Extraño misterio
by AlejandraLons
Summary: 19 años después de su boda, Bella y los Cullen se instalan en Juneau. Bella sabe que Renée tuvo una hija, pero ni ella ni Renée saben nada sobre la nueva vida de Bella creyéndola muerta. ¿Cómo reaccionarían al enterarse de su nueva condición?
1. Phoenix

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer a excepcion de Lara.**

**Nota de la autora**: Este fanfic esta escrito (en las primeras partes) desde el punto de vista de Lara, la hija que Renée tuvo con Phil. Bella ya no se encuentra en la vida de Renée y Lara quiere saber más sobre su media hermana, persona con la cual nunca tuvo contacto en su vida. ¿Es probable que 20 años después de la boda los Cullen sigan teniendo el mismo aspecto? ¿Qué sucedería si Lara encontrara a la nueva familia de su hermana? El secreto sería, probablemente, descubierto. ¿Podrá Renée soportar la verdad del destino que tuvo la vida de su primera hija? Y ¿Cómo reaccionaria Lara al conocer a los extraños amigos de los Cullen, podría mirar a un licántropo con la sensación de conocerlo de toda la vida?

**Prólogo**

El miedo me paralizó. Era imposible que aquel rostro perteneciera al mismo hombre, la primera vez que lo había visto tendría entre unos 27 y 30 años. Veinte años después... ¿Podría ser el mismo? ¿Su piel continuaría intacta? ¿Las arrugas no habrían comenzado a marcar su piel? ¿El paso de los años no debería notarse blanqueando su cabello? Pero este hombre no había cambiado, continuaba siendo igual de perfecto, insoportablemente hermoso. Algo me decía que debería huir, que tendría que tener miedo. Aquello no era normal, una persona no luce igual, el paso del tiempo nos afecta, nos hace crecer.

Sentía como mi instinto de supervivencia gritaba en mi interior para que saliera corriendo, que escapara de la situación. Pero mi curiosidad era más fuerte, mi mente estaba consciente de lo cerca que me hallaba de la verdad, no podía abandonar todo en este momento.

Él dio unos pasos en mi dirección, yo lo observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, no podía componer mi rostro. Supuse que pensaría que mi cara de horror se debía al dolor, pero en este momento el dolor estaba superado, ya casi no lo sentía.

Se paró enfrente a mí y me examinó con ojos curiosos antes de hablar y dejarme _shockeada _con su aterciopelada voz.

**Capítulo 1**

**Phoenix**

Comencé a levantar las pesadas cajas que el camión de mudanzas había dejado en la vereda de la casa. _Nuestra _nueva casa. Hacía dos años que Renée había estado intentando convencernos para mudarnos y se nos habían acabado las excusas. Apenas terminé la secundaria mamá se puso en marcha para encontrar una casa. Mi papá, Phil, había conseguido un empleo como entrenador en una escuela del estado, solo para contentar a mamá. El motivo por el cual no queríamos mudarnos era solamente preocupación. Los recuerdos serían aún peor en Phoenix y no sabíamos si Renée podría soportarlos. La mudanza no nos molestaba, estábamos acostumbrados debido a los cambios de papá, no era agradable tener q cruzar el país de una punta a la otra para verlo jugar por lo que simplemente vivíamos mudándonos a la sede de su nuevo equipo. Durante épocas de clases yo prefería vivir con mi abuela para no tener que estar cambiándome de colegio constantemente.

Podía mostrarme agradecida de que la casa no fuera la misma, los nuevos dueños se habían negado a vendérnosla, para la gran desilusión de Renée, aunque en el fondo sabíamos que eso era una buena noticia. Era suficiente que volviera a Phoenix para también volver a la misma casa.

— ¿Ya elegiste tu habitación?

— No, estaba entrando estas cajas.

— Entonces va a ser mejor que te apures si no quieres que mamá y yo nos quedemos con la mejor.

—Entonces toma— le pase la caja a papá y corrí escaleras arriba, podía escuchar como Phil se carcajeaba. ¡No lo uses como excusa para dejar de ayudar con las cajas!

— Como sea—. Me sonreí mientras paseaba por el pasillo mirando las tres habitaciones, dos tenían baño, había una cuarta que era simplemente un baño grande. Me decidí por una de las que daba a la calle, tenia el piso de color madera clara y las paredes pintadas de un verde claro, una ventana balcón permitía que la luz del sol ingresara de lleno y alumbrara todo. Por suerte la casa contaba con aire acondicionado, así todo dejaría de estar tan sofocante.

Caminé hacia la enorme ventana para mirar como Renée y Phil tomaban dos cajas. El dulce rostro de mamá tenía una línea en el ceño cada vez más pronunciada, mientras los observaba papá le sacó la caja de las manos a mamá y la atrajo contra su pecho secándole con uno de sus dedos índices la lágrima que no había podido contener. Estas semanas serían complicadas.

— ¿Dormiste bien Lara?

— Si— no había necesidad de preocupar a mamá diciéndole que no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Mi mente estaba demasiado preocupada para alcanzar la tranquilidad necesaria y dormir.

— No hace falta que le mientas a la tonta de tu madre.

— Tal vez solo sea…

— Voy a estar bien mi amor, no te preocupes.

Preferí hacerme la tonta y no contestarle, mientras comía mis cereales. Ella me apoyo una de sus manos en la mía que se mantenía sobre la mesa.

— En serio, no hay nada que tenga que afligirte.

— Es que no quiero que te pases todo el día pensando en Bella.

— Eso es imposible, toda mi vida desde que naciste no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti y en ella, son lo más hermoso que me dio la vida.

Clavé la mirada en la mesa para que no viera como se me llenaban lo ojos de lágrimas.

— Buen día mis mujeres— papá no se había dado cuenta de nada.

— Phil aquí esta tu taza—. Mamá se levantó para prepararle el café a papá que en solo un segundo ya había desparramado el contenido de una caja en el piso.

Ese día nos dedicamos a ordenar todo y al final del día habíamos convertido el lugar en algo habitable. Mi habitación ya tenia mi toque personal y los cuadros que había colgado más las nuevas cortinas me hicieron sentir parte de la casa. Mientras colgaba en el baño unas toallas bordadas que la abuela nos había regalado papá y mamá discutían sobre poner una sábanas rosas en la cama. Pobre papá, nunca lo dejábamos opinar en la decoración. Habíamos decidido que la habitación restante se convertiría en su "escritorio" donde podría poner todas sus fotos con los diferentes equipos en lo que había jugado, sus trofeos y todas las cosas que le interesaran en estanterías. Él podría decorarlo a su gusto. Por el momento el escritorio estaba lleno de cajas, sabíamos que nunca se convertiría en lo que decíamos a menos que yo decidiera decorárselo como regalo de cumpleaños o algo parecido.

Luego de cenar y bañarnos Phil nos invitó al cine. La verdad era que todos estábamos cansados del día ajetreado pero nos parecía una buena idea despejarnos un poco y salir a recorrer la ciudad. Era sábado a la noche y yo no tenía con quien salir, no conocía a nadie en Phoenix así que no tenía otra alternativa mejor.

Mientras nos acercábamos a las partes más pobladas comencé a sentirme nostálgica. Las calles estaban repletas de jóvenes que reían, tomaban helados o simplemente caminaban en grupos. Solamente me quedaban dos semanas de vacaciones y las pasaría sola, sola con mis padres. Cuando comenzara el semestre solo volvería a tener contacto con una de mis mejores amigas, el resto terminaría disperso en diferentes estados. Quería volver a salir con ellos, reírme de sus bromas, pasear en el auto de Tom…solo éramos amigos, pero como me gustaría ser más que su amiga. Pensar en todo lo que había perdido al mudarme a Phoenix me puso de pésimo humor. Solo sentía estar perdiendo un sábado, en el auto, con mis viejos yendo a ver alguna estúpida película de vampiros.

Me gustaba salir con Phil y Renée, él era divertido, siempre gastando bromas y mamá se influenciaba contagiándose su buen humor, siempre la pasábamos bien juntos; pero hoy mi humor estaba colgando de un hilo y las cosas me parecían cada vez más negativas en este lugar.

Cuando llegamos al primer shopping con cine que encontramos papá y mamá fueron a comprar las entradas y yo me escabullí a la tienda de música. Era lo primero que hacía al entrar a un lugar como estos. Mientras paseaba por las estanterías observando los diferentes CDS, uno llamo mi atención. Lo tomé entre mis manos para darme cuenta que era la banda de sonido de la película que veríamos. Lo giré sobre si mismo para ver los temas y me sorprendió ver varios de mis bandas favoritas mezclados con otras canciones de música clásica.

— ¡Lara! Vamos, la película empieza dentro de diez minutos. Apurémonos antes que papá compre palomitas para un regimiento.

_— No tengas miedo, prometo que no te dolerá._

_La música sonaba a todo volumen, estridente. Las melodías pasaban del rock al clásico de forma vertiginosa. Ahora rock, ahora clásico, rock de nuevo. Las imágenes desfilaban por mi mente de forma confusa, demasiado rápidas como para entender de qué se trataban. Las pieles eran pálidas, los ojos brillaban con una extraña tonalidad dorada, uno, dos, tres, ocho rostros diferentes. La rápida sucesión de imágenes se detuvo en un rostro varonil, de cabellos cobrizos prolijamente desordenados. Él me miraba fijamente, con la más rara de las expresiones atravesándole la cara, mi instinto decía que debía tener miedo, pero mi cuerpo sentía furia, quería saltar sobre él y despedazarlo con mis manos, flexioné las rodillas preparando mi ataque. Pero él era más rápido que yo y en menos de un segundo sentí como sus puntiagudos dientes penetraban la piel de mi cuello. Con las manos intenté apartarlo de mi pero sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a las mías. Solo podía gritar. Gritar. Gritar._

—Aaahhh— me incorporé en la cama al mismo tiempo que dejaba de gritar. Maldita película. Era extraño, mi sueño solía ser tan pesado que nunca recordaba si había soñado. Y a pesar de los millones de películas de terror que había mirado, nunca fueron suficientes para hacerme tener pesadillas. Intenté recordar el sueño pero solo podía ver dientes puntiagudos y sentirlos contra mi piel. Aparté el edredón con un rápido movimiento, la noche estaba calurosa y sentía un sudor frío en la frente. Mi cuerpo estaba pegajoso. Me tumbé en la cama esperando que el cansancio me hiciera dormir de nuevo. No tarde demasiado en perder la conciencia. Esta vez sin pesadillas.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la mudanza. Mi cuarto había sufrido cuatro decoraciones diferentes para, finalmente, poner todo como estaba desde el principio. Ya no sabía que más hacer para matar el tiempo, me había hartado de Internet, ya tenía todas las canciones de mis bandas favoritas en el mp3 y me sabía todas las letras, hasta había sacado un par con el piano. Deambulé por la casa buscando que hacer, todo estaba limpio, mis padres no estaban, _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_

La puerta del "escritorio" me llamó la atención. Ya tenía una tarea que me mantendría ocupada durante bastante tiempo. Abrí la puerta y observé las cajas abiertas, algunas vacías, lo que no estaba en esas cajas se encontraba desparramado por el piso, evidentemente papá había intentado acomodar algo para luego aburrirse a los cinco minutos.

Ordenar este chiquero no sería tarea fácil. Primero separaría el contenido de las cajas juntando las cosas iguales. Mientras acomodada una que solo tendría CDS y dvds encontré un grueso álbum. Curiosa lo abrí para saber de que se trataba. La primera página decía:

_**Recuerdo de nuestro casamiento.**_

_**Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan.**_

Las palabras impresas me dejaron atónita. Pasé la primera hoja para encontrarme con una foto de mi hermana vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco. Tenía un leve tono rosado en las mejillas y los ojos castaños le brillaban de emoción. Di vuelta una hoja más y vi un hombre sumamente apuesto, de cabellos cobrizos y ojos dorados. Tenía un traje negro que destacaba su imponente figura y una sonrisa resplandeciente cruzaba su perfecto semblante.

Nunca había visto este álbum, sabía toda la historia de Bella, sentía que la conocía en persona pero mamá me había mostrado unas pocas fotos de ella y casi ninguna de su adolescencia. Verla enfundada en un traje de novia, tan diferente y tan hermosa me había dejado sin palabras. Seguí pasando las páginas sin poder reconocer varios rostros. En una foto pude ver a Charlie, el papá de Bella, lo había visto algunas veces cuando Renée le pedía que viniera a visitarnos con su nueva esposa Sue. Y ella también estaba en algunas fotos pero me costó reconocerla debido a su corte de pelo varonil, con una chica y un chico, supuse que serían Seth y Leah, sus hijos. Todos lucían más jóvenes, intenté hacer el cálculo mentalmente, habían pasado aproximadamente 20 años. Sí, dos años después de la boda había nacido yo.

Intente recordar los nombres de los hermanos de Edward, mamá solo me los había dicho una vez. Una de las fotos mostraba cuatro de ellos, supuse que la más pequeña de alborotados cabellos negros sería Alice, y la rubia debía ser Rosalie, podía recordar la cara de mamá, mezcla de incredulidad y fascinación, cuando había pronunciado su nombre. Uno de los hombres era alto, fornido y de cabello negro rizado; el otro era igual de musculoso pero de cabellos dorados. Sus nombres no podía recordarlos. En las fotos del vals encontré una de Bella con un hombre rubio. Era sumamente apuesto, tan perfecto que daba escalofríos, todos lo hermanos de Edward eran sumamente bien parecidos, pero el brillo dorado de los ojos de este me llamaron aún más la atención, esos ojos desbordaban bondad, tenían un ápice de compasión que hacían que su rostro fuera lo más parecido a la visión de un ángel que había visto en mi vida. Él debía ser Carlisle, el padre adoptivo de Edward.

Mientras observaba el álbum un ruido me sobresaltó, era la puerta de entrada. Oculté el álbum en una caja y salí precipitadamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.


	2. Nueva vida

Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Nueva Vida**

**Bella Pov**

El día estaba completamente despejado. No había una sola nube cubriendo el firmamento que brillaba de color turquesa. Me senté en el sofá mientras miraba por la ventana como Nessie y Jacob charlaban. El sol arrancaba destellos rojizos en el pelo de mi hija mientras la leve brisa veraniega levantaba sus rizos. Ambos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas y una sonrisa me curvó los labios. Era imposible no sentirme feliz cuando observaba como las pupilas de Jacob brillaban al contemplarla. No podía desear un mejor compañero para mi Renesmee. Ella tocó el rostro de Jake con su mano derecha y él cerro los ojos, no tenía idea lo que le estaba mostrando pero el ceño del licántropo comenzó a fruncirse, abrió los ojos y le dedicó una mirada severa mientras ella se ruborizaba y bajaba la vista.

— Nunca pensé que llegaría el momento en el que desearía no poder leer las mentes—. Edward cerró los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en mi regazo, comencé a pasar mi mano por sus cabellos en un intento de calmarlo.

— ¿Qué le estaba diciendo?

— Si no lo digo en voz alta supongo que lo olvidaré más rápido.

— ¿Por favor?—. Edward me miró y sonrió, mi "por favor" continuaba surtiendo efecto en mi marido.

— Dudo que tardes demasiado en enterarte por ti misma—. Estaba por insistirle nuevamente cuando la voz de Nessie nos interrumpió.

— Me voy a clases. Jacob me acompaña y voy a intentar convencerlo de anotarse en alguna materia.

— No cuentes con eso.

— Pero necesito un novio que tenga conocimiento general. No quiero salir con un burro.

— Y no lo haces, recuerda que soy un lobo.

Todos en la habitación blanqueamos los ojos.

— Pero _de verdad_ lo necesito— Renesmee comenzó a hacerle ojitos a Jake, sabia que él no podía resistir cualquier cosa que ella necesitara.

— ¡No es correcto que utilices mi imprimación adrede! En serio Nessie, sabes que no puedo resistirme a darte lo que quieres.

— Eso no es cierto— mi hija habló tan bajo que no la habría escuchado si mis oídos no estuvieran hiper-desarrollados.

—Siempre y cuando realmente lo necesites— le dijo Jake entre dientes.

— Sea como sea, estoy llegando tarde— Nessie se inclinó para besarnos a Edward y mí en las mejillas— ¡Nos vemos luego!

Ambos desaparecieron por la puerta de entrada. Generalmente los tres íbamos juntos a la facultad, pero la repentina tarde soleada nos obligaba a Edward y a mí a quedarnos en casa. Instalarnos en Juneau había sido una gran idea, la cuota de días nublados al año nos permitía llevar una vida casi normal con nuestra hija. Sorprendentemente ir a la facultad era una actividad que disfrutaba mucho, aunque también se debía a mi excelente tutor. Edward era de gran ayuda, aunque mi mente tenía un poder de retención muy superior al humano y las cosas quedaban en mi mente como grababas en piedra. Podía recordar todo en detalle desde mi primer día como vampiro a pesar de los 19 años transcurridos. Mi vida no podía ser más perfecta de lo que era. Tenía a Edward conmigo para toda la eternidad, mi hija era el mejor regalo que la vida me había dado, mi mejor amigo continuaba a nuestro lado. En realidad…no era todo perfecto.

Hacia varios meses que no veía a Charlie, un poco por miedo. Su corazón no era tan fuerte como antes y verme siempre le ocasionaba emociones que podrían superarlo. Todo se debía a mi aspecto físico. Charlie no sabía lo que éramos, aunque Edward me decía que tenía unas fuertes sospechas que él mismo sofocaba obligándose a no pensar en ellas. El problema era que yo tenía 39 años y el cuerpo congelado en mis dieciocho. Ni un pelo más ni un pelo menos, era exactamente igual. Solamente Nessie había cambiado, pero hacia seis años su aspecto físico también se había congelado una vez alcanzada la madurez necesaria. Pero verla a ella no era tan chocante debido a que pasaba por una adolescente de 18 años sin problemas.

Había otro tema que me evitaba ser completamente feliz, Renée. Nunca más me había visto desde mi casamiento, para ella mi vida y la de Edward se habían terminado en el accidente de avión que nos traía de vuelta de Atlanta donde habíamos ido para tratar mí supuesta extraña enfermedad contraída en Brasil. Nunca hubiera considerado bueno haberle hecho eso a mi madre pero Charlie me había convencido. Si para él era tan duro verme en mi nueva vida para Renée sería aún peor. Igualmente sabia todo de su vida, cuando me enteré de su embarazo al principio tuve una sensación extraña, tendría un hermano que nunca conocería, pero luego me sentí feliz por ella. El hecho de que tuviera un bebé luego de cuatro años de matrimonio con Phil quería decir que estaban felices, y su felicidad aumentaría con la llegada de la criatura.

— ¿En que piensas?— Edward me miró con algo de reproche en los ojos.

— Merezco algo de privacidad, ¿no?

— Solo me gustaría que me dejaras leerte el pensamiento más seguido.

— Mejor sigamos manteniéndolo en otros momentos— lo miré con una sonrisa pícara, yo había conseguido un dominio completo de mi _escudo_ pero seguía prefiriendo dejar mis pensamientos para mi misma.

— Bien, igualmente ya me he acostumbrado.

— Estamos juntos hace 22 años, si no te hubieras acostumbrado me preocuparía un poco.

Edward se quedo mirándome pensativo, me había preguntado a mi misma todo el día cuando dejaría de hacerse el tonto con la fecha, tenia bien claro que nunca se le había pasado por alto.

— Veintidós años— murmuró pensativo— ¿Exactos?

— No lo sé ¿Desde que día cuentas?

— Sabes bien desde que día— se rió despreocupadamente bañando mi rostro con su aliento. Nunca en mi eterna vida conseguiría inmunizarme al aroma que su respiración desprendía y las emociones que despertaba en mi cuerpo.

— ¿Podrías recordármelo?

— _Y el león se enamoró de la oveja_— Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos— _Hay algo que quisiera intentar._

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos de manera posesiva, pero este beso no finalizó como aquel primero, sus manos no me apartaron por el deseo de sangre ampliamente superado por el amor que sentía hacia mí. Por el contrario, sus manos se deslizaron por mi nuca presionando mi rostro más cerca del suyo mientras mis manos se enredaban en sus cabellos. No teníamos necesidad de tomar aire, por lo que perdíamos la noción del tiempo cuando nos besábamos, solo jugando con nuestros labios hasta que una minúscula parte de nuestras mentes decidiera que era momento de separarnos.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo después Edward separó su rostro del mío y sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba mientras yo le dedicaba un mohín.

— ¡Ops!­­­ —. Le dije sonriendo ampliamente, recordando mis primeras palabras luego de aquel primer beso.

— Feliz aniversario.

— Otro más de la cuenta.

— Y uno de mis favoritos.

Era uno de mis favoritos también, haber descubierto cuanto significaba para Edward había sido una de las cosas mas hermosas que me habían pasado.

El hábito de mirar el reloj continuamente cuando se acercaba el momento nunca se terminaría, se había vuelto una marca personal. Tenía un sentimiento demasiado protectivo con Nessie y cada vez que ella acudía a clases sin nosotros el día me pasaba demasiado lento.

— Si aún fueras humana ya te habrías provocado una contractura de tanto mirar el reloj.

Mire a Edward con mala cara.

— Ya sé que ella se encuentra bien, sobretodo con Jacob espantando a todo el que se le cruce, pero no puedo evitarlo, me siento insegura sin poder verla por mi misma.

— Y también extrañas que te pida por favor que no la esperes en la puerta al término de cada clase. Ya sabemos que no tienes el aspecto como para ser su madre, pero sabes que eso la avergüenza.

— ¿Yo la avergüenzo? Por lo menos no soy quien mira a todos sus compañeros hombres con mala cara.

— ¡Porque tú no eres la que escucha lo que piensan de ella! Es solo una niña.

— ¿Te escuchas a ti mismo?— Lo miré levantando una ceja.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Si lo piensas de eso modo entonces yo también era solo una niña cuando tú llegaste a mí con los 90 años de diferencia.

Edward soltó una carcajada y no pude hacer más que imitarle. No podíamos ser objetivos con Renesmee y en sus peores épocas eso nos había costado varios portazos en la cara. No queríamos que ella fuera una niña aislada, o que no tuvieras amigos, pero cuando ella quería traer alguien a casa las cosas podían ponerse algo complicadas. Finalmente Nessie contaba con una amiga a la que adoraba llamada Lila, habían sido compañeras en la preparatoria y ahora cursaban juntas en Juneau por lo que varios días a la semana los pasaba con nosotros, _los hermanos_ de Nessie y Jacob, su novio, eso era en lo único que podíamos ser honestos.

Cuando el reloj dio las seis en punto pude escuchar tres latidos aproximándose a la puerta de entrada y a Nessie girando la llave en la cerradura.

— ¡Estamos en casa! Por favor díganme que hay algo de comer, Lila y yo estamos muertas de hambre.

— ¡Hey!

—Ah si, y Jake se comería un elefante. ¡Guau, el ruido que hace tu estómago! ¿Nessie como soportas ese ruido cada vez que tiene hambre?

— Es algo a lo que te acostumbras. Pero no puedes tardar demasiado en alimentarlo.

Edward ya se había levantado del sillón y acomodado la mesa del comedor en tiempo record trayendo algunas cosas de la heladera para los chicos. Cuando los tres aparecieron me levanté deliberadamente lento para saludarlos.

— Por supuesto que los esperamos con comida, no queremos que Jacob nos coma a nosotros o a ninguna de ustedes.

Lila soltó una risita que no pude interpretar.

— Hola Bella, ¿Están seguros que no hay problema en que este fin de semana me quede con ustedes?

— No Lila, puedes venir siempre que quieras. Los amigos de mi hermana son mis amigos también— le dije mientras estrechaba su mano, envuelta en un guante, y le guiñaba un ojo.

— Gracias ¡Oh Edward eso se ve delicioso!— mientras todos se sentaban a comer Edward me miró frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Todavía?— le pregunté susurrando para que nadie pudiera escucharnos, algo que daba lo mismo debido a como parloteaban las chicas.

— Nessie aún no le explicó nada de lo que acordamos.

— Por lo que Lila continua mirándote como el sexy hermano de su mejor amiga—. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, no podía culpar a Lila, siempre y cuando no intentara nada con mi marido. Solo se limitaba a ponerse colorada y sudar un poco cuando Edward se dirigía a ella.

No es gracioso. Se supone que tendrías que estar celosa o algo parecido.

— ¿Tengo motivos? Es solamente una adolescente que no conoce tu oscura naturaleza vampírica.

— Muy graciosa.

Me giré en el sillón y puse una mano sobre la suya mientras lo miraba a los ojos, era todo lo que podía hacer para consolar a mi "hermano". Pero su rostro se tensó de repente y agacho la cabeza negando.

— No seas cascarrabias. Cuando llegue el momento Nessie le dirá lo que habíamos planeado.

— Edward— nuestra hija lo llamó— ¿Hoy no viene tu novio?

Todos nos quedamos pasmados, a excepción de Edward, a eso se debía su tensión hacia unos segundos.

— ¿Su qué?— yo fui la primera en reaccionar, mirando a Renesmee con furia. Solo me percaté de que mi rostro debía ser amenazador cuando el corazón de Lila se detuvo un segundo mientras me miraba fijamente. Intente recomponerme un poco mientras Nessie comenzaba a hablar de nuevo.

— No hay que preocuparse por Lila, ella lo entenderá. Solamente quería saber si hoy viene…John.

Edward estaba mudo, eso no era lo que habíamos planeado decirle a Lila para que sus hormonas se tranquilizaran con respecto a él.

Jacob se mordía los labios intentando no lanzar una carcajada y Lila miraba a Edward con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras la desilusión inundaba su rostro. Por un momento pensé que se pondría a llorar, podía ver como las lágrimas se le acumulaban.

— Hoy no viene ningún John, Renesmee.

— Ay, por favor. ¿Qué hay de malo en admitir que eres gay? Estoy segura que a Lila le encantaría conocer a John.

— Nessie, ¿de qué estás hablando?— ya era el momento de terminar con esta broma de mal gusto.

— Voy al baño— Lila se levantó rápidamente, haciendo mucho alboroto, mientras corría al baño.

Todos esperamos hasta que la puerta se cerró para hablar con mi hija. Esto tendría que ser una broma de mal gusto, algo meramente adolescente.

— Eso ha estado muy, pero muy, gracioso.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero la cara de mamá no tenía precio. Aunque, Jacob, tienes todo el crédito por la idea. Ahora enfréntate a dos vampiros enloquecidos.

Miré a Jake incrédula. ¿Acaso nunca maduraría?

— ¿Todo esto fue idea tuya? Edward, ¿cómo no lo viste venir?

— Bueno, parece que alguien fue muy cuidadoso con sus pensamientos esta semana. Ahora, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, tendrás que solucionar todo este lío. Vas a decirle la verdad a tu amiga.

— OK, no creo que le moleste enterarse que eres un vampiro, es una persona bastante abierta de mente. Y su imaginación…

— Basta. No soy otro de tus compañeros, soy tu padre y estoy comenzando a enojarme. Si tú no terminas con este juego, yo lo haré.

— Bien, le diré que era todo una broma. Lo siento.


	3. Encuentros y despedidas

**Aclaraciones**** del segundo capítulo: Lila es la mejor amiga de Nessie. Lila no sabe que Bella y Edward son vampiros ni que son los padres de Nessie, tampoco sabe que Renesmee es mitad humana y mitad vampiro. Para ella Edward y Bella son los hermanos de Nessie. Espero haber aclarado tu duda **_**nonblondes **_**:). ****Cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica, tomatazo, denle al go!**

**Capítulo 3**

**Encuentros y despedidas**

**Lara POV**

La última semana pasó demasiado rápido y la universidad me miraba a la cara atormentándome. Si bien estos días en Phoenix habían sido el colmo del aburrimiento y necesitaba un cambio antes de desesperarme por no tener nada que hacer, dejar a mamá me ponía muy nerviosa. Mientras empacaba toda mi ropa en la enorme maleta encontré un duro papel doblado en un bolsillo de mis jeans favoritos, lo desdoblé cuidadosamente mientras me sentaba en la cama y vi que era una foto, la semana pasada había quitado una del álbum de casamiento de mi hermana donde estaban ella y toda la familia Cullen junto a Charlie y Renée. No sabía bien porqué había hecho eso pero tener una imagen de mi hermana me hacia feliz, me hubiera encantado conocerla y mamá opinaba lo mismo. Aunque era difícil reconocernos como hermanas, ella había heredado los ojos de Charlie mientras que yo los tenía tan azules como Renée, mi rostro era más ovalado en comparación con el de forma de corazón de Bella, pero ambas teníamos el mismo color castaño de cabello, solo que yo llevaba el mío en una corta melena por los hombros.

— Toc, toc, ¿puedo pasar?

Escondí la foto rápidamente entre unas remeras mientras se abría la puerta.

— Si papá.

Phil entró con una pila de ropa recién planchada.

¿Recién traída de la lavandería?

No, que bueno que estás sentada, tu madre la lavó y planchó para ti.

Claro— lo miré enarcando una ceja, ¿mamá planchaba?— y el cielo se está cayendo.

— Todo es posible cuando tu madre plancha.

— ¿Y a qué se debe el ataque de ama de casa?—. Mamá nunca planchaba, solo cocinaba recetas de comidas extravagantes que terminaban en la basura y ni hablemos de lavar platos. Ella simplemente no había nacido para las tareas domésticas.

— Solo quiere hacer algo por ti, va a extrañarte durante el año. Yo también voy a extrañarte— las lágrimas comenzaron a amenazar en sus ojos y me levanté de la cama para rodear su cintura con mis brazos.

— Yo también los extrañaré, papi— ambos sonreímos al escuchar el diminutivo— pero en unos meses ya me van a tener aquí de nuevo festejando Navidad y Año nuevo. Cuando quieran acordarse van a estar suplicando porque me vuelva a ir.

— No seas tonta, sos nuestro tesoro, si pudiera evitaría que continuaras creciendo para poder tenerte siempre a mi lado, mi pequeña Larita.

Levanté mi rostro de su pecho para mirarle a la cara, de repente lo vi años más viejo, sinceramente me extrañaría y era evidente que mi crecimiento le dolía.

— Bueno, voy a guardar algunas lágrimas para esta noche en la terminal.

Lo miré a los ojos y le dije sonriendo:

— Te quiero papá, prométeme que vas a cuidar de mamá y que tu también te cuidarás.

Lo haré.

El día pasó curiosamente lento, yo estaba convencida de que mi último día en Phoenix pasaría como un borrón. Mamá se lo pasó revoloteando por todos lados, llevando cosas de aquí para allá y yo iba detrás dejando todo de nuevo en su lugar. Ella insistió en preparar el almuerzo, prometiendo una comida de cinco entradas, cuatro platos principales y siete variedades de postres. Bueno, puede que exagere un poco con los números, solo un poco. Finalmente pude convencerla de preparar algo más sencillo, mi estómago no soportaría el vuelo y luego el autobús con tanta comida encima.

Puse una olla con agua y cuando hirvió metí un paquete de spaghetti. En la semana había atiborrado el _frezeer_ con comida para evitarle a Phil unos cuantos días de acidez y para no tener que tirar comida por sobre condimentación, quemaduras y Dios sabe que más, había demasiada gente con hambre en el mundo como para permitir el asesinato de los comestibles. Mientras revolvía el agua para evitar que los fideos se pegaran abrí un paquete de salsa hecha y lo puse a calentar. Simple y rápido, una cena sin incidentes del estilo Renée.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.x-x-x-x.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Aún faltaban 10 horas para tomar mi vuelo y mamá me tenía harta con sus corridas, por lo que decidí que sería una buena idea escaparme un rato de la casa. Pensé en caminar por el barrio pero el cielo estaba nublado y unos truenos sonaron previniéndome de que eso no sería buena idea.

Fui directo al garaje y vi que el auto de papá tenía las llaves puestas, perfecto. Cuando lo saqué afuera Phil me esperaba en la vereda, alertado por el ruido que había hecho al arrancarlo.

— ¿Dando un paseo?— bajé la ventanilla para contestarle.

— ¿No hay problema si me llevo el auto una hora o dos?

— No, pero que no sean más de dos horas. A partir de mañana ya te verás librada de nosotros.

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos mientras cerraba el vidrio nuevamente. Enfilé hacía el centro comercial, quería comprar algún libro decente para leer durante el viaje y releer durante el año, tenía que ser largo.

Al entrar en el concurrido shopping fui caminando hacia la librería, el lugar estaba demasiado lleno y tardé un siglo en caminar cinco pasos. Una vez dentro del local comencé a pasar entre las estanterías, era un lugar bastante grande y había mucho para mirar. Un libro de color negro llamó mi atención, en letras grandes y blancas pude leer el nombre de la autora: Anne Rice; descartado, todo lo que sabía de ella era que escribía extrañas novelas sobre vampiros, una temática que no me gustaba en absoluto. El único libro que había resultado un suplicio para leer en la preparatoria fue _Drácula_ y, decididamente, no quería saber nada con los vampiros.

Al fin encontré un libro de mi agrado, lo pagué y salí del lugar. Una vez en el estacionamiento, mientras buscaba donde había dejado el auto, una voz aguda me llamó la atención. Había una chica menuda charlando con un hombre alto, ambos me daban la espalda mientras yo atravesaba uno de los anchos pasillos del estacionamiento.

— Te dije que estaría nublado, en unos minutos lloverá y volveremos a casa.

— Si, pero aún no le encuentro el sentido a esto, venir hasta Phoenix, podrías haberlo comprado en cualquier otro lado.

Sí, pero no tendría gracia, este fue hecho aquí y a ella le gustará más.

— Estoy seguro que le daría lo mismo.

— Emmett, no seas tan pesado, ¿desde cuando te da por la onda negativa?

El hombre lanzó una carcajada que rompió el aire como un canto a la vida, el sonido de sus voces y la risa eran celestiales. De repente el aire dejó de entrar en mis pulmones, la boca se me secó y solo pude observar ese rostro puntiagudo que de repente se había girado para permitirme verlo, yo conocía ese rostro. Me quedé helada en el medio el pasillo delante de una fila de coches estacionados, era imposible, totalmente imposible. Pude notar como ambos se quedaban quietos, me miraban. Los músculos, enormes, de los brazos del hombre se tensaron y ambos me dirigieron una mirada dorada que no pude interpretar. Yo estaba parada a seis metros de distancia, no podía verlos claramente pero si sabia que sus ojos eran dorados. Yo los había visto, en el álbum de fotos.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?— la mujer fue la primera en hablar, yo sabia su nombre, pero no podía ser, ella no podía lucir igual, ¿Sería su hija? ¿El vivo calco de la madre?

Pero él también era igual, la genética no podía generar a todos los hijos tan parecidos a sus padres. Pero Alice Cullen no podría lucir como una chica de 18 años, en las fotos si tenia 18 años…pero esas fotos tenían 19 años…mi cerebro estaba a punto de colapsar.

Ella me miró arqueando las cejas, claro, debería contestarle algo, ¿no me había hecho una pregunta?

— Te dije que no deberíamos haber venido— el hombre le dijo susurrando. Mis pies no querían moverse y no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Ella levantó los hombros, pero yo sabia que se despreocupación era fingida.

— No puedo encontrar mi auto—las palabras salieron de mi boca sin explicación alguna, solo sabía que necesitaba que ellos se quedaran un segundo más conmigo, necesitaba saber si _**realmente**_ eran quienes yo pensaba que eran.

— ¿Qué modelo es?— ella me miró con un brillo de comprensión, ¿habría pensado que mi mirada de pánico se debía a que no encontraba mi auto?

— Es un Honda rojo, descapotable.

— ¿Y la patente termina con 89?— Emmett me miró entornando los ojos ¿Cómo sabía los últimos números de la patente? Lo miré fijamente mientras me temblaban las manos, ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Acaso no tenía control de mi propio cuerpo?

—Si, esos son— mi voz era un susurro agudo e histérico.

— Está detrás de ti — Alice soltó una risita cantarina, mientras señalaba con su dedo índice.

Me giré bruscamente para ver el rojo furioso del auto justo contra mi espalda. Mi cuerpo continuaba actuando por su cuenta y no pude voltearme para agradecerle, ni para comprobar mis sospechas.

— Vamos, Bella deber estar esperándonos— eso colmó mis sentidos y tomé control de mi misma, giré sobre mis talones, me aclaré la garganta y exclamé con voz fuerte y clara:

— ¿Bella Swan?— en ese instante recordé que ella estaba casada y también muerta, pero lo segundo no me importó, por alguna razón tenía que preguntar— ¿Bella Cullen? ¿Isabella Marie Swan de Cullen?

Gracias a Dios no había mas nombres para mi media hermana si no también los hubiera dicho. Los dos se quedaron mirándome por un escaso medio segundo y Alice fue la primera en reaccionar, ya no tenia dudas de que esos eran Alice y Emmett Cullen en persona, luego me pelearía con la lógica en mi casa para intentar descubrir como podían lucir aún tan jóvenes a pesar de que debían tener… ¿Cuántos? ¿38 o 39 años?

—Lo siento, no sé de quien estás hablando— Alice abrió la puerta de su coche de un tirón mientras Emmett se metía en el asiento del acompañante, en menos de un pestañeo el coche dio marcha atrás y de una sola maniobra avanzó hacia la salida del estacionamiento a toda velocidad, dejándome plantada en el medio del pasillo y con los ojos desorbitados.

No se cuanto tiempo tarde en salir de allí, tampoco recordaba como había llegado a casa. Tenía la extraña sensación de que todo había sido un sueño, una extraña pesadilla demasiado vívida. No podía comentárselo a mamá, a nadie, seguramente estaba volviéndome loca, tal vez debería pensar en leer cosas menos fantasiosas. Era imposible que esas dos personas que vi en el centro comercial hayan sido dos de los Cullen. Intenté convencerme de que ella podría haberse sometido a una cirugía reparadora al no poder admitir su edad, los Cullen tenían mucho dinero y podrían hacerse tratamientos médicos en las mejores clínicas del mundo…pero su rostro era maravilloso, ninguna cirugía era tan perfecta. Y además no podía hallar explicación para él, ¿otro fan de las cirugías? Por décima vez miré la foto que había sacado del álbum. Iguales, ambos lucían exactamente iguales que hacia 19 años, los mismos rostros de porcelana, la misma contextura física, el mismo cabello alborotado negro de ella y enrulado y castaño de él. Pero lo mas preocupante de todo ¿Bella, mi hermana, estaba viva? Si así era, ¿Por qué pensábamos que estaba muerta? ¿También luciría espeluznantemente joven? De tanto pensar me imaginé que podría llegar a desmayarme por lo que me obligué a pensar en otras cosas mientras terminaba de prepararme para viajar, lindo día para tener un misterio imposible de resolver.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.x-x-x-x.o.O.o.O.o.O**

— ¿Pasaporte?

— Listo.

— ¿Documentos?

— Listo.

— ¿Maletas?

— En el auto. Listas.

— ¿Pasajes?

— En la mochila.

— ¿La mochila?

— Puesta.

— ¿La...

— ¡Basta mamá!— mis nervios estaban a punto de estallar.

Lo siento, lo siento, ¡estoy tan nerviosa!

Todo saldrá bien, no me voy al fin del mundo, es solo otro estado dentro de Estados Unidos mamá.

Igualmente—. Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos, otra hija que se iba. Bella se

había ido a Forks a vivir con Charlie y terminar allí la escuela. Yo me iba a Juneau a estudiar mi carrera. Eran situaciones similares.

— Jamás te abandonare mamá, no hay ninguna historia que repetir.

Ella me abrazó fuertemente susurrándome "Lo sé" al oído. Tomé su mano y nos dirigimos juntas al auto donde papá ya nos esperaba, me subí en el asiento trasero y me tumbé de costado, tenía el cuerpo agarrotado y la cabeza me palpitaba. Llegamos al aeropuerto justo a tiempo y mi vuelo estaba adelantado por lo que la despedida fue corta, yo intenté ser fuerte y no derramar ni una lágrima y pude lograrlo. No era una chica de llanto fácil pero hoy me encontraba sumamente susceptible y no me permitía pensar más en la razón de mi sensibilidad. La mente tenía un límite y yo acababa de descubrirlo.

La azafata me indicó mi lugar en la tercera clase, y me abroché el cinturón apenas me senté, con suerte no me enteraría del despegue. Abrí la mochila y saqué el pequeño pastillero que mamá me había dado, tomé una pequeña pastilla blanca cortada en su cuarta parte, ya la había dejado preparada en casa, si me tomaba una entera no me despertarían en 12 horas por lo menos. Cuando la azafata pasó por mi lado le pedí un vaso con agua y al traérmelo me tomé la pequeña pastilla, me acomodé, me puse un antifaz y esperé hasta sumirme en la inconsciencia, esa dulce salvadora en los momentos difíciles.

* * *

**Este capítulo es un poquito mas corto que los anteriores. Gracias por los reviews, los que me agregaron como autor favorito y los que leen pero no dejan review también. Si tienen alguna idea o algo que les gustaría que agregara en los capítulos que siguen dejemenlo saber! Supongo que después del jueves voy a estar subiendo capítulo nuevo. Espero que hayan disfrutado el de hoy!**

**Ale**


	4. Llegadas y sorpresas

**Gracias por los reviews, los que me agregaron como autora favorita y a todos los que leen el fanfic :). Abajo contesto a todos, no solo los reviews.**

**Marianelabm** : Gracias por agregarme a historia favorita y por el review. Con respecto a describir más a los personajes: Tenés razón, ¡me olvido que están dentro de mi cabeza y no la de todo el mundo! Voy a tener en cuenta tu sugerencia para los próximos capítulos. Y lo de Charlie con Sue no lo inventé yo, en Amanecer Stephenie lo da a entender :)

**Nonblondes**: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡gracias por tu segundo review! Y ni yo se lo que pasará, espero saberlo pronto :P. Si vos sabés avisame jaja

**KaworuM: **¡Gracias por agregar "Extraño Misterio" como una de tus historias favoritas! Si algún día tenés alguna crítica o sugerencia hacémelo saber :)

**SabrinaCullenBlack: **¡Gracias por agregar "Extraño Misterio" a tu Story Alert  
subscription! Cuando quieras criticar o sugerirme algo que te gustaría dejame un review, me encanta que me den ideas y saber lo que opinan :)

**Alice Granger: **¡Aguanten los Granger! Jajaj Hermione es la mujer/maga más grosa de la historia (literaria, claro está: P). Gracias por agregar "Extraño Misterio" como una de tus historias favoritas. Cuando quieras dejame un review comentándome lo que quieras

**Dasmy**: Gracias por agregar mi fanfic a tu Story Alert subscription. Como le dije al resto, cuanto quieras hacerme saber alguna opinión o crítica dale al go :)

**Xdino**: Lo mismo que **Dasmy**, gracias por agregarme a tu Story Alert subscription y cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica, dejame un review :)

**Yoyispotter23****: **¡Las cosas que a una se le ocurren cuando esta demasiado obsesionada con una historia! Me parecía copado que Bella tuviera una hermana y que Renée se mostrara un poco más. Me alegro que te este gustando el fanfic, y gracias por agregarme como Autora favorita :) Voy a intentar actualizar lo más seguido que pueda. Seguí dejando reviews!

**Ale-cullen4**: ¡Honestamente tu review me hizo caer la ficha! Y este capítulo nació gracias a eso, no estoy exagerando. No se me había ocurrido que Bella tendría que enterarse de lo que pasó en el estacionamiento con Emmett y Alice. Espero que su reacción sea lo que esperabas :)

**Klarie**: Me encantó tu review. Escribir es lo que más me gusta en la vida y que alguien me demuestre que le gusta como lo hago es algo siempre lindo para saber. Espero no desilusionarte en los próximos capítulos ¡Voy a estar esperando tu próximo review!

**Leti_Yuri: **¡Gracias! Me alegro que el fanfic te este gustando, la verdad es que yo también quiero que llegue el momento de que se vean las caras, ¡pero no me tientes que sino resuelvo todo en un solo capítulo y arruino la historia! Jaja ¡Gracias por agregarme como autora favorita!

**Crisvel: **Gracias por agregar "Extraño Misterio" como una de tus historias favoritas, cuando quieras dejame un review opinando, criticando o sugiriendo lo que quieras. :)

**Quierotujeep-1: **¡Paciencia! No falta mucho para que Lara y Bella se vean las caras, lo justo y necesario :P.

**Hermy217**: No pude agradecer tu review en el capítulo anterior, ¡espero que te siga gustando la historia!

**annaDeLioncourtCullenMasen: **¡Gracias por haberme agregado como historia favorita desde el primer capitulo!

**Zelany**: ¡Tampoco pude agradecerte antes por haber agregado mi fanfic a tu Story Alert  
subscription! Gracias y cuando quieras dale al go :)

**Andy-cullen**: Gracias a vos también por agregarme a tu Story Alert subscription y cuando tengas ganas de dejarme alguna crítica, sugerencia o lo que sea lo voy a leer muy contenta :)

**Aradesh: **Gracias por haberme agregado como historia favorita :) espero que la sigas disfrutando

**Ahora si, espero que les guste el 4º Capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Llegadas y**** sorpresas **

**Bella POV**

Lila llevaba demasiado tiempo en el baño, podía escuchar como su corazón latía rápidamente y como hiperventilaba, su voz me llegaba claramente en su intento desesperado de calmarse: _Inspira, expira, inspira, expira, debe ser una broma de Ness, nada más, solo una broma._

- Edward no seas tan exagerado- Jake miró a mi esposo con mala cara.

- Puedo regañar a mi hija cuanto quiera Jacob, y sobretodo si ella hace algo por lo que debe ser regañada, estoy en todo mi derecho, que no se te olvide.

Con solo mirar a ambos entendí de que iba la situación, Edward estaba mirando severamente a Renesmee y Jacob no podía soportarlo, su instinto protector para con ella se disparaba al instante, era algo inconsciente.

- Jake, domínate. Edward es su padre, no le hará daño. Y si Edward está enojado con ella es en parte culpa tuya

- ¿Mía?

- ¿Quién le dio la magnífica idea de acusarlo de homosexual? Tengo que admitir que también me siento algo desilusionada contigo, sabes que no nos interesa llamar la atención y ustedes inventan todo este lío.

- Mamá, Lila no le dirá esto a nadie. Además apenas salga del baño aclararemos todo, no hay de que preocuparse. Estás haciendo las cosas más graves de lo que realmente son. Ambos tienen la costumbre de tener reacciones exageradas.

- Nuestras reacciones exageradas suelen tener una causa que las hace exageradas- el humor de Edward solo empeoraba con cada palabra, no le gustaba que lo tomaran para la broma.

- Creo que deberías ir al baño y traer a Lila, se esta debatiendo entre quedarse allí dentro o saltar por la ventana. Ah, ya se ha decidido, solo tiene _un poco_ de vértigo.

Miré a Edward preocupada mientras me levantaba e intentaba dirigirme lo más rápido posible al baño, pude escuchar a Lila decirse en voz baja_: "No seas miedosa, solo son un par de metros, luego inventarás alguna buena excusa". _Pero mi marido me sostuvo por el brazo.

-Ya voy yo, mamá- Nessie se levantó rápidamente de la silla y atravesó el comedor, dobló a la derecha cruzando el pasillo que también comunicaba las cinco habitaciones restantes y golpeó levemente la puerta del baño.

- Lili, ¿estás bien?- del otro lado pudimos escuchar ruido de envases cayéndose al piso y la rasgadura de la cortina de la ducha: adiós al último regalo de Esme. Jacob lanzó una risita al aire que disimuló con una tos fingida cuando Edward y yo lo miramos duramente. Finalmente Lila abrió la puerta.

- Creo que tuve un incidente con la cortina de baño, ¿a quién debo pedirle perdón?

- A nadie. Vamos, todavía no terminaste de comer. Ah y lo de Edward era una broma, lo lamento si resultó de mal gusto.

Lila soltó una risotada pero sonó algo histérica.

- No, no. Fue muy gracioso. Déjame adivinar, ¿idea de Jacob?

-Si, de Jacob.

Finalmente Lila se había calmado, Edward tenía una novia (que nunca conoceríamos) y Renesmee se disculpó con nosotros antes de irse a la cama. La noche estaba totalmente despejada y silenciosa, a excepción de las respiraciones acompasadas de los que podían dormir. Edward y yo estábamos tumbados en la cama de nuestra habitación, yo leía un libro y él tarareaba una nueva melodía mientras acariciaba mi cabello con sus dedos. Cada vez que venía Lila a casa debíamos fingir que dormíamos en cuartos separados, por supuesto, y era una suerte que esta casa tuviera tantas habitaciones extras para llevar bien a cabo la farsa. Pero en el medio de la noche Edward se pasaba a nuestra espaciosa habitación.

En Juneau éramos conocidos como la numerosa familia del Doctor Carlisle Cullen, el hospital del lugar estaba muy satisfecho con su _glamoroso_ cirujano. Edward, Renesmee y yo éramos hermanos, todos adoptados por Carlisle; Jasper y Rosalie eran hermanos gemelos (esa parte de la farsa seguía igual) pero adoptados por Esme antes de casarse con Carlisle; y Emmett y Alice eran las parejas de Rosalie y Jasper respectivamente. Las cosas se habían complicado con la llegada de Renesmee y su rápido crecimiento, porque cuando vinimos a Juneau era difícil que pasara por hija de alguno de nosotros y el parecido entre Renesmee para con Edward y conmigo no daba otra explicación mas que hermanarnos a los tres.

Esta noche esperábamos visitas, Alice y Jasper nos vendrían a visitar luego de su largo viaje por Europa para pasar una semana con nosotros y eso me alegraba mucho, habíamos estado demasiado tiempo sin vernos.

- El duende esta llegando- me dijo Edward divertido, él también la había extrañado.

- ¿Con millones de prendas nuevas?

- No lo sé, no esta pensando en eso en este momento­­- antes de que pudiera interrogarlo, ¿_Alice, llegando de un viaje sin pensar en torturarme con la nueva moda francesa_? Un suave golpe en la puerta de nuestra habitación me distrajo.

­- Buenas noches, tortolitos­- Alice asomó su rostro por la rendija de la puerta y Jasper sonrió por encima de su cabeza. Me levanté de la cama de un salto y corrí a abrazarla, seguía tan menuda y delgada como siempre.

­-¡Alice! No sabes cuanto te he extrañado. A ambos, muchas veces necesite de ti Jazz, Renesmee puede sacarme de mis casillas cuando se lo propone.

Mientras rodeaba a ambos con mis brazos, Edward se acercó sigilosamente para unirse en los saludos.

-Si, los extrañamos.

Me separé de mis hermanos para ver justo a tiempo como Edward miraba a Alice de manera preocupada.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté de manera automática.

-No tiene sentido atrasarlo, Alice. Cuéntale a Bella.

Por un segundo me invadió la preocupación, ¿Qué problema tendríamos ahora? Las cosas habían estado tranquilas los últimos años, a pesar de las visitas periódicas que hacíamos a los Vulturis para que vieran que Nessie seguía siendo inofensiva. Una ola de tranquilidad me invadió, permitiéndome pensar con claridad.

-Dímelo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.x-x-x-x.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-Así que conociste a una chica en Phoenix que sabía mi nombre.

­- Si, pero fue extraño, no lo vi venir, no sabia que habría alguien en ese centro comercial que nos conocería.

- ¿Así que creés que también los conocía a ustedes?- Edward lucia preocupado, a decir verdad, todos lo estábamos.

- Supongo, la cara de espanto con la que nos miró a Emmett y a mi me dice que sí.

- ¿Y como era? Físicamente.

- Un poco mas alta que tu, Bella. De cabello castaño corto por los hombros, ojos celestes, delgada y algo pálida. Tendría entre 18 y 19 años.

-No lo sé, no se como alguien de esa edad puede conocerme…hace años que no piso Phoenix, obviamente.

- ¿Tal vez la hija de alguna antigüa amiga? Alguien que podría tener una foto contigo o algo parecido- Jasper quería encontrarle una solución a este enigma lo más rápido posible.

- Pero ella no me vio a mí, los reconoció a Alice y Emmett. Sabe que ellos me conocen. Es extraño, no le encuentro explicación.

Estuvimos toda la noche intentando pensar en alguna solución coherente pero no le encontrábamos sentido al problema, ¿Quién que viviera en Phoenix podría saber quienes éramos los Cullen? ¿Cómo alguien allí sabia mi nombre de soltera y de casada? "_Isabella Marie Swan de Cullen_" había dicho la chica. Y también estaba el extraño hecho de que Alice no lo había visto venir, ninguna visión se había presentado. Todo era demasiado extraño.

Cuando amaneció tuvimos que abandonar nuestra pequeña reunión. Alice y Jasper se retiraron a su habitación y Edward se fue a la "suya" antes de que Lila se levantara. Cuando todos salieron del cuarto me puse un pijama de algodón, me despeiné un poco el pelo, me calcé unas pantuflas color rosa chicle que combinaban con el pijama -todos aportes de Alice a mi guardarropa- y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Cuando tenía todo listo en la mesa, Renesmee se acercó arrastrando los pies con sus rulos enredados y los ojos levemente hinchados.

-Buen día, mi cielo.

Ella masculló algo parecido a unos buenos días, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en la mesa.

Lila entró en la cocina completamente vestida y arreglada, nunca la había visto sin el maquillaje perfecto o la ropa desarreglada, ni siquiera en pijama.

- Siempre haciendo el mejor desayuno, Bella.

- Gracias; de todas formas, aunque no me guste admitirlo, Edward lo hace aún mejor.

Lila susurró un "no lo dudo" y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

-Tenemos visitas por unos días.

Renesmee pareció despertarse de repente y me preguntó entusiasmada:

- ¿Quién vino? ¿Rose? ¿Alice?

- Alice y Jasper.

- ¡Oh, eso es genial! Ya los estaba extrañando demasiado. Lila te encantará conocer a mi tí…hermano y su novia.

- Jasper es hijo de Esme, ¿no?

- Sí. Seguro que Alice me trajo docenas de vestidos nuevos. A ella le encanta la moda y siempre compra cosas hermosas. ¿En que cuarto están? Quiero saludarlos.

-Ya deben estar por venir, desayunaron hace un rato. Supongo que estarán cambiándose..

Edward hizo su entrada en la cocina. Por un segundo me creí que acababa de levantarse, arrastraba los pies, tenia el cabello totalmente despeinado y hasta su pijama lucía arrugado, solo le faltaba la marca de la almohada en el rostro. Nunca se le escapaba ningún detalle.

- Buenos días- dijo con voz ronca, se sentó a mi lado y nuestras piernas se rozaron, sentí unas ganas tremendas de darle un beso de buenos días pero aparté un poco la silla, no quería que Lila viera una escena de "incesto" en vivo y en directo. Pude ver como Edward se sonreía. A veces nos cuestionábamos si realmente no era mas humana, alguna hormona debía andar flotando por mi cuerpo. Pero a pesar de sus bromas yo sabia que él también sentía muy parecido a como yo lo hacia con respecto a él, los años no habían cambiado mi desesperante necesidad de tenerlo conmigo.

Mientras pensaba en cuanto faltaba para que el fin de semana terminara (y Nessie saliera de paseo con Jacob o Alice y Jasper salieran a comprar algo cuando mi hermana no soportara más sin algo nuevo que ponerse) para poder tener un poco de intimidad sana con mi marido, unos grititos de emoción me llamaron la atención.

-¡Alice! ¡Estás hermosa! No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos, necesito una renovación de mis ropas urgente- Nessie tenia esa extraña necesidad de estar a la moda, todos los cambios de ropa que le hacían de pequeña habían influenciado en ella.

- Tu también estás hermosa Nessie, ¿Quién es tu amiga?- pregunto Alice cariñosamente.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga, Lila. Lila, ella es la novia de mi hermano, Alice. Y él es Jasper, mi hermano.

Los ojos de la pobre chica se abrieron como platos y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, pero no era debido a la hermosura de Jasper, pude notar por la velocidad de su torrente sanguíneo y la desaparición del color de su rostro que ella le temía, tenia miedo de Jasper, un miedo que dudo pueda explicárselo por si misma. Edward se puso tenso en la silla y Jazz no dijo nada, inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de saludo y Lila se relajó de inmediato, tal vez demasiado porque sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces hasta que se cerraron por completo.

-Veo que han dormido pocas horas, ¿Cuánto tiempo mantuviste a tu amiga charlando Nessie?- Edward lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hermano y Lila abrió nuevamente los ojos.

-Supongo que estoy algo cansada, fue una semana complicada en la universidad, eso es todo. Gracias por el desayuno Bella.

Las dos amigas se levantaron de sus sillas.

-Vamos a ir a buscar a Jake y luego saldremos a dar una vuelta. Volveremos para la cena y lo más probable es que alguien se cuele con nosotras.

- ¿Jacob no está aquí?- preguntó Alice curiosa.

-Tiene su propia casa- Edward se limitó a gruñir la respuesta.

- ¿Tu hermano esta celoso? No tenía idea, Edward, de que fueras celoso con tus hermanas.

- No te das una idea- dijo Nessie entre dientes- puede ser muy molesto cuando se lo propone.

Renesmee aprovechaba al máximo cuando Lila estaba en casa para contestarle a sus anchas a su padre, que no podía retarla en frente de ella porque, justamente, en este momento no era su padre, solo su hermano. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que padre e hija rivalizaran cuando ella creciera, siempre habían tenido una relación hermosa, los tres éramos una feliz familia, pero cuando ella dejó de ver a Jake como un hermano, un tío o un amigo y descubrió que él tampoco la veía más de forma paternal, el amor entre ellos no tuvo otra cosa que hacer mas que incrementarse y este año ya eran una pareja. Ambos se salían de gozo por aquello y eran sumamente felices, pero Edward escuchaba pensamientos que prefería no escuchar y tampoco me quería contar, solo esperaba que algún día mi propia hija me hiciera saber lo que necesitaba saber, sin necesidad de detalles. Igualmente yo sabia que no había nada de que preocuparse, ambos eran responsables, y Nessie no podría concebir un hijo, o eso pensábamos. Las hermanas de Nahuel (**n/A: El semivampiro que aparece en Amanecer) **, con quien teníamos una sincera amistad y él quería mucho a mi hija, no eran capaces de concebir. Una de ellas estaba en pareja con un vampiro y nunca habían tenido hijos, pero tampoco se había dado, con ninguna de ellas, una relación con otro humano. No sabíamos si los semivampiros podrían concebir una criatura con otro humano, o en este caso, con un licántropo. Y tampoco era un riesgo que nos gustaría correr, ¿que extraña especie surgiría de una unión semejante? Era algo en lo que prefería no pensar por ahora, y menos en las consecuencias que tendría el surgimiento de una nueva especie, los Vulturis no se mostrarían amables.

- Cuando vuelvan te mostraré las cosas que compré para ti- Alice continuaba hablando con mi hija.

- Asegúrate de tener todo en mi habitación para cuando llegue, pobre Jake, se aburrirá como hongo- Renesmee se sonrió con la simple idea.

- Traje cosas para él también, un novio tiene que estar acorde con su novia, ¿no creés?

-Esto será demasiado divertido. Eres la mejor Alice, nunca más se vayan tanto tiempo. Las cosas no son tan entretenidas sin ustedes aquí.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.x-x-x-x.o.O.o.O.o.O**

El cielo se nublaba por intervalos y no podíamos pasar el sábado en otro lugar que no fuera la casa. Me entretuve escuchando a Edward tocando el piano. Había compuesto miles de canciones para nuestra hija y una era más hermosa que la otra. Pero la favorita de Renesmee continuaba siendo mi nana, siempre la escuchaba en su mp3- el regalo de Edward hacia años atrás- antes de dormirse cuando era pequeña. Alice me había torturado el resto de la mañana probándome vestidos, pantalones y miles de remeras. Era imposible contar la cantidad de cosas que había metido en sus maletas.

- Te traje un regalo- me dijo emocionada luego de meterme en el vestido número cincuenta.

- ¿Toda la ropa no cuenta como un regalo?

- Por supuesto que no, la ropa es solo un clásico. Algo típico de mi, y no es una sorpresa que los llenaré de ropa. No, no cuenta como regalo.

-Bien, dámelo- le dije a regañadientes.

Alice tomó una pequeña bolsa, que estaba sobre la cama, adornada con un gran moño rojo. La abrí cuidadosamente y me encontré con una fina pieza de encaje color negro. Unos recuerdos borrosos se me vinieron a la mente y sentí un escozor en la garganta.

-¡Alice, es precioso! ¿Cómo pudiste conseguir uno exactamente igual?

-Bueno, no fue fácil. Mira la etiqueta. No creo que la primera vez hayas tenido tiempo de mirarlas, pero ahora puedes hacerlo.

- Hecho en Phoenix ¡Oh, tuve ropa hecha en Phoenix en mi luna de miel!

-Así es, pensé que seria un bonito detalle. Algo de tu ciudad natal.

- Era el favorito de Edward. Y también el mío. Gracias Alice, en serio.

Me acerqué a ella y la estreché entre mis brazos. Ella siempre estaba tan atenta a los detalles. El camisón que me acababa de regalar era una replica de aquel negro que Edward había destrozado en Isla Esme.

-¿Así que esto era lo que fuiste a hacer a Phoenix?

-Si. No me lo recuerdes. Aun tengo a la chica que nos encontramos allí en mi mente. He intentado verla, pero por más esfuerzo que haga, me es imposible. Solo veo borrones, es como si ella lo hiciera de forma conciente, como si ella misma no quisiera que yo vea su futuro.

-¿Crees que ella sabe algo sobre tu don? ¿Qué sepa lo que somos?

- No lo sé. Me encantaría saberlo o me hubiera gustado tener a Edward en ese momento para saber que es lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Pero si ella puede repeler tus visiones, tal vez sea capaz de hacer lo mismo con Edward.

- Es un interesante punto de vista, tal vez tengas razón.

Era inútil seguir debatiendo sobre ese encuentro. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer para saber quien era esa chica. Lo mejor era olvidarlo y no volver más a Phoenix, como medida de prevención.

* * *

**El próximo capítulo es de nuevo desde el punto de vista de Lara. Como verán cumpli con mi promesa, un día después del jueves estoy subiendo capítulo nuevo :). Seguramente el domingo tenga un capitulo listo para subir! Y ya saben, cualquier crítica, comentario, tomatazo, denle al go!**

**Ale**


	5. Un nuevo comienzo

**Gracias por los nuevos reviews. no tuve tiempo de contestarlos, pero en el proximo capitulo lo prometo. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 5**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

**Lara POV**

El viaje en avión se esfumó en mi inconsciencia, para cuando abrí los ojos el piloto estaba anunciando el descenso. Bajé del avión, recogí mi equipaje y me dirigí hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Tendría que tomar un taxi hasta la terminal de ómnibus, desde allí saldría un transporte que me dejaría en el campus de la Universidad. Al principio me había resistido (inútilmente) a vivir en el campus, pero los alquileres eran demasiado caros y mamá y papá se habían negado a que viviera sola. Cuando llegué a la terminal el micro ya estaba repleto de gente, le presenté mi boleto al chofer y él me indicó mi asiento. El viaje duró solamente un poco más de una hora y antes de lo previsto me hallaba en la acera observando el edificio. Tomé la única maleta que traía conmigo y caminé lentamente hacia la entrada.

Cuando tuve mi horario y todo lo necesario me dirigí a mi habitación. Estaba en el tercer piso y supuse que allí solo habría habitaciones. Era bastante amplia y tenía dos camas, una ventana con postigos y gruesas cortinas color maíz. Las paredes eran blancas y el piso de madera oscura. Un ropero ocupaba la mayor parte de una de las paredes. En conjunto, era un cuarto bastante bonito e impersonal. Comencé a desarmar mi equipaje y cuando abrí el placard vi que la mitad ya estaba ocupada. Al principio me pareció extraño pero luego recordé que para algunas materias las clases habían comenzado antes y era probable que mi compañera de habitación estuviera instalada desde algunos días.

Una vez que tenia todo ordenado me tumbé en la cama, tomé mi nuevo libro y solo adelanté dos páginas cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar en la mesa de luz. Lo manotee antes que se cayera y atendí sin mirar de quien era el llamado.

-¿Hola?

- Hola Lara- el corazón me dio un vuelco, y mi estómago saltó como si me hubiera salteado un escalón.

- ¿Tom?- la voz me salió estúpidamente ronca.

- ¡Si! ¿Cómo estás? Se te extraña mucho aquí.

-Si tu también, quiero decir, todos. Extraño mucho a todos- _Tonta, tonta, tonta_.

Tom lanzó una pequeña risa y pude notar como mi cara se ponía roja.

- ¿Ya estás en Juneau?

-Si, llegué hace un rato. Aun no conozco a mi compañera de habitación.

-Todavía no puedo creerlo ¡Este año estaremos tan lejos el uno del otro! Ni siquiera pude verte antes de que te fueras a Phoenix.

-Lo sé, pero bueno, podremos vernos en las vacaciones.

- Faltan meses para las vacaciones, no creo poder aguantar- esto no podía ser cierto, ¿Por qué me decía estas cosas cuando estaba a miles de kilómetros?

- Hablando de vacaciones, ¿Cómo la pasaste en New York?

- Bien, fueron unas buenas vacaciones. Aunque extrañé un poco la playa.

- Bueno, pero puedes surfear todo el año. Me encantaría conocer New York algún día.

- Si, pero necesitarías un guía. Es muy fácil perderse allí, al menos lo sería para ti- Tom rió despreocupadamente y no pude sentirme ofendida por su broma, después de todo mi sentido de la orientación era un desastre.

- No creo que sea difícil encontrar alguien que este dispuesto a ayudarme.

- Yo podría ser tu guía.

- ¿Ya te consideras un experto? Solo visitaste New York una vez, no te agrandes.

- No lo hago. Igualmente si nos perdiéramos no me molestaría si estuviera contigo.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no comenzar a hiperventilar. Sentía las manos completamente sudorosas y el celular pegado en la cara. Estaba transpirando como nunca.

- No debo ser una persona divertida cuando estoy perdida- no sabia que decirle y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no comenzar a balbucear idioteces.

- Nunca eres aburrida Lari, eres la chica mas divertida que he conocido.

- No mientas- mi voz volvió a sonar ronca.

- Nunca miento…

- Solo te equivocas- esa frase era la muletilla de Tom, el no mentía, solo se equivocaba. Ambos comenzamos a reírnos. Pude imaginarlo del otro lado, sosteniendo el celular en su mano, sonriendo y mostrando una perfecta línea de dientes blancos contrastando con el color moreno que el bronceado dejaba en su piel. Sus cabellos dorados algo mas claros por la sal del agua de mar, moviéndose mientras él se pasaba las manos continuamente despeinándolo . Pude imaginar como se achicarían sus ojos verdes con sus largas pestañas rubias, las pecas debajo de sus ojos, la nariz fina, los pómulos, el mentón anguloso…Tom. Había sido tan tonta ocultándole mis sentimientos y dejando a entender que solo quería ser su amiga, me sentía la idiota número uno.

-¿Lara?

- Si, Tom. Aquí estoy.

-¿Y siempre estarás?- No entendí que me quiso decir con eso.

- Eso creo.

- Lara. Yo…- esperé pero nada sucedió. Podía escuchar a Tom respirando del otro lado y pasados unos segundos suspiró.

- Tom, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

-He sido un tonto. Pero también lo soy por haber esperado tanto tiempo. Lila, yo te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero Tom- _Estúpida inseguridad, ¡díselo! ¡Dile que no lo quieres como un amigo, dile que lo quieres mucho mas!_

- Pero…- ya era hora, decidí que era momento de lanzar las palabras y jugarme.

- Me gustas Tom, me gustas mucho. Desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

Mi celular vibró en mi mano, se había apagado.

- ¡NO! No, no, no, no. ¡Maldita batería de mierda!- corrí por la habitación buscando mi bolso, recordaba haber puesto el cargador allí. Lo encontré colgado en el placard, lo vacié sobre la cama pero el cargador no estaba. Abrí todos los cajones haciendo un revoltijo con la ropa. Nada ¡Era imposible, no podía tener tanta mala suerte! Seguramente había dejado el cargador en casa. Si, a miles de kilómetros. Tenia que ser una broma. Me tiré en la cama y de pura rabia comencé a llorar, no supe en que momento me quede dormida.

Me desperté sobresaltada cuando la puerta se abrió. Dos chicas entraron riendo, una era alta y delgada, de cabello rojizo, ojos verdes y con la cara prolijamente maquillada. La otra era también alta, tenia la figura bien formada y unos rizos cobrizos largos hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran color chocolate y su piel casi translúcida. La primera impresión que me dio fue la de una modelo, esa clase de chica que solo ves en las revistas y en fotos completamente trucadas. Me senté en la cama y la primera chica me miró sonriendo.

- Hola, tu debes ser mi compañera. Soy Lila y ella es Nessie.

- Soy Lara- se acercaron y estrechamos nuestras manos- ¿Ambas estudian aquí?

- Si, empezamos las clases hace dos semanas.

No supe que mas decir, nunca se me habían dado bien los encuentros sociales con gente desconocida.

La tal Nessie rompió el silencio.

- ¿De donde eres?

- De Phoenix. Aquí el clima es muy diferente. Igualmente solía vivir en Florida, este año nos mudamos con mis padres.

- Mi madre es de Phoenix. Yo soy de Washington, de un pueblo perdido por allí.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que esa chica fuera una pueblerina, parecía alguien salida de un lugar como Beverly Hills o algo parecido.

- Forks se hace cada día más conocido, Nessie. Ahora Lara y yo también lo conocemos, por lo menos de nombre.

-¿Eres de Forks?- encontrarme el primer día con alguien salido de ese pueblo fue extraño. De repente algo en el rostro de Nessie se me hizo extrañamente familiar.

- Si, mis padres son de allí. Yo solo viví unos pocos años y hace dos que nos instalamos aquí.

- Nessie tiene una gran familia.

La miré con curiosidad pero nadie me explicó nada mas.

- ¿Tu tienes hermanos, Lara?

- No- la respuesta me salio automáticamente- en realidad tengo una media hermana- estos días Bella había aparecido continuamente en mis pensamientos, muy en contra de mi voluntad.

Las chicas eran discretas y ninguna me preguntó nada sobre mi familia.

Lila me miró con cara de disculpa:

- No quiero ser maleducada y menos hacerte sentir incomoda, pero esa es mi cama.

-Oh, lo siento. Y no me haces sentir incómoda, lo tuyo es lo tuyo- le dediqué una leve sonrisa y tomando mi libro me senté en la otra cama.

La chica de pelo cobrizo sonrió mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos y el sonido de su risa me erizó el pelo de la nuca, ese sonido cantarín me era horriblemente familiar, tan parecida a la de Alice… "_detente, no empieces a pensar de nuevo_".

- Jake debe estar esperándote Nessie, mañana nos vemos. Mándale saludos a todos de mi parte.

-Lo haré. Adiós Lara, fue un placer conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquilamente. Lila era una chica muy tranquila y estuvo tipeando en su computadora portátil durante un buen rato, lo que me permitió leer un poco adelantándome a las clases para ir familiarizándome con el material. Pero mi mente estaba en Tom y en conseguir apenas comenzara la semana un nuevo cargador para mi celular. No podía llamarlo desde cualquier teléfono porque no recordaba el número. Tendría que comprarme una agenda también. No había comido nada en todo el día y mi estómago comenzó a quejarse.

- Ya es la hora de la cena, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?- Lila había escuchado mi ruidoso estómago.

- Claro, me muero de hambre- me levanté de la cama de un salto y bajamos juntas al segundo piso, donde estaba el comedor.

Me sorprendió que ninguna de las personas con las que nos cruzamos en los pasillos saludara a mi compañera de habitación.

-¿Este es tu primer año aquí?- intenté entablar algo de conversación con ella.

-No, este es el segundo año. Este año cumplo veinte.

- ¿Y tu antigua compañera de cuarto?

-Nunca antes había tenido alguna- me contestó honestamente. Me pareció extraño pero supuse que sería algo normal.

-Ya llegamos- el comedor era inmenso pero había muy pocas personas ocupando mesas. Nos dirigimos hacia el mostrador para hacer el pedido. Lila pidió una ensalada con pollo y yo me tenté con una hamburguesa y una Coca Cola mediana. Me pareció que el silencio entre las dos se estaba extendiendo demasiado e intenté sacar un nuevo tema de conversación mientras buscábamos una silla donde sentarnos.

- Es extraño, no hay muchos en el comedor.

- No, teniendo en cuenta que aún es domingo, muchos están cenando en sus casas con sus familias o viajando de nuevo hacia aquí. Los días de semana está repleto.

- ¿Y tú no te fuiste este fin de semana para pasarlo con tu familia?

- No, vivo en Texas y solo viajo para las vacaciones.

- Entiendo

- Pero Nessie, mi amiga, casi siempre me invita a pasar los fines de semana con ella y su familia. Son una gran familia y muy buena gente- sentí que se callaba algo.

- ¿Son muchos?- no quería parecer chismosa pero la curiosidad fue mas fuerte.

- Bastantes. Tiene dos hermanos y dos hermanas y conozco a una de sus cuñadas.

-Siempre me hubiera gustado tener muchos hermanos. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

-No, soy hija única. Pero tengo tantos primos que realmente me siento como si no lo fuera.

- ¿Y toda tu familia está en Texas?

-Si, me encantaría poder verlos más seguido-. Pude ver como los ojos de Lila se llenaban lentamente de lágrimas, se notaba que era una chica sensible. Bajó la vista, tomó un trago de su agua e intentó desviar la conversación hacia otro tema.

- ¿Y tú dejaste algo mas además de tu familia en Phoenix?- automáticamente mi mente voló hacia Tom.

- No en Phoenix exactamente. Antes de mudarme para Phoenix viví toda mi vida en Florida, y allí quedaron todos mis amigos.

- Oh, ¿y ninguno de tus amigos estudiará aquí?

- Si, estoy esperando a Connie, mi mejor amiga.

- Eso es bueno, yo estuve varios meses sola hasta que conocí a Nessie -esta revelación me sorprendió. Lila era una chica muy bonita y no parecía que le costara conseguir amistades- Ahora nos volvimos inseparables.

- Parece una chica simpática.

- Si, lo es. Puede resultar un poco intimidante al principio pero es todo lo contrario cuando la conoces lo suficiente.

De repente un grito en el medio de la cafetería hizo que todos nos sobresaltáramos, levanté la vista para ver quien había causado semejante alboroto y pude ver una cara conocida gritando mi nombre a todo pulmón, no pude evitar sentirme avergonzada y feliz a la vez. Al fin ella había llegado.

- ¡Lara! ¡No te quedes ahí sentada como una marmota!

Me levanté de un salto, le dirigí una mirada de disculpa a Lila y corrí a abrazar a mi amiga, pude escuchar unas risitas a mi alrededor pero las ignoré. Connie empezó a dar saltitos de emoción mientras lanzaba preguntas que no podía entender, intenté calmarla y la llevé hacia la mesa donde Lila nos miraba con cara divertida.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? Papá insistió en acompañarme para ver el campus, ¿puedes creerlo? Sabe cuanto odio viajar en ese estúpido avión privado, me siento la nena rica de papá. Todavía no encontré mi habitación, aunque tampoco busqué demasiado, ¿creés que nos ha tocado la misma? Espero que sí. La oficina de alumnos estaba cerrada y no pude preguntar, ¡Como para no estarlo! Nadie llega tan tarde para instalarse, voy a tener que pasar toda la noche levantada hasta que termine de desempacar. Y para colmo…

- Connie- le dirigí una mirada exasperada, era impresionante que pudiera hablar tanto sin respirar.

- Oh, ¡lo siento! ¡Es que hace tanto que no te veo! No se como haré para ponerme al día.

-Ella es Lila, mi compañera de habitación.

Pude notar el descontento que esto generaba en mi amiga, a decir verdad nos hubiera encantado compartir habitación pero evidentemente nuestros deseos no se habían cumplido.

-Hola Lila. Lamento todo el espectáculo.

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Creo que me voy a la cama, las dejo para que puedan ponerse al día. Hasta mañana.

-Adiós Lila. Gracias por todo, que duermas bien.

-Gracias Lara.

Decidí que no era el mejor momento para contarle todo lo de Tom a Connie, podía esperar hasta mañana cuando ella estuviera más tranquila y agotara los temas de sus vacaciones y los chicos que había conocido. A diferencia de mi Connie era una chica mas sociable, lugar al que iba, lugar en el que hacía amigos. Nos parecíamos bastante físicamente solo que ella era mas alta y tenia el pelo negro largo hasta la cintura, siempre se peinaba con el pelo hacia atrás dejándose un pequeño jopo. Pero de alguna forma yo sentía que ella era mas bonita que yo, tal vez se debería a que, como dije antes, ella era una persona mas sociable y repartía sonrisas para todo el mundo.

Cuando me pareció que podría interrumpirla le hice notar que la cafetería estaba cerrando y ya no quedaba nadie en ella, miramos nuestros relojes y vimos que eran las diez de la noche. Como Connie no sabia el número de su habitación decidimos que por esta noche se quedara en la mía, no creía que Lila tuviera algún problema. Nos fuimos de la cafetería arrastrando los pies, las vacaciones habían terminado y mañana sería un largo día.

* * *

La primera semana en la facultad resultó bastante interesante. Connie y yo nos la pasamos juntas, pude contarle de mi llamada a Tom y en cuanto tuviéramos un minuto libre- el lunes había sido imposible- correríamos a comprar un cargador nuevo. Antes de decidir esto llamamos a Tom con el celular de Connie pero la operadora nos decía que no era un cliente en servicio, pensamos que tal vez habría cambiado su número y aun no le había pasado el nuevo a mi amiga, pero cuando él me llamó su número habría quedado agendado en mi celular momentáneamente fallecido.

Todas las mañanas desayunábamos con Lila hasta que su amiga Nessie la pasaba a buscar para ir a su primera clase. No coincidíamos en ninguna clase con ellas y solo nos veíamos en los recesos y a la noche cuando cenábamos. La habitación de Connie estaba al lado de la nuestra por lo tanto, la mayoría de las veces, nos la pasábamos juntas luego de la cena hasta que se nos cerraban los ojos.

Era jueves y por suerte solo teníamos una clase que duraba dos horas y ya habíamos planeado una excursión al centro para comprarme el cargador de batería. Connie había insistido en darse una ducha antes de salir, a pesar de haberlo hecho a la mañana, por lo que tenia al menos media hora para pensar en las musarañas hasta que ella se arreglara.

Estábamos en su habitación y me llamó la atención una pila de cajas que podía ver dentro del placard gracias a la puerta entreabierta. Golpeé suavemente la puerta del baño llamándola.

- ¿Qué pasa Lari? Entra, tengo la cortina cerrada.

Entré al baño y por unos segundos parecía que había entrado en un sauna, estaba completamente lleno de vapor.

-¿Qué son todas esas cajas que trajiste?

- ¿¡Qué?!

- ¡Qué son esas cajas en tu placard!

- Ah, fíjate, te va a gustar. Te las iba a mostrar anoche pero me olvidé, le pedí a papá que me las trajera y ayer mientras almorzábamos las dejo aquí.

- OK.

Me dirigí al placard con curiosidad, abrí la puerta y pude ver encima de un estante tres cajas enormes apiladas una encima de la otra, el estante era alto y las cajas quedaban por encima de mi cabeza. Intenté quitarlas todas juntas pero la de arriba era demasiado pesada. Me levanté en las puntas de mis pies y tiré despacio de la última caja para poder bajar las otras dos. Pero había calculado mal, la caja era muy pesada y muy grande para mí, tironee y la caja se me vino encima, intenté empujarla de nuevo a su sitio pero su peso me venció y pude ver como la enorme caja caía encima de mi cabeza. En un acto reflejo alcé los brazos pero no fue suficiente, la caja cayó encima mío y me caí al suelo doblándome un tobillo. No se que había en la caja pero al caer hizo mucho ruido. Intenté levantarme pero la cabeza me daba vueltas y el tobillo me dolía demasiado. Pude escuchar como abrían la puerta del baño.

- ¡Lara! ¿Que paso?

Mi amiga miró las cajas tiradas y a mi en el piso también. Pero me asusté cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se agachó al lado mío.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?

- Te lastimaste la cabeza y te sangra _un poco_.

Me llevé la mano a la frente y cuando la retiré cuatro de mis cinco dedos estaban cubiertos de líquido rojo. Intenté serenarme pensando que las heridas de la frente sangran bastante y no había motivo para asustarse.

- ¿Qué trajiste en esas cajas? ¿Piedras?

- No, creo que la que se te cayó en la cabeza era la que tenía el escritorio desarmado. La que _tú tenías que ver_ era la que tenia la Wii junto con el micrófono para que cantemos juntas. Pero no importa, tenemos que ir a un hospital para que te vean esa herida.

Connie me ayudó a sentarme en la cama y se metió al baño para cambiarse, porque había salido envuelta en una toalla.

Encontramos el hospital rápido porque la familia de mi amiga le había dado una hoja repleta de direcciones donde su obra social la atendería en caso de emergencia y un hospital público que estaba cerca. Entramos y nos guiamos por los carteles hacia la guardia. Connie hizo todos los papelerios mientras yo me sostenía una toalla en la cabeza sentada en una silla. Se me había formado una pelota en el empeine del pie y la cabeza me palpitaba suavemente.

- Listo, en unos minutos nos atenderán.

- Gracias.

Luego de tres pacientes escuchamos la voz de la recepcionista por uno de los parlantes:

-Señorita Lara, por favor ingrese al consultorio del Doctor Cullen.


	6. Descubriendo el misterio

**Al principio es un Pov de Lara**** pero van a ver que no lo es todo el capítulo ;). Gracias por los reviews, me encanta saber lo que piensan del Fanfic. Este capítulo se lo dedico a Ari por no haberle contestado su review que fue el primero que tuve :P**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 6**

**Descubriendo el misterio**

**Lara POV**

-_Señorita_ _Lara Connel, por favor ingrese al consultorio del Doctor Cullen_- eso había dicho, ¿no? Pero mis pies no podían moverse, mi mente estaba procesando la información. Yo era Lara Connel, correcto. Estaba en un hospital, debía ir al consultorio para que me atendieran, correcto. Si estaba en un hospital debía haber doctores, correcto ¿Cuántos Cullen habría en el mundo? Ahí mi cerebro no encontraba respuesta.

- Lara, vamos- Connie me tomó del codo y me arrastró hasta el consultorio. Ahí mis sospechas se hicieron realidad, pero de una manera dolorosa. Esperaba encontrarme con un Cullen, si, pero no con _este_ Cullen. Mi mente me mostró una foto, con un hombre rubio, atractivo hasta la desmesura llamado Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward, el suegro de mi hermana. Pero esto era imposible. Mi cerebro se hizo un lío al tratar de asimilarlo. Carlisle Cullen era el vivo retrato de aquella foto, una foto que tenia casi veinte años de antigüedad. Era imposible que aquel rostro perteneciera al mismo hombre. Veinte años después... ¿Podría ser el mismo? ¿Su piel continuaría intacta? ¿Las arrugas no habrían comenzado a marcar su piel? ¿El paso de los años no debería notarse blanqueando su cabello? Connie me arrastraba, literalmente, mientras yo me sostenía la toalla contra la herida y cojeaba, pero no sentía nada más que el miedo. Todo resultada demasiado inverosímil, era imposible. Solo podía repetir esa misma palabra dentro de mi cabeza una y otra vez: imposible, imposible, imposible. Él dio unos pasos en mi dirección, yo lo observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, no podía componer mi rostro. Supuse que pensaría que mi cara de horror se debía al dolor, pero en ese momento el dolor estaba superado, ya casi no lo sentía_._

Se paró enfrente a mí y me examinó con ojos curiosos antes de hablar y dejarme shockeada con su aterciopelada voz.

- ¿Qué le ha sucedido señorita…- chequeó la hoja sujeta a una carpeta- Connel?

Imposible.

- Se le ha caído una caja encima de la cabeza.

- ¿Algo mas?

Imposible.

- Si, se cayó al piso y se dobló el tobillo, tiene el empeine muy inflamado.

- ¿Lara, podrías sentarte en la camilla?

Imposible.

Intenté que una pequeña parte de mi hiciera responder a mis músculos y poder dirigirme a la camilla, pero no podía quitar la mirada de Carlisle, no sabia lo que sentía, una extraña mezcla de miedo, curiosidad y más miedo.

- Creo que está algo confundida, se ha golpeado mucho la cabeza- la voz de Connie temblaba, me di cuenta que mi comportamiento la estaba asustando. Lentamente encontré el camino para ordenarle a mis piernas que se movieran y me senté pesadamente en la camilla.

Carlisle se acercó a mí e intento sacarme la toalla de las manos, pero todavía no podía ordenarles que la soltaran, tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

- No tengas miedo, prometo que no te dolerá_ ._Tendré cuidado de curarte con mucho cuidado.

No supe porqué pero mis músculos se aflojaron de repente y la toalla cayó al piso. Carlisle me dedicó una media sonrisa y tocó suavemente mi frente. Sus manos estaban heladas y un escalofrió me recorrió por la espalda.

- Lo siento. Afortunadamente no hay que coser, pero limpiaré bien la herida y le haré un pequeño vendaje que no debe sacarse hasta por lo menos mañana.

¿Tenía que contestar?

- ¿Podría subir el pie lastimado a la camilla?

Honestamente no, sentía el cuerpo de gelatina. Él me miró con la sonrisa aun en los labios. Tomó mi pierna derecha y mirándome a los ojos me pidió permiso para colocarla el mismo sobre la camilla.

El tacto frió sobre mi empeine me alivió y sin saber porque me sentí completamente tranquila, algo en la forma de ser de Carlisle me hacia sentir en buenas manos y que no había nada por lo que tener miedo. Pero seguía sin encontrarle explicación a su aspecto físico, impecable y tan joven como en aquella fotografía. Mi lengua decidió que era momento de actuar y mi cerebro pudo ordenarle que hablara.

- ¿Qué tal estoy?

- No tan mal. Primero vamos a limpiar la herida en la frente y luego le haremos una placa de rayos X. Lo mas seguro es que sea solo una torcedura, el hueso no debería estar quebrado.

Todo eso no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo, no era el primer accidente que tenia en mi vida. Yo solo quería resolver este problema. Todo era tan extraño, tan misterioso.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

- ¡Lara! Disculpe Doctor, realmente se golpeó mucho la cabeza.

Carlisle solo sonrió. Yo lo miré significativamente, no me iba a dar por vencida tan rápido.

- Tengo 30 años. Pero le aseguro que tengo la experiencia suficiente.

-No lo dudo, deber llevar_ años_ practicando- él me miro extrañado pero no dijo nada. No tenía 30 años, porque si eso fuera cierto, ¿Cuántos tendría en la boda de mi hermana? ¿Once años? Por lo menos eso era lo que decían los cálculos. Pero aquí la matemática no tenía lógica alguna.

Me pasó un algodón con alcohol por la frente para limpiarme pero no sentí ardor, me pidió perdón al rasparme un poco con la gasa para limpiar la sangre coagulada, pero mi sistema nervioso estaba en otro lado y no sentía nada de lo que normalmente debería sentir. Solo quería saber, necesitaba saber.

Pasados unos minutos ya tenía un plan ideado, tendría que ser suficiente para resolver todo este lío. Al fin podría saber como los Cullen se mantenían jóvenes a pesar de los años pasados.

-Bueno, la herida ya está bien, no se quite el vendaje hasta mañana. Ahora la llevarán a hacerse la placa.

Un hombre con ropa verde traía una silla de ruedas y me ayudó a sentarme en ella. La placa me llevó unos pocos minutos y cuando la tuve en mis manos le pedí a Connie que me dejara sola con el Doctor.

- Lara no creo que eso sea una buena idea. Es un poco mayor para nosotras y seguramente esta casado.

Blanqueé los ojos y le hice un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

- No me interesa nada de eso. Tu solo hazme ese favor, ¿sí?

Ella se encogió de hombros y se fue por el pasillo pisando fuerte, no tenia tiempo para pedirle perdón. El enfermero me dejó en la sala de espera y fue a avisarle al Doctor Cullen que ya estaba lista.

Me llevó hasta el consultorio y me dejó enfrente al escritorio que se encontraba allí.

No se donde había quedado mi miedo o mi vergüenza. Yo necesitaba respuestas y de alguna manera las encontraría. Carlisle extendió su mano y lo miré confundida.

-Las placas-. Cierto, esto era un hospital y yo estaba atendiéndome con él.

Una vez que se las di él se levantó y las miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Las placas están bien, pero igualmente le recomiendo reposo por 48 horas, póngase hielo unas cuantas veces por día y la inflamación se irá gradualmente. Le anotaré algunos nombres de antiinflamatorios en el caso de que sienta dolor.

Cuando iba a abrir la boca, un teléfono que se encontraba sobre la mesa vibró.

-Disculpe, será solo un minuto.

Lo miré y le dediqué una leve sonrisa. Carlisle se levantó del asiento y salió por la puerta que se encontraba detrás de mí. Igualmente podría escuchar lo que hablaría.

-Alice.

Esperó unos segundos.

- ¿Ya estás aquí? Entonces nos veremos esta noche en casa de Bella y Edward

El corazón me dio un brinco, ¿mi hermana estaba viviendo en Juneau?

-Oh, si. Diles que te lo manden a casa, no hay problema por eso.

Esto me daba un nuevo plan.

- De nada. Esme estará muy contenta.

Alguien contestó algo del otro lado.

-Estoy con un paciente ahora querida, luego hablamos. Estoy muy contento de que hayas vuelto.

Carlisle entró de nuevo al consultorio, me pidió disculpas por la interrupción y comenzó a anotar los nombres de los remedios en un recetario. Pero en mitad de su tarea alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta.

-Adelante.

Una enfermera con exceso de maquillaje asomó su cabeza por entre la puerta y podría jurar que le hizo ojitos al doctor.

- Lamento la interrupción Doctor Cullen, pero necesitamos que se acerque un momento a la recepción de la guardia.

-Por supuesto. Enseguida vuelvo señorita Connel.

Me aseguré que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y miré fijamente el celular que estaba sobre el recetario. No había muchas maneras de averiguar la verdad y ninguna de las que circulaban por mi mente tenían que ver con respetar la privacidad ajena. Estiré la mano y agudicé el oído, atenta a cualquier ruido de pasos. Tomé el pequeño artefacto plateado, levanté la tapa y mis dedos corrieron febrilmente entre las teclas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Ya tenia una forma para saber lo que necesitaba.

**Edward Pov**

- Edward ¿Me pasarías ese pantalón de allí?

No se en que momento me había convertido en el sirviente de Alice, ella podría hacer esto sola tranquilamente y terminaría igual de rápido. Pero me había convencido diciéndome que quería pasar un tiempo conmigo, que me había extrañado. Era imposible negársele cuando ponía su cara compungida y, además, yo también la había extrañado.

De repente una extraña sucesión de imágenes inundó mi mente. Miré a Alice y me encontré con esa expresión ausente que tanto conocía. No hacia falta que la interrogara en nada, yo veía lo que ella veía. Una chica que no conocía cruzaba una calle y se dirigía a un edificio grande y elegante, reconocí el edificio, era donde se encontraba nuestro departamento. La visión cambió de plano y pude ver que el rostro de la chica estaba vacío, solo había piel. Ni ojos, ni nariz, ni siquiera la boca. Llevaba un gorro de lana negro en la cabeza y unos jeans azul oscuro con una campera gris claro. Pero físicamente era imposible poder reconocerla porque la campera le quedaba demasiado grande. Cruzó la calle lentamente girando el rostro en todas direcciones y cuando iba a tocar el timbre del portero eléctrico la imagen se volvió borrosa hasta desaparecer por completo.

Alice sacudió levemente la cabeza y me miró confundida.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunté.

_No tengo idea__. No se quien era esa chica… ¿desde cuando mis visiones muestran personas sin rostro?_

- ¿Y desde cuando se desvanecen?

Alice me miró preocupada, no le gustaba ser imprecisa o perderse detalles y no ver un rostro era perderse un gran detalle. Mientras cavilábamos sobre el significado que podría tener, el teléfono de Alice vibró en su bolsillo. Lo tomó rápidamente y cuando vio el número en la pantalla frunció el ceño.

_Nú__mero desconocido. _

_-_ ¿Hola?

Podía escuchar perfectamente lo que decían del otro lado.

- Buenos días. Llamamos por una entrega para la señorita Alice Cullen. Querríamos confirmar el lugar de entrega.

- Esta mañana llamé para avisar el nuevo domicilio_. Que gente tan ineficiente_.

- Lo sentimos señorita Cullen pero el empleado que tenía la nueva dirección ha sido asaltado y perdimos los datos que usted nos había dado.

Alice me miró:

_¿T__e molesta si pido que envíen el regalo de Esme aquí? Así puedo dárselo esta noche, si se lo llevan a su casa no estaré allí para ver si le gusta._

Asentí con la cabeza sonriendo mientras veía el regalo que Alice había comprado.

_Si abres la boca eres __**vampiro**__ muerto. _

Alice le dio la dirección y cortó la comunicación. Nos miramos durante un rato y pude ver que ella recordaba su imprecisa visión deteniéndose en los detalles.

_¿Creés que sea una humana? No puedo distinguirla.__ Tampoco puedo precisar cuando sucederá. No me gusta Edward._

-Lo sé. A mi tampoco, pero no nos queda otra solución mas que esperar- no quise preocuparla pero que ella no pudiera saber cuando sucedería lo que había visto era algo que no me animaba.

Escuchamos unas risas provenientes del living. Jacob y Renesmee acababan de llegar y ella le festejaba una broma a su _novio_. Era consciente de que Jacob era perfecto para mi hija pero una fuerza sobre protectora, peor que cuando Bella era humana, me dominaba por completo y me convertía en el típico padre molesto. Por eso me costaba meter a Jacob y la palabra novio en la misma oración.

_Bella tiene razón cuando dice que te pareces a Charlie cuando te restringía las visitas_. Alice me miró divertida y se escapó cuando quise despeinarle el cabello. Me reí despreocupadamente y la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- Bella me miró con un brillo en sus ojos dorados y curvó sus labios sonriendo.

- Edward celoso de Jacob- miré a Alice haciéndole una mueca y ella me sacó la lengua.

Bella se acercó a mí y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras yo la tomaba por los hombros descansando mi cabeza sobre la suya. Este era uno de esos momentos en los que me sentía pleno, Bella había llegado a mi vida para salvarme y mostrarme la felicidad completa. Ella era la razón por la que yo existía. Alice abandonó la habitación diciendo que tenia que probarle algo a Nessie, la única persona en la casa que amaba transformarse en su muñeca personal tamaño natural.

- ¿En que piensas?- Bella levantó su rostro y clavó su mirada en la mía.

- En nosotros.

-¿En nosotros?

-Si, pensaba en cuando me dijiste que tú eras la razón por la que yo existía como vampiro.

- Y es cierto. Si Carlisle no te hubiera convertido, ¿Qué seria de mi vida ahora? No habría forma de estar con el amor de mi existencia si tú no fueras inmortal.

- Estarías con el amor de tu vida entonces.

Ella me miró arqueando las cejas, era esa mirada que me dirigía cuando decía algo que le disgustaba o no acordaba con sus puntos de vista.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién sería?

- ¿Mike Newton? **(N/A: No podia poner a Jacob, imaginense que después de 20 años y con Jacob imprimado con Nessie, ¿qué sentido tendría?)**

Ambos comenzamos a reírnos, hace años no pronunciaba ese nombre.

- Claro, sería mi complemento perfecto para una vida humana. Pero mejor pensemos en mi complemento perfecto en la vida real.

Se puso de puntillas y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, aumenté la presión en su cintura para acercarla más hacia mí. Cuando nuestros labios se juntaron solo pude pensar en que ella nunca había dejado de ser mi marca de heroína, nunca tendría suficiente de ella y mágicamente ella nunca se cansaría de mí tampoco. Suspiré cuando acarició con la punta de su lengua mi labio inferior. Ella subió sus manos a mi cabello entrelazando sus dedos entre ellos y empujando mi rostro para que no me apartara. Nunca había pensado en hacer algo semejante. Comencé a dibujar círculos en su cintura acariciándola hasta los hombros de arriba hacia abajo y un gemido se ahogó en su garganta. Era impresionante cuando amaba a esta _mujer_, era impresionante cuanto la necesitaba y era impresionante también el tiempo que había sobrevivido sin ella.

_Esta __noche intentaré convencerlo, no creo que pueda continuar negándose. Es una completa estupidez_.

Me separé de Bella bruscamente y me miró confundida. Aquel pensamiento había sido prácticamente un grito y me dirigí como una tromba hacia el comedor. Evidentemente se le había escapado porque cuando la miré su cara se convirtió en la perfecta imitación de un tomate. Jacob me miró sorprendido y tomó la mano de Nessie fuertemente entre sus manos.

-Hola Edward. ¿Hay algún problema?

-Necesito hablar con mi hija unos minutos. Bella, tu también.

-Papá, más tarde, ¿si?

-No, tiene que ser ahora. Estoy seguro que a Jacob no le molestará.

Nessie se levantó del sofá y caminó con la cabeza gacha hacia nuestra habitación. Bella me miró interrogándome pero yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza y caminar detrás de nuestra hija.

Una vez en la habitación Nessie se sentó en el medio de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y con gesto obstinado. Me miró y no pudo evitar pensar un "Lo siento". Yo sabia bien que en el fondo toda esa rebeldía que pretendía demostrarnos era algo que no sentía realmente. Solamente me preguntaba cuando la dejaría de lado y volvería a ser mi adorable Renesmee.

- ¿Alguno podría explicarme que es lo que sucede?- preguntó Bella.

- Papá metiéndose en la cabeza de los demás, lo mismo de siempre. _Deberías respetar los pensamientos ajenos, ¿Dónde está la caballerosidad que tanto ostentas?_- Renesmee nunca me diría algo así delante de Bella, solo se limitaba a pensarlo en el volumen mas alto que su mente era capaz de reproducir.

- Tu padre no lo hace adrede. Pero algo debe haber sucedido para que se sintiera tan ofendido.

- Hija, no quiero que te sientas así respecto a mí. Estas fingiendo ser algo que no eres y no somos unos padres cerrados de mente como para que no puedas confiar en nosotros. Pero si es algo que no quieres hablar conmigo puedo entenderlo y me iré por un par de horas, lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar una palabra.

- ¿Una palabra de qué? Nessie, mi amor, sabré comprender cualquier cosas que quieras contarme; tu padre y yo intentaremos ayudarte.

Nuestra hija se miró las manos con gesto compungido mientras unas gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- Yo…es sobre algo que quiero hacer. O intentar- me dirigió una mirada avergonzada, ella se debatía entre dejar que me quedara o mandarme lo más lejos posible de una manera que no me hiriera. Eso me gustaba, esa era mi hija: dulce, cariñosa, amable. Decidí ayudarla y di media vuelta para abandonar la habitación.

- No, papá. Quiero que te quedes. Así resultará más fácil.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Bella estaba cada vez mas confundida, ¿en serio no lo veía venir?

- Que él me ayude a expresar lo que pasa por mi mente. Hay momentos en los que ni siquiera yo puedo entenderlo.

Por un momento los tres nos quedamos callados, podía sentir el corazón de Nessie latiendo rápidamente, sus pensamientos eran borrones que pasaban rápidamente, otros mas lentos, el rostro de Jacob estaba bastante presente y me mordí la lengua.

Nos sentamos uno a cada lado de Nessie y Bella tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

- Ambos te ayudaremos a entenderlo, solo dilo como te salga.

Una brusca oración se formó en sus pensamientos, tal como lo sentía, pero decidió rearmarla antes de decirla mirándome avergonzada.

- Bueno, es algo que me gustaría hacer con Jacob. Pero él se niega completamente.

- ¿A que se niega? No puede ser tan malo.

Miré a Bella incrédulo, ella captó mi mirada y de haber podido se habría puesto roja, como solía sucederle cuando era humana. Su boca formó una pequeña "o" y murmuró "entiendo".

-Bien, eso es lo que molestó a papá, escucharme pensando como convencer a Jake de que es un necio y que no hay nada por lo que preocuparse.

La charla no duró demasiado, solo lo justo y necesario para que Nessie comprendiera el miedo de Jacob, mas allá del problema genético; cuando amas a una persona y debes hacer una entrega física…digamos que eso no es lo más fácil del mundo y yo bien lo sabía. Lamentablemente ella comenzó a sentirse insegura después que le dijéramos eso y sus pensamientos rondaban en la cuestión de si sería lo suficientemente buena para él. Logramos calmarla y Bella sugirió que conversara con Jake sobre el tema, era algo que debían decidir como pareja. Igualmente yo intentaría sugerirle a Jacob que si tocaba a mi niña antes de que ella tuviera un anillo alrededor de su dedo anular izquierdo estaría en graves problemas. Nessie nos agradeció con un beso en ambas mejillas, nos abrazó fuertemente y una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro. Al fin mi dulce niña estaba de vuelta conmigo, la paz estaba declarada.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente, los jueves no teníamos clases y decidimos mirar una película hasta que Carlisle y Esme llegaran a la noche. Alice se había encargado de comprar varios DVDs en su viaje y prácticamente nos obligó a ver un drama romántico, la película tenia bastantes años y se llamaba "La casa en el lago". Estábamos llegando a la parte emocionante, Sandra Bullock abría el buzón de su correo para recibir una carta _instantánea_ de Keanu Revees, cuando mi mente reprodujo un pensamiento a un volumen tan alto que me sentí aturdido, aunque eso resultara imposible. "_Necesito saber la verdad ¡No seas miedosa, estas tan cerca de entender todo este maldito problema_!" Inevitablemente mi garganta lanzó un bajo gruñido cuando los pensamientos de alguien desconocido me llegaron como una radio mal sintonizada, primero eran gritos, de repente se cortaban, luego los escuchaba con un volumen inclusive bajo para mis sentidos y luego volvían a ser un grito.

"_Tengo miedo_"- ese se repetía a un volumen casi imposible de escuchar.

¡_Necesito respuestas!_- el volumen de este me atontó por un momento, nunca en mi vida vampírica había sentido como si los ruidos rebotaran en mi cabeza, ¿así se sentirían las migrañas?

- ¡Edward!- cuando escuché mi nombre me di cuenta que tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados y mi garganta gruñía a todo pulmón. ¿En que momento me había puesto de pie y cerrado los puños tan fuertemente? Miré a mí alrededor y vi como todos me miraban confundidos.

Entonces Alice lanzó un grito, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Miré directo a sus ojos ausentes pero no pude ver nada, la mente de mi hermana estaba completamente en blanco, vacía, ni una sola imagen. En ese momento el miedo se apoderó de mí. ¿Era yo quien no podía saber lo que ella pensaba o era ella la que no veía nada? Pero cuando el pánico fue desapareciendo pude escuchar los demás pensamientos, era Alice, parecía como si su don se hubiera esfumado por un momento. Me miró aterrorizada y antes de que pudiera decirle nada el timbre de la puerta de entrada sonó sobresaltándonos a todos.

**Lara POV**

Alice había caído en la trampa. Mientras caminaba por las calles apretaba el papel en mi mano, lo abrí por décima vez para leer la dirección que tenia anotada allí. El día estaba bastante fresco, me había puesto una campera gris, un gorro de lana negro en la cabeza y unos jeans azul oscuro . Apreté el paso y debido a la agitación sentí arder mi garganta con cada respiración. Tres cuadras. Dos cuadras. En la esquina. Me paré en seco y revisé una vez más el papel, miré hacia la vereda de enfrente y encontré la replica de lo que estaba anotado en mi papelito.

De repente me sentí abrumada, me debatía entre irme o quedarme. Pero no podía irme, estaba demasiado cerca como para echarlo a perder. Por otro lado tenia miedo, después de todo no sabía a lo que me estaba enfrentando ni a lo que me sucedería una vez allí dentro. Me infundé coraje a mi misma y crucé la calle. Por un momento desee con todas mis fuerzas sentirme protegida y que nada me sucediera. Mi dedo se dirigió al timbre y lo presioné una sola vez. Ya no había tiempo de arrepentirse.

Esperé unos minutos pero nadie me contestó. Cuando estaba comenzando a desesperarme una mujer apareció al lado mío, fingí buscar algo en mis bolsillos y ella me preguntó amablemente:

- ¿Necesitas pasar?

- Si, gracias. No se donde he dejado las llaves.

Entré al edificio y decidí dirigirme hacia las escaleras, cuando la mujer desapareció dentro de uno de los ascensores bajé los tres escalones que había subido y me metí en el segundo que había allí, prefería subir sola.

Esperé impacientemente hasta llegar al quinto piso y cuando las puertas se abrieron me quedé petrificada. ¿Era esto lo que realmente quería? ¿Llegar al fondo del asunto? Decidí que sí, por mucho que doliera o costara, necesitaba saber la verdad.

Salí del ascensor y me dirigía a la única puerta que había en todo el piso. Choqué mis nudillos contra la misma y esperé. El corazón me latía fuertemente y mi respiración estaba llegando a la hiperventilación; cuando sentía que la impaciencia me dominaría la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Estaba segura de ser capaz de desmayarme en ese momento. Pero no tuve porque, por un motivo estuve segura de encontrarme en el lugar equivocado. Quien me abrió la puerta era un chico altísimo, de piel cobriza y ojos negros. Me miró con una sonrisa y me preguntó amablemente:

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Lo miré atónita, no tenia idea de quien era ese.

- Estoy buscando a la familia Cullen-. Intenté echar un vistazo por detrás de él pero cerró la puerta hasta dejarla apoyada en su espalda.

- Lo siento, pero aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre.

Lo miré arqueando las cejas, el fortachón este no me iba a mentir en la cara como si nada. Comencé a enojarme y me adelanté un paso.

-¿Entonces porque Alice me dio, hoy, esta dirección por teléfono?

- No se de quien me hablas.

- Mira, no se quien eres y tampoco me interesa, yo solo necesito hablar con ellos. No estoy buscando problemas.

- ¿Cómo puedo saber que dices la verdad? Yo tampoco se quien eres y no dejaré que pases, no hay nada aquí que te interese.

- ¿Tú que sabes?- este idiota me estaba exasperando- ¿Qué eres, el guardaespaldas? Solo diles que Lara Connel necesita hablar con ellos.

Por unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Intentó recomponer su expresión pero era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Vas a decirles o que? No tengo todo el día.

- Ya te lo dije, aquí no vive nadie llamado Cullen, ni Alice. Vete.

Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta una voz desde adentro lo llamó.

- Jake, está bien. Déjala pasar.

El grandulón, que aparentemente se llamaba Jake, abrió la puerta y esperó hasta que yo entrara.

El interior de la casa era magnífico, las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco inmaculado y el piso era de madera clara, el primer ambiente era un espacioso living con un gran sillón y una televisión enfrente de última generación rodeada de estanterías con miles de películas. No pude ver nada más porque cinco personas me miraban fijamente. Lo primero que me llamo la atención fue ver a Nessie allí, y de repente recordé porque sus ojos me eran tan familiares, eran iguales a los de Bella. También estaban Alice, que me miraba completamente sorprendida; Jasper, me sentí aterrorizada cuando clavé mi vista en él, me miraba con una extraña mezcla de enojo y antipatía. A su lado estaba Edward, simplemente sentí que entraba en estado de shock, era como retroceder en el tiempo y encontrarme en el día de la boda, todos lucían insoportablemente iguales. Junto a Edward había una hermosa mujer morena, de piel tan pálida como el resto.

- ¿Bella?- ¿Era ella? Estaba tan cambiada, casi irreconocible. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Tenia el mismo color de ojos que el resto, la nariz se le había afinado y su cuerpo lucía aún más delgado y tonificado.

Ella miró a Edward como preguntándole algo pero su marido mantenía la mirada clavada en mi, yo no podía dejar de preguntarme si ella era mi hermana y deseaba fervientemente que alguien me respondiera. Edward cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por la frente, acariciándola de lado a lado. Miró a Bella brevemente y asintió.

- Si, yo soy Bella. ¿Te conozco?

No pude contestarle, todo este tiempo ella había estado viva. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle algo así a mamá? De repente me sentí enojada de nuevo, ¿En que clase de monstruo de había convertido mi hermana?

- Tu no me conoces, pero yo si te conozco. Soy Lara, tu media hermana.

* * *

**Perdón por la espera, me costó bastante escribir este capítulo y no quería que terminara antes de que Lara se encontrara con Bella porque si no me iban a matar :P**

**Voy a intentar no tardar demasiado en subir el próximo, díganme que les pareció este capítulo!**

**Ale**


	7. Descubriendo el misterio II

**Nota: En un review me preguntaron si Lara está enamorada de Carlisle, la respuesta es no, solamente esta "dazzleada". Es muy complicado describir a Carlisle y solamente quería que al hacerlo se pudiera ver la bondad que él tiene.**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 7**

**Descubriendo el misterio II**

**Bella POV**

­-Soy Lara Connel, tu hermana.

Todos nos quedamos pasmados y lo más extraño es que dentro de ese todo se encontraban Alice y Edward. Al principio me costó encontrar veracidad en las palabras de la chica y lancé una fugaz mirada a Edward. Él observaba a Lara con una expresión asombrada mientras se acariciaba la frente con gesto ausente

-¿Mi qué?- tendría que averiguar si mentía o no por cuenta propia.

- Tu media hermana, soy la hija de Renée y Phil.

Al escuchar el nombre de mamá se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, todavía me dolía no poder hablar con ella. Lara me miraba impaciente y Edward dio un grito ahogado que solamente los vampiros podríamos haber escuchado.

-Entiendo si no me crees, pero no estoy mintiendo. Yo vine aquí solamente porque necesito saber la verdad.

Eso era algo que estaba fuera de discusión, yo no podía contarle la verdad a nadie. Pero ella lucia desesperada, tenía una expresión torturada y me imaginé que debía pensar estar volviéndose loca.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- opté por contarle lo justo y necesario basándome en sus sospechas.

-Que estás muerta, eso es lo que mamá supone. No puedo creer lo que has hecho con ella, nunca pudo reponerse de tu perdida.

No supe que contestar a esa acusación, porque ella tenía razón, si mamá había sufrido era totalmente culpa mía. Había sido egoísta.

- Era lo mejor para ella.

Lara me observó con los ojos completamente abiertos, juzgando si yo y ella estábamos mentalmente sanas.

- ¿Lo mejor? Tú puedes decir eso porque no la has visto noches llorando, no has pasado cada 13 de septiembre acostada a su lado consolándola. No has pasado los aniversarios de _tu_ muerte, no has visto como mi madre perdía el brillo de alegría en los ojos día a día, no has pensando que nunca podrías llenar el hueco que _tu_ hermana dejó en su vida. No hay excusa que valga.

Me quede estática con los pies clavados en el piso. No sabía que contestarle y sentí como la pena me inundaba.

Ella me miró con una mezcla de odio y asco, estaba completamente enojada y no le importaba que seis _personas_ la miraran atónitas.

- ¿Qué es lo que eres? Además de un monstruo.

Ella misma se había contestado, yo era un monstruo. No solo por ser un vampiro, también por el daño que había causado a las personas que amé. A todas ellas, incluyendo a Edward, a Jacob, a mi padre, a mi madre…todas y cada una de ellas.

- Diste en el clavo. Soy lo que tú piensas que soy, un monstruo.

- No me tomes el pelo.

- No lo hago, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Soy un monstruo.

Jasper me observó advirtiéndome, pero no me importaba, yo quería contarle la verdad a Lara, ella necesitaba saber y yo necesitaba decírselo.

-Los monstruos no existen.

- ¿Qué otra explicación puedes encontrarle a mi juventud? ¿Tienes alguna teoría?

Lara me observó, pensativa y me sorprendió con que frialdad y objetividad estaba tomando las cosas, como si no fuera nada más que un extraño misterio por resolver, algo que no le incumbía. Como si quisiera saber lo que yo era por simple curiosidad.

- Bella- Edward me miró a los ojos- cuidado.

- No tengo teorías, solo quiero saber que es lo que pasa, por qué mentiste y por qué nos engañaste.

- Puedo contártelo todo, pero saber la verdad tiene un riesgo.

- ¿Un riesgo?

- Sí, tu vida estará en riesgo desde el momento en el que sepas la verdad.

- Basta, es suficiente- Jasper se acercó a nosotras,que en ese momento estábamos enfrentadas a apenas dos pasos de diferencia. No supe en que momento habíamos caminado la una hacia la otra.

- No ¡No es suficiente! No se _cual de todos_ eres y no me interesa. Bella tiene que contarme que es lo que está pasando.

Jasper levantó los labios por encima de sus dientes y profirió un gruñido sordo, su actitud me sorprendió, no entendía porque estaba tan enojado. Lara no se asustó, había una extraña determinación en ella y dio dos pasos hacia Jasper, que gruñó nuevamente. Alice se interpuso entre los dos en un rápido movimiento y susurró al oído de Jasper para tranquilizarlo.

- No les tengo miedo- dijo mi hermana, desafiante.

- Lara- Edward la miro directamente a los ojos, caminando lentamente hacia ella- te daremos las respuestas que estás buscando, pero debes darnos unos momentos, entiende que esto no es normal para nosotros.

- Ni tampoco para mi, creedme, no me paso la vida buscando hermanas perdidas y encontrando gente que luce exactamente igual que hace veinte años. Ni siendo gruñida por algún tipo de psicópata rubio- Lara miró a Jasper arqueando una ceja - ¿Qué es lo que pensabas hacer, morderme?

La habitación quedó en el completo silencio, no creíamos que Jasper quisiera morderla, pero nadie dudaba de que hubiera podido, de que todos podríamos.

- ¿Morderme?

En ese momento pude sentir algo de miedo en la voz de Lara, y adiviné que estaba pensando seriamente en si Jasper habría querido morderla. Y en ese momento toda la determinación y sensación de seguridad desapareció, Lara nos miró espantada y luego de susurrar "morderme" una vez más, se desplomó sobre el suelo.

**x.o..o..o.x.o**

- ¿Cómo no viste que esto sucedería, Alice?

- ¿No podías advertirnos lo que ella estaba pensando, Edward?

- Esto es extraño, ella es compañera mía en la universidad, ¡estuve hablando con mi tía!

- Esa chica no me gusta, ¿Cómo sabemos que dice la verdad?

- ¡No vi nada! Era imposible saber que ella vendría hoy, era imposible verla de nuevo.

- No, no se porque no puedo saber lo que piensa. ¡Es como una radio mal sintonizada!

- ¡Hey! ¡Cállense todos! No se ustedes pero yo no puedo hablar de esta manera, susurrando a lo loco y a una velocidad que produce jaqueca- Jacob nos obligó a detener nuestros murmullos desenfrenados.

- Hay dos cuestionas básicas- Edward tomó la palabra- Alice no puede ver su futuro o solamente de manera imparcial y yo escucho sus pensamientos cuando Lara lo desea.

- No hay forma de que yo pueda sentir su estado de ánimo, solo sentí una fuerte ansiedad procediendo de ella cuando entró en la casa pero luego fue como intentar percibir las emociones de un muerto. Ninguna.

Jasper nos miraba frunciendo el ceño, su don hasta funcionaba conmigo a pesar de la protección en mi mente, fuera como fuera Lara repelía su don, como el de Edward y el de Alice, aunque de una forma parcial. Pero por momentos definitiva.

- Ella es la misma chica que me encontré en Phoenix. Es la que me dijo tu nombre, Bella.

Ahora las cosas comenzaban a encajar.

- Y en ese momento no tuviste ninguna visión de ella tampoco- dijo Edward.

- ¿Y como es eso de que no puedes leer sus pensamientos?- eso era lo que mas me preocupaba.

- Es extraño, pareciera como si ella me bloqueara intencionalmente y cuando lo desea. Cuando estábamos mirando la película capté algo, antes de que llegara, ella gritaba en su mente que necesitaba respuestas y cuando estaba atemorizaba los pensamientos dejaban de escucharse de repente.

- Es como una especie de escudo más desarrollado, que abarca su mente y su cuerpo- Nessie habló por primera vez y todos la miramos con atención- Piénsenlo, cuando Alice la conoció en Phoenix no tuvo una visión de ella. Papá escuchó sus pensamientos cuando ella necesitaba respuestas, creo que era una manera de decirle que se las diera. Luego Jazz percibió la ansiedad que ella tenía pero no pudo aplacarla, y cuando ella comenzó a sentirse en peligro las emociones dejaron de ser percibidas por él. Es como un instinto de supervivencia súper desarrollado. Apuesto que yo tampoco puedo aplicar mi don con ella. Pero dudo que sea algo que hace de manera consciente.

- Hace unos días tuve una visión de ella viniendo aquí, pero no pude ver su rostro.

- Si tenemos en cuenta lo que dice Nessie, pudiste "verla" porque ella estaba buscando respuestas y las quería si o si. Pero a pesar de eso no pudiste precisar cuando llegaría ni en que momento, tampoco sabíamos que era ella hasta verla hoy aquí.

Todos permanecimos mirando el cuerpo de Lara aun tendido en el piso, pensando en las conclusiones que habíamos sacado.

- Creo que seria mejor levantarla de allí- me incliné a su lado y la levanté en brazos, luego la acosté sobre el sofá del living.

No sabíamos bien que hacer, podríamos llevarla de nuevo a la universidad y dejarla allí para luego irnos de Juneau. Pero yo me opuse, no quería hacerle eso, después de todo ella era mi hermana y nadie merecía más mentiras. Decidimos que si ella quería correr el riesgo, entonces le contaría la verdad, pero Edward me hizo prometer que me limitaría a contestar las preguntas que Lara me hiciera. No sabíamos cuando despertaría y Alice se paseaba nerviosa por la habitación. Jasper prefería no estar en la casa cuando Lara despertara y se había ido, nunca había estado frente a una persona inmune a su don y decía que la sensación era insoportable. Edward se había quedado, a pesar de que yo le insistiera que no lo hiciera cuando se le escapó decir que los pensamientos, que a veces Lara permitía escuchar, le producían algo parecido a un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Comenzaba a asustarme que Lara no volviera en si, pero los demás me tranquilizaron diciéndome que lo haría cuando estuviera lista. A los pocos minutos mi hermana comenzó a parpadear lentamente y se levantó del sillón de forma brusca. Nos miró a todos desorientada y se sentó nuevamente agachando la cabeza.

- No fue una pesadilla.

- No, lo siento. Realmente estás aquí.

Edward comenzó a acariciarse las sienes y fruncía el ceño cada tanto. A Lara no se le paso ese detalle.

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?

Me sorprendió el tono preocupado de su voz, toda su actitud desafiante se había esfumado.

Edward la miró y con una media sonrisa le dijo que se encontraba bien.

- Creí que tenías miles de preguntas para hacerme- le dije a Lara con curiosidad.

- Y las tengo, pero no estoy segura si realmente quiero saber todo.

- Te diré lo que quieras saber, tú solo debes preguntarme.

- ¿Qué eres?- ella me observó con cautela, esperando mi respuesta; pero pude adivinar que también deseaba que yo no se la diera. No podía decirle lo que era desde el principio, era algo demasiado inverosímil.

- ¿No tienes ninguna sospecha?

- No tengo la más mínima idea.

- Bien, antes tengo que recordarte lo que te dije. Corres un riesgo al saber la verdad, y nosotros también.

- ¿Ustedes también?

Si ella supiera… los Vulturis no la matarían solo a ella, también nos matarían a nosotros por develar el secreto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguien que no les permite que la gente sepa lo que son?- ¡Si que entendía rápido!

- Exacto, es parte de lo que somos, y para proteger a los que también son como nosotros.

- ¿Hay mas como ustedes?

- Bastantes.

Ella me miró a los ojos durante un largo rato y me sorprendió que mantuviera la mirada tanto tiempo, sin sentirse intimidada. No estaba acostumbrada a que me miraran durante tanto tiempo, las personas no se sentían cómodas observándome.

- ¿Por qué estas tan delgada? En las fotos del casamiento lucias delgada pero no tanto como ahora.

- El embarazo de mi hija me debilitó y perdí mucho peso.

Nessie hizo una mueca de dolor y Lara me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Tienes una hija? ¿Soy tía?

- Si, tengo una hija- _de casi tu misma edad_, pensé.

- ¿Está ella aquí?

- Si.

- ¿Podrías ser mas especifica? Nunca me gustaron los _ping pong_ de preguntas y respuestas.

Sonreí un poco, pero no quería decirle que Nessie era mi hija, porque era algo bastante difícil de asimilar, casi igual que asimilar que yo era un vampiro. Era información peligrosa y abrumadora para cualquier ser humano normal. Pero Lara me miró con impaciencia.

- Renesmee es mi hija.

- ¿Renesmee?

- Tal vez la conozcas con el nombre de Nessie.

Lara se giró bruscamente hasta encontrarse con la mirada de mi hija.

- Creí que eras…yo pensaba… ¿Su hija?

- Lara, por favor no le digas nada a Lila. Ella no tiene ni idea, no me interesa hacerle correr ningún riesgo. Ella cree que Edward y Bella son mis hermanos, no sabe que son mis padres.

- No se lo diré, de todos modos no me creería. Apenas yo puedo creerlo. De modo que… ¿La enfermedad existió?

- No, nunca estuve enferma, solo embarazada.

- ¿Y porque no le dijiste a Renée? ¿Por qué inventaron todo el asunto de la enfermedad y que nadie podía…?- Lara no terminó la oración, pude intuir que ella estaba sacando conclusiones -¿Ya te habías convertido en lo que eres ahora cuando estabas embarazada?

-No, aun no. Fue después, a los pocos minutos.

- ¿Entonces? No lo entiendo.

- No fue un embarazo normal. Nadie podía verme en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué es lo que eres?- repitió su pregunta inicial.

Decidí que se había acabado el suspenso, le daría sus respuestas.

- Un vampiro.

Ella me miró sorprendida por un segundo y luego comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Miré a Edward aterrorizada pero él miraba fijamente a Lara. Pensé que le estaría dando un ataque de histeria y lo afirmé cuando comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- No puede ser, no puede ser. Es imposible, esto tiene que ser una extraña pesadilla- susurraba para si misma, pero yo podía escucharla.

Edward me miró con una extraña expresión de dolor, supuse que Lara estaría enviándole indirectas mentales que le estaban estallando en la cabeza.

- Tengo que salir de aquí.

Edward salió disparado por la puerta de entrada dejándome con Alice y Nessie, ¿dónde se había metido Jacob? No se me ocurría que hacer, Lara estaba desconsolada y dudaba de que un frió consuelo, lo único que podía ofrecerle, aliviaría su pena. Extendí una mano hacia ella cuando sus ojos me enfocaron. Me miró con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y comenzó a secárselas frenéticamente con el dorso de ambas manos. Supuse que ella no quería que yo viera su parte débil.

- Entonces, ¿no es una broma? ¿Eso es lo que realmente eres?- su voz sonaba nasal y ronca.

- Si, lo lamento.

- Que ironía.

La miré con curiosidad, no entendía que tenia de irónico que yo fuera un vampiro. Ella no tenia miedo, pude ver como su rostro se llenaba de una sensación de alivio, comenzó a relajarse y el ritmo de su corazón bajó hasta lograr un pulso normal.

- Supongo que ahora solo me resta contárselo a Renée. ¿O prefieres hacerlo tú?

La miré atónita. Yo estaba arrepentida de haberle ocultado el secreto a mi madre, pero… ¿realmente quería que ella se enterara? Verme con este aspecto, de repente, no seria nada bueno.

- Ya no es algo que decidirás tú sola, Bella. Es algo que me incumbe a mí también.

- Y realmente piensas que mamá podría asimilar una noticia así, ¿cierto?

- Ella es más fuerte de lo que recuerdas. Si es que la recuerdas.

Sus palabras eran como grandes puñales clavándose en mí, pero no podía enojarme con ella. Porque tenía razón.

- Creo que eres egoísta, Bella. O por lo menos lo has sido. Pensaste solo en tu felicidad, en lograr lo que querías en la vida sin importarte el precio que tuvieron que pagar los demás.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Te casaste con Edward, eres feliz a su lado, hasta tienes una hija con él. Vives en una casa lujosa, apuesto a que no pasas necesidades, si quieres algo, lo obtienes. Tu vida es lo que la mayoría de las personas anhelan: encontrar el amor de tu vida, ser feliz con esa persona, formar una familia y, por sobre todas las cosas, encajar en un lugar siendo tú misma. El sueño hecho realidad. ¿Pero alguna vez has pensado en el precio de todo eso? Podrías haber evaluado mejor las consecuencias de tu decisión.

- Y las evalué Lara, no creas que soy puro egoísmo. Yo también sufrí al separarme de mi familia, era la parte que menos me gustaba de todo esto.

- Yo solamente creo que llegó el momento de reparar un poco el daño que has hecho. Tú eres feliz, deja que el resto también lo sea.

- Bien. Hablaré con mamá, pero debes prometerme que dejarás que yo lo haga.

- No estás en condiciones de negociar nada, pero lo haré. De todas formas estaré contigo cuando lo hagas.

Supuse que no llegaría a un mejor trato, por lo que no tenia otra opción que aceptar el que ella me ofrecía.

- De acuerdo. Cuando llegue el momento te avisaré.

Ella me miró y asintió.

- Lara, de verdad lamento si has sufrido por mi causa. Me gustaría que pudiéramos llevarnos bien, después de todo eres mi hermana.

- Mamá siempre me decía que de habernos conocido, me hubieras agradado- casi sonrió al decir eso y yo le correspondí con una media sonrisa - Lamento, solo un poco, haber venido a tu casa de una manera tan impaciente. Pero…necesitaba mis respuestas, este tema me ha estado volviendo loca desde que me encontré con Alice en Phoenix.

- Si, ahora que sé quien eres puedo entender tu expresión en ese momento- Alice se sentó al lado de Lara en el sofá y le miró sonriendo. Recordé la primera vez que conocí a Alice y cuando me dejó atónita saludándome con un beso en la mejilla como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Ella solía causar esa impresión en la gente.

- Si, no fue el mejor día de mi vida- Lara observaba a Alice curiosa, supuse que ahora que sabía la verdad tendría ganas de saber más sobre nosotros.

- El rubio que se enojó conmigo, ¿cuál de todos es él? Mamá me dijo sus nombres y sé que tú eres Alice y por supuesto conozco a Edward, pero no recuerdo cuál era Emmett y cuál era Jasper.

- Él era Jasper, y es mi pareja. Emmett es el de pelo castaño.

- También conocí a Carlisle hace pocos días.

Alice, Nessie y yo la miramos con curiosidad.

- Tuve un incidente en la universidad y me llevaron al hospital. Carlisle me atendió.

- ¿Y cómo eres capaz de reconocernos? Nunca antes nos había visto ¿Renée nos describió para ti?

- Los reconozco por el álbum de fotos- Lara se levantó y extrajo un papel arrugado y doblado del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, lo abrió y pudimos ver una foto de todos los Cullen, incluyéndome a mi -con vestido de novia-, a mi madre y a mi padre.

- ¿Cómo tienes una foto de mi casamiento?

- No lo se, nunca las había visto y este verano encontré el álbum en casa cuando nos mudamos. Mamá me los había descrito y al encontrar el álbum no fue difícil reconocerlos, solamente no podía recordar cual era Jasper y cual Emmett.

- Yo se lo envié a Florida a los pocos días de que ustedes se casaran- obra de Alice, debería haberlo supuesto.

La puerta se abrió y Jasper, Jacob y Edward entraron por ella. Jasper tenía el rostro descompuesto y Lara lo observó con mala cara.

- Carlisle y Esme están viniendo hacia aquí- Edward caminó hacia donde estaba yo y se sentó a mi lado- Lara, ¿prefieres quedarte o quieres que te llevemos hacia la universidad?

- Una reunión de casi todos los Cullen, promete ser interesante. Me quedo.

* * *

**Siento que este capítulo es puro diálogo y no se como me las voy a arreglar con el que viene, los Cullen juntos y encima Lara ahí haciendo preguntas… **

**No se cuando voy a poder actualizar, este fin de semana no voy a estar en mi casa, voy a hacer todo lo posible por tener el capitulo listo para antes del viernes, pero hoy es miércoles, no puedo prometer nada! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Gracias por los reviews, síganme dejando sus opiniones! Y también gracias a los que me agregan como autora favorita o como historia favorita.**

**Ale**


	8. Explícame

**Se que me fui al carajo con la demora, pero tengo mis razones. Primero me fui unos días a la casa de mi abuela (La Pampa, 600 km de mi casa) y obviamente si no tienen dos ventiladores menos van a tener una computadora con internet jaja. Segundo: Había empezado a escribir el capítulo feliz de la vida y por problemas tecnologicos ¬¬ lo perdí. Cuando me pasan esas cosas me enojo y no escribo por varios días (en este caso semanas) y no solo perdí el fanfic sino que también perdí las cosas que escribía desde que tenia 13 años. Un bajón total. Bueno, basta de explicaciones. Espero que les guste el capítulo y perdón por la demora.**

**Ale**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Explícame**

**Lara POV**

Bien, la situación no es lo que se dice: normal. Estaba en la casa de unos supuestos vampiros esperando la llegada de más vampiros. Si, claro. Bella había intentado convencerme de que creyera semejante mentira y llegados a este punto mi resolución había sido fingir que me creía sus historias y comportarme amablemente. Pero todavía no encontraba explicación para su aspecto físico. Pensé que tal vez los Cullen eran alquimistas, personas que van en busca de elementos extraños como la Piedra Filosofal, si bebían de su elixir serían poseedores de la inmortalidad. Era una explicación que podía llegar a asimilar y creer. Pero… ¿vampiros?

Así que esa era mi situación. Me sentía completamente fuera de lugar. El chico enorme, Jacob, estaba algo tenso. Dirigí una rápida mirada a sus brazos, era bien capaz de darle una paliza a cualquiera. Aunque si todas esas historias que me contaba Bella eran ciertas, eso lo hacia el menos peligroso de todos. Jasper me dirigía miradas exasperadas y decidí sostenerle una. No me incomodaba mirar a las personas a los ojos. Sin embargo, él no desvió la vista. A ese juego podían jugar dos y yo no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. No se cuanto tiempo nos estuvimos mirando a los ojos, pero lamentablemente perdí. El portero eléctrico sonó y di un salto en mi asiento. Edward se acercó y presiono el botón sin molestarse en saber quien era.

Ahora la idea me parecía estúpida, en este lugar nadie se pondría de mi lado. Edward me miró detenidamente, sorprendentemente su mirada me incomodó. Era como si estuviera hurgando en mis ojos, buscando algo. Desee tener una coraza a mí alrededor para poder sentirme protegida. Edward hizo una mueca con sus labios y se acarició la frente, parecía que estaba sufriendo una jaqueca o algo parecido. Pero antes de poder asegurarme se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta y la abrió. Me sorprendí al ver a Carlisle del otro lado sosteniendo la mano de una mujer, supuse que sería Esme. ¿Cómo había sabido Edward que ellos estaban allí? Yo no había escuchado el timbre de la puerta, solo el portero eléctrico.

La pareja entró en la habitación y Carlisle me observó sorprendido.

- Lara, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, no se preocupe. No vine como paciente, estoy aquí para ver a mi hermana, Bella- extendí mi brazo apuntándola.

- Vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa.

Claro, a mi no me parecía tan sorprendente como la historieta que Bella me había dicho.

- No te das una idea, Carlisle- Bella se levantó y caminó hacia ellos. Me sorprendió la gracia de sus movimientos, Renée siempre me había dicho que Bella era torpe y sus propios pies suponían un elemento peligroso para ella misma.

- Carlisle- me dirigí a él tímidamente, no sabia porque extraña razón hablar con Carlisle me inspiraba confianza, estaba convencida de que él no me mentiría. Era algo completamente irracional sentirme así, pero decidí seguir mis instintos.

- ¿Si?

¿Cómo empezar? Supuse que lo mejor era ir directamente al grano y no salirme por la tangente, ser directa.

- Bella me ha contado algo, pero no le creo. Me resulta imposible.

- ¿Qué te ha contado algo?- pero él no me mirara, tenía la vista clavaba en Edward. Me quede callada porque era evidente que era el turno de mi _cuñado_ para hablar.

- Si, Bella le ha contado la verdad- solté un resoplido sin poder evitarlo, pero nadie se dio por aludido- Y si, ella sabe los riesgos que eso supone.

- ¿Todos los riesgos? No solo arriesgas tu propia vida Lara, también arriesgas la de tu hermana.

Eso me dejo boquiabierta, Carlisle no negaba que la historia no fuera verdad.

- Entonces… ¿vampiros?- dije la palabra tan bajo que pensé que nadie me escucharía.

- Si, Lara. Nunca te mentí- Bella me miró fijamente y supe que me decía la verdad, por más inverosímil que pudiera resultar.

- Quiero una prueba, lo que sea.

Jasper soltó una risa macabra y me contestó:

- ¿Te ofreces como voluntaria?- ya me estaba hartando de ese rubio prepotente. Pero parecía que no era la única, Alice lo observó enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Voluntaria? No, gracias. Solo muéstrenme donde duermen, que alguno se convierta en murciélago…- intenté hacer memoria de cuando había leído al tedioso Drácula. No era una criatura agradable, sus deseos eran lujuriosos y su sed de sangre imparable. También recordé a sus gitanas, esas vampiresas que se alimentaban de los pobres mortales por años y años manteniéndolos engañados... ¿Dónde me había metido?

- Nada de eso Lara, todas las creencias son mentiras, esas si pertenecen a la ficción.

- ¿Colmillos?- algo debía ser verdad.

Carlisle me sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, al igual que Edward. Sus dientes eran parecidos a los míos, solamente que parecían relucir. No había diferencia alguna entre sus caninos y los míos.

- ¿Nada de ataúdes, o murciélagos? También me dirán que se alimentan de lechuga.

Todos lanzaron unas risas cantarinas al aire, yo no le veía la gracia.

- Lara, no hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte. Nadie aquí te hará daño. No somos la clase de vampiros que habrás leído en algún libro.

Esme me hablaba con una voz dulce y cariñosa. Pero curiosamente sentí como si me estuviera tomando el pelo. Mi genio estaba aflorando y estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Las manos me sudaban y sentía la frente pegajosa, algo me palpitaba fuertemente en el cuello, estaba a punto de comenzar a hiperventilar.

- Va a tener un ataque- Carlisle se sentó a mi lado y me tomó la muñeca entre sus helados dedos- Lara, necesito que te tranquilices y respires conmigo.

Podía escuchar la candencia suave de su respiración, pero mi cuerpo no quería acomodarse a ella, mis pulmones sentían que era un ritmo demasiado lento.

Inhalé y exhalé el aire por mi boca ruidosamente, intenté concéntrame en lo que Carlisle me pedía y de a poco acompasé mi respiración a la suya. Pero mi pulso seguía sonando en mi garganta ruidosamente, latiendo fuertemente.

- Tranquila, eso es, respira lentamente- Carlisle mantenía su mano en la mía y me di cuenta que mi mano se aferraba a la suya como si de eso dependiera mi vida. Intenté soltar mi fiera presa lentamente, dedo por dedo, mientras me concentraba en bajar mi ritmo cardíaco. Calmándome poco a poco, confiando en que si ellos aún no me habían atacado, no lo harían. Después de todo Bella y yo éramos hermanas y confiaba en que ella no querría herirme.

Poco a poco logré calmarme. Mi mente organizaba preguntas que necesitaban respuesta. Vampiros, lo aceptaba, me había costado, pero al fin podía comenzar a asimilarlo. No sin esfuerzo, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Cuando logré tranquilizarme del todo, vi que la sala estaba casi vacía a excepción de Bella, Carlisle- que aún sostenía mi mano- y Edward.

- Les creo- le dije con la voz ronca.

Bella me sonrió, no pude devolverle la sonrisa pero la miré a los ojos, intentando decirle que confiaba en ella. Edward me observó también, y dijo en un susurro:

- Nosotros confiaremos en ti, también.

Pasé todo el resto del día conversando con ellos. Me explicaron todo, hasta los dones más allá de su naturaleza; de Alice, Edward, Jasper e incluso mi propia hermana. La historia de Carlisle, quienes eran los Vulturis y como habían sido los primeros años de Bella como vampiro. Me sentí abrumada cuando Edward me explicó como mi mente y mi cuerpo eran inmunes a los dones de todos ellos. Intentamos que yo, de manera conciente, lo dejara leer mi mente y funcionó, me sorprendí y ellos también. Ahora que sabía la verdad y mi mente la aceptaba me sentía mejor, incluso cómoda en la casa de Bella y su familia.

Su historia era mucho más interesante que la mía, por lo que pasamos bastantes horas hablando de ella, pero Edward y Bella querían saber más sobre mí.

- ¿Por qué se mudaron a Phoenix? Pensaba que mamá era feliz en Florida.

- Supongo que quería sentirse en "casa" de nuevo. Igualmente no estaban constantemente en Florida, Phil tuvo varios cambios después de tu…boda- decir muerte no tendría sentido- pero Renée siempre deseaba volver a Phoenix y dejar de lado las mudanzas.

- Mudarse todo el tiempo debe ser agotador, para ti.

- Oh, no. Yo viví siempre con mi abuela, lo prefería así. Cuando papá comenzó a mudarse de nuevo decidí vivir con ella, era más fácil para todos. Aunque los extrañaba bastante. Pero no era nada que me resultara insoportable, mi abuela es una persona fácil para convivir.

- Y ahora estudias aquí, lejos de nuevo.

- Si, pero aquí era donde quería venir.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera y me sorprendí cuando vi la hora, Connie empezaría a preocuparse por mí si no llegaba para la cena.

- Debería irme, ya es algo tarde.

- ¿Crees que podremos vernos alguna que otra vez?- Bella parecía entusiasmada con la idea y Edward me enseñó una sonrisa franca y cariñosa.

- Claro, es una buena idea. Creo que podremos llevarnos muy bien.

- Si quieres puedo alcanzarte hasta el campus.

-Claro Edward, muchas gracias.

* * *

Iba caminando rápido por los pasillos, el pie me dolía un poco pero no aminoré la marcha. Cuando estaba llegando al comedor alguien me sorprendió gritando.

- ¡Lara! Estaba preocupada, ¿qué parte de "reposo" que dijo el médico no entendiste?

-Hola Connie. Estoy bien- le dije a mi amiga suspirando.

- Tengo noticias para tí. Por cierto, ¿compraste el cargador para el celular?

Genial, había olvidado mi coartada perfecta de porque me había pasado el día fuera.

- No lo conseguí, me dijeron que volviera mañana.

- Ah, OK.

- ¿No me habías dicho que tenías noticias para mí?

Mi amiga me miró sonriendo.

-Así es. Tom llamó a mi celular, quería hablar conmigo.

El corazón dio un brinco dentro de mi pecho.

- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Le explicaste lo del celular? ¿Estaba enojado?- tomé aire para respirar y Connie aprovechó para interrumpirme.

- No está enojado, le expliqué lo del cargador y dijo que llamaría más tarde.

- ¿No te dijo nada más?- comencé a morderme las uñas nerviosamente- tal vez sería mejor si yo lo llamo.

-No, Lara. Vas a parecer desesperada, si él dijo que llamaría, entonces espera hasta que lo haga.

- OK- le contesté a regañadientes.

Connie me observó arqueando las cejas durante un rato mientras caminábamos en silencio hacia nuestras habitaciones.

-¿Qué pasa?- le demandé.

- ¿Dónde estuviste metida todo el día? Habíamos quedado para hacer el trabajo práctico que tenemos que entregar dentro de dos días, ¿recuerdas?

Me sentí tremendamente culpable.

-No, lo siento. Se me había olvidado por completo.

- No importa. Está bien si no quieres contármelo Lara, pero estás actuando extraño y eso me asusta un poco, tú no eres así. No desapareces todo un día porque si ni te olvidas de nuestros planes.

Comenzaba a sentirme entre la espada y la pared. Connie era muy perceptiva y no me gustaba tener secretos con ella, pero ahora la situación era diferente. Era un secreto que ella no podía saber.

- Lo siento. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Mi amiga me observó confundida, supuse que ella pensaba que le contaría todo al instante. _No, ni al instante ni nunca_, pensé amargamente.

Me despedí de Connie en la puerta de la habitación, esta noche no quería quedarme despierta hasta tarde. Solamente deseaba bañarme y dormir. Me metí en la ducha, el agua caliente relajó cada uno de mis músculos y el aroma del jabón líquido me despejó la mente.

Cuando salí del baño vi a Lila sentada en el medio de su cama con las piernas cruzadas y un libro en las manos, la saludé y me metí en la cama. Había sido un día muy largo y necesitaba dormir.

- ¡Lara!- alguien me sacudió el hombro. No quería responder, estaba durmiendo plácidamente y me sentía calentita debajo de las mantas.

- ¡Lara! Despiértate, vamos.

- ¿Qué?- contesté gruñendo.

- Dale, anda al baño y lávate la cara. Tienes que estar despejada. Oh, Lila lo siento.

-¿Connie que quieres? Me acabo de acostar.

- Son las 12 de la noche, no seas tan quejosa. Tom llamó.

Me incorporé tan bruscamente de la cama que sentí un mareo.

- ¿Tom? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

- Es lo que estoy intentando hace diez minutos.

Me levanté bruscamente apartando las sábanas que cayeron al costado de mi cama. Corrí hacia el baño y estaba tan dormida que tropecé con la alfombrilla de la ducha. Intenté tranquilizarme antes de darme con la cabeza contra algo. Con la cara fresca y los dientes lavados me sentía más despierta. Salí del baño corriendo y vi como Lila me miraba sentada en su cama con cara divertida.

- Lila, lamento todo el lío. Tú sigue durmiendo tranquila.

- Bien, pero mañana tendrás que contarme, ¿si?

- Prometido- le contesté riendo. Salí al pasillo y vi a Connie sentada al lado de mi puerta con el celular apoyado en su oído.

- Ahí se levantó la Bella Durmiente. Adiós Tom, nos hablamos, cuídate.

Tomé el celular de mi amiga y me senté a su lado, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación, le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Hola Tom- mi estómago dio su acostumbrado saltito al escuchar su voz.

- Al fin te encuentro Lara, sos más difícil de ubicar que el presidente.

- Que va, no tanto. Demás está decir que odio mi celular.

- Yo también lo odio.

Ambos nos quedamos callados por un instante, la conversación anterior había terminado en una declaración por mi parte, pero hoy no tenía ganas de retomarla. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

- Lara, yo también.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Recuerdas lo último que me dijiste la última vez que hablamos?

Lo recordaba perfectamente, le había dicho: "Creo que estoy enamorada de ti" cuando mi celular murió.

- Si, lo recuerdo- le contesté con la garganta seca.

-Bueno, te estoy respondiendo. Yo también Lara, yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

Mi corazón parecía explotar dentro de mi pecho, latía con un frenesí que creía imposible. Sentí como mis mejillas subían de tono, y eso no era algo común en mí. Mi estómago parecía estar saltando en una cama elástica mientras miles de mariposas revoloteaban dentro de él. ÉL estaba enamorado de mí. MÍ Tom al fin sería realmente mío.

No lo pude evitar y exterioricé mi alegría riéndome a carcajadas, ¡estaba tan feliz! No me interesaba si despertaba a todo el mundo, nadie podría quitarme la alegría de que al fin dejaría de ser la patética que nunca confesaba su amor por creer que no le corresponderían, al fin dejaría de intentar ocultar un amor del que todos tenían pleno conocimiento.

- Tom. Estoy tan contenta.

Escuche su hermosa risa despreocupada del otro lado, tenia un sonido como de alivio.

- Yo también Lari, me siento pleno. No aguanto que lleguen las vacaciones de navidad para poder verte.

- ¿Vendrás?- la felicidad parecía aumentar, aunque fuera algo prácticamente imposible.

- Por supuesto, viajaría hasta el fin del mundo solo por estar a tu lado.

- ¿De verdad? Todavía no me lo creo.

- Cuando llegue te daré una prueba de cuanto deseo estar contigo.

- Estaré esperando.

- Bien, ahora creo que deberías ir a dormir. Debe ser bastante tarde por allí.

- Si, son más de las doce. Pero no me importa, quiero que sigamos hablando.

- Mañana te llamaré de nuevo, no quiero que te quedes dormida por la mañana. Tienes que mantenerte al día para que cuando vaya solo seamos tú y yo; sin ningún libro de por medio.

- OK. Te doy la razón por eso.

- Te quiero Lara. Que sueñes con los angelitos.

- Entonces soñaré contigo.

* * *

** Lara no es tan abierta a los hechos sobrenaturales como su hermana, ¿no? Espero que no haya resultado un plomazo, pero no quería que las dos fueran iguales, son testarudas, si, pero en diferentes maneras. **

**¡****Gracias por los reviews y por agregar mi historia como favorita!**

**Ale**


	9. Cosas viejas, cosas nuevas

**Capítulo 9**

**Cosas nuevas, cosas viejas: complicaciones.**

**Lara POV**

Noviembre estaba llegando a su fin. Los días eran cada vez mas fríos y la espera para que llegara la navidad se me hacia eterna.

Casi todos los días almorzaba con Bella y Edward. Connie estaba feliz con tanta gente nueva y los _hermanos _de Nessie le resultaban encantadores. No pasaba demasiado tiempo en casa de mi hermana porque no quería dejar a Connie sola. Bella me había invitado varias veces junto a mi amiga pero yo sabia que eso haría que tuviera que continuar fingiendo en su casa también. Era injusto para ella y para mí.

Estábamos a día viernes y teníamos toda la tarde libre. Bella no había ido a clases porque la mañana fue soleada, así que almorzábamos Connie y yo con Lila y Nessie.

-¿Lari?

- ¿Qué pasa Connie?- levanté la vista de mi plato para observar a mi amiga.

- Esta tarde voy a salir.

- ¿Ah, si?- le miré curiosa, sabía que estaba luchando para no soltar palabra a pesar de si misma.

- Vamos Connie, ¿Quién es el afortunado?- Lila, que estaba sentada a su lado, le dio un codazo cariñoso en las costillas. Me reí cuando observé a Connie mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Qué pasa? Siempre me cuentas todo, pero hoy no quieres decir nada, ¿lo conocemos?

Connie no abrió la boca pero negó con la cabeza. Lila se encogió de hombros y siguió conversando con Nessie. Miré a Connie a los ojos pero ella mantenía la vista clavada en su plato. Supuse que me lo contaría cuando estuviéramos solas.

Lila y Nessie se levantaron de la mesa y esta última me guiño un ojo; habían entendido que necesitaba preguntarle algunas cosas a Connie.

-Bueno, ya estamos solas. ¿Me vas a explicar?

-¿Qué cosa?-. Blanqueé los ojos y esperé pacientemente que ella retomara la palabra.

- Solo voy a salir, ¿qué problema hay?-. Me sorprendió su tono hostil y decidí no presionarla. Ella no tenía que contarme todo si no quería. Me sentí algo dolida porque creía que no había secretos entre nosotras pero deje mis opiniones para mi misma.

- Ningún problema- le dije sonriendo- espero que la pases bien.

- Lila…lo siento, pero no puedo contártelo. No aún.

- Entiendo Connie- no podía reprocharle nada. Yo también tenía secretos para con ella.

- Será mejor que me vaya a cambiar. Nos vemos, Lara.

La miré y asentí con la cabeza. Connie se levantó y abandonó el lugar a paso rápido. Mientras cavilaba sentí cono mi celular vibraba en mi bolsillo. Sí, hacía dos semanas tenía un cargador nuevo.

-¡Hola, Bella!

- ¡Lara! ¿Cómo anda todo por allí?

- Bien, gracias. ¿Ustedes? Adelantando el fin de semana

- Si, esta mañana fue imposible salir de casa. Te llamaba porque tengo un plan para ofrecerte-. Pude escuchar un "Hey" del otro lado- OK, Alice tiene un plan para ofrecernos a nosotras.

Me reí con ganas, Alice me caía maravillosamente bien, después de mi hermana y Edward, era mi Cullen favorito.

-Perfecto, esta tarde estaré sola, tengo ganas de hacer algo. ¿Qué tiene preparado para nosotras?

-¿Y Connie? No te habrás peleado con ella o algo parecido, ¿no?

-No, no. Luego te cuento, no es nada.

-OK, bueno, entonces te quiero de muy buen humor esta tarde, porque hoy descubrirás si realmente Alice es tan buena como crees.

- Estoy realmente aterrada- Bella se rió del otro lado.

- ¡Deberías estarlo! A las cuatro espéranos en la puerta.

- Bien. ¡Nos vemos!

- Adiós Lara.

Cerré el celular mientras sonreía. De un día para el otro era hija única y tenía una sola amiga cerca de mí. Ahora mi hermana había aparecido, Alice era como otra hermana para mi y Edward también. Carlisle y Esme me trataban como una hija más y hasta tenía una sobrina. Jacob podía ser genial cuando se lo proponía y me llamaba Tía Lara para molestarme. Solamente Jasper continuaba un poco receloso conmigo pero ahora que sabía las razones ya no me molestaba tanto, Jasper se sentía dolorido en mi presencia al no tener influencia sobre mí con sus dones, era algo extraño. Y, lo mejor de todo, Tom era ahora mi novio, aunque últimamente solo habláramos por teléfono. Mi vida había dado un giro de 180 grados y no podía sentirme más feliz por aquello.

-Esto te encantará, Lara. Ya verás.

Estaba sentada en el asiento trasero del llamativo coche turquesa de Alice, era un modelo deportivo que nunca había visto en mi vida. Ella me miraba por el espejo retrovisor desde el asiento delantero después de que yo le suplicara que dejase de girarse para mirarme de frente. Sabía que era imposible chocar con cualquiera de los Cullen al volante, pero eso no evitaba que me sintiera algo inquieta cuando Alice dejaba de mirar la carretera por más de cinco minutos.

-Ya lo creo, pero, ¿A dónde me están llevando?

Bella lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Aún no confías en mi?

- En teoría- le contesté sonriendo.

- Digamos que Alice es una chica que está muy a la moda.

Miré a mi hermana con cara de "supongamos que entendí todo" y ella volvió a reírse.

-Bella, cállate o arruinarás todo el plan- Alice puso un puchero que enternecería a cualquiera. Era una persona peligrosa.

-¿Cuándo no has obtenido lo que deseas Alice?

Las tres nos reímos al unísono, a diferencia de que sus risas eran como cantos y la mía parecía más un ruido de cerditos en el chiquero.

-Algunas veces, aunque casi nunca. Pero nunca deseo algo con mala intención.

- Estoy segura. Para ser una vampira eres bastante buena- le contesté divertida.

-Y tu para ser humana te tomas bastante bien pasar el rato con vampiros.

-Debe ser algo hereditario.

-Dicen que los genes de bichos raros se trasmiten de generación en generación.

- Así es, no se saltean ni una.

- Debe ser Renée la culpable, ya que nuestros padres no son los mismos- me dijo Bella guiñándome un ojo.

-Bueno, basta de cháchara. Hemos llegado, Señorita Connel.

Miré por la ventanilla y vi un enorme edificio de color manteca, con grandes ventanas en el piso superior y enormes fotos de avisos publicitarios. Un centro comercial.

Alice estacionó en los subsuelos del edificio y nos bajamos del auto para dirigirnos a los ascensores. El lugar era enorme y bastante lujoso, me sentí algo sosa cuando miré como estaban vestidas las mujeres en ese lugar. Mi jean y mi campera azul parecían un tributo a la ropa en liquidación por estar pasada de moda. También me di cuenta que Bella y Alice iban muy elegantes.

-Podrían habérmelo dicho- les dije en tono de reproche.

-¿Qué cosa? No es para tanto, solo es el centro comercial Lara.

-No, eso no Bella. Podrían haberme dicho que el lugar era algo elegante.

-No te preocupes, ya nos encargaremos de eso- me dijo Alice emocionada.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de pantalones que me habían comprado, eso sin contar las remeras, los abrigos y cada cosa que Alice sentía que estaba "hecha" para mi. No me habían dejado pagar ni una prenda- aunque, honestamente, en ese lugar no podría pagar ni medio par de medias- y se habían burlado de mí cuando les dije que me daba vergüenza que gastaran tanto dinero conmigo.

-No seas tonta, Lari- me había dicho Alice- ya te acostumbrarás.

-¿Pero, por qué tanta ropa? No tendré oportunidad de usar todo esto.

-Claro que si, además, ahora cuando venga Tom, ¿Esperas verlo cada día con la misma ropa? Es mejor que lo sorprendas un poco. Hablando de sorprender…no te vendría mal un cambio de look.

-No, Alice. Me siento cómoda con mi cabello. Es suficiente con la ropa.

Me hizo un pequeño puchero que ignoré mientras caminábamos hacia otros locales, nunca habría pensado que sería algo que disfrutaría tanto, tal vez el entusiasmo de Alice era contagioso. Bella se limitaba a seguirnos a todos los locales, no le interesaba demasiado la moda; pero eso me servía para mantener los pies en la tierra.

-Esta bien, igualmente hay otras maneras de sorprender.

Bella y yo la miramos esperando que explicara a que se refería. Pero la boca se me abrió de pura sorpresa cuando dijo lo que estaba pensando:

-¿Tom es muy conservador? Aunque… ¿Tú eres muy conservadora?

No entendí a que se refería con esa pregunta hasta que vi donde nos habíamos detenido, un local de lencería. Me puse roja como un tomate, no esperaba tocar ese tema con nadie, ni siquiera con el propio Tom, era algo apresurado…

-No te preocupes Lara, Alice solo está bromeando, ¿no, Alice?

Pude ver de reojo como Bella le indicaba a Alice que dijera que si.

-Cierto, solo es una broma Lari, no estoy diciendo que debas hacer nada aun, no es como si él esperara eso cuando llegue aquí, siempre puedes charlarlo con él, es un tema de pareja. Pero nada preocupante…

Mire a Alice con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Creen que él espere eso cuando llegue aquí? ¿Tan pronto? Ya saben, ni siquiera nos hemos visto desde el verano, desde que me fui de Florida, no nos hemos visto ni siquiera antes de que me mudara a Phoenix.

Bella miró a Alice que intentó tranquilizarme:

-Claro que no, recién están empezando.

- Además, es una tontería que te preocupes por eso ahora- me dijo Bella mientras ponía mi brazo entre el suyo y me guiaba para que continuáramos caminando.

-Si, una completa tontería- le dije mientras intentaba tranquilizarme.

-¡Oh! Ese saco es perfecto Lara, además ese color celeste combinará perfectamente con tus ojos.

A los diez minutos me había olvidado de mis preocupaciones, Alice sabia como distraerme.

El saco celeste era precioso, con dos hileras de botones y anchas solapas en el cuello, largo por la cadera. Alice decidió comprarme otro negro y otro blanco para que combinaran con el resto de mis pantalones y remeras, saquitos y camisas, blusas y polleras, botas y hasta aros y pulseras.

Cuando mis pies estaban a punto de explotar y mi estomago rugía, decidimos detenernos en un bar para que yo tomara algo y descansara. Al sentarnos saqué el celular de mi bolsito y me sorprendió lo tarde que era. Habíamos estado seis horas comprando. Miré a mí alrededor y vi que Alice estaba dejando las últimas bolsas sobre una mesa para seis personas desocupada, ahora ocupada completamente por nuestras compras. ¿Dónde metería toda esa ropa nueva?

-Tendré que comprarme un nuevo armario, esto no entrará en el compartido que tengo con Lila.

Alice miró a Bella que me observó sonriendo.

-De eso quería hablar contigo, Lara.

- No, no me comprarás muebles también. No quisiera ni saber el total de lo que han gastado hoy- dije mirando las bolsas con aprensión y calculando mentalmente- aunque me doy una idea y de pensarlo me mareo.

- Nada de eso… es algo que me gustaría ofrecerte. Y también estaría muy contenta si aceptas pero no me ofenderé si no lo haces. No quiero que te sientas obligada, es solo una idea

- ¿Y de qué se trata esa idea?- le pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

- Estuve hablando con Edward y Nessie. Los tres estamos de acuerdo en invitarte a vivir con nosotros mientras sea época de clases. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras pero estoy segura de que en vacaciones preferirás vivir en Phoenix.

Me quedé helada, era una idea agradable y mi primer impulso había sido contestar que sí. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con mi hermana, teníamos ideas muy parecidas y Edward también era alguien que me agradaba mucho, con ellos me sentía en sintonía. Bella se dio cuenta que dudaba.

-Sería algo bastante conveniente, estarías más cómoda y además irías con nosotros a clases y los días soleados podrías usar el auto de Edward, a él no le molestaría.

- No es por eso, me encantaría vivir con ustedes. Pero… ¿Qué hago con Connie? Ella es mi amiga y se sentiría muy sola, además también sería extraño explicarle porque vivo con ustedes.-Claro, no habíamos pensado en eso- me dijo Alice, había algo en su tono de voz que me llamó la atención.

-Tú piénsalo bien.

- Lo haré, Bells-. Yo ya sabía que la decisión estaba tomada.

Necesité de la ayuda de Alice y Bella para poder subir las bolsas en un solo viaje hasta mi habitación. Ellas cargaron con la mayoría y las más pesadas. Aunque supuse que para ellas pesarían lo mismo que una pluma. Intenté acomodar la ropa en el ropero, pero tal como había predicho, ni la mitad de las cosas entraban allí. Tal vez podía pedirle a Connie si me guardaba un par de cosas en su armario. Salí del cuarto y golpeé la puerta de mi amiga, nadie me contestó. Me resultó extraño porque era bastante tarde, no podría estar cenando porque la cafetería ya estaba cerrada. Toqué la puerta por segunda vez cuando vi a Lila caminando por el pasillo mientras me saludaba con una mano.

-Hola Lara. ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Bien, estuvimos paseando con Bella y Alice. ¿Has visto a Connie?

- Me la crucé a la tarde, íbamos caminando con Nessie y ella pasó en frente nuestro. Se la veía apurada.

-Será mejor que le mande un mensaje. Gracias, Lila.

-De nada. Buenas noches.

-Que duermas bien.

Lila entró en la habitación dejándome sola en el pasillo desierto. Estaba realmente preocupada por Connie y me sentí culpable por no haberle mandando un mensaje en todo el día. Cuando abrí el celular y chequeé la hora mi preocupación aumentó aún más. Eran las once de la noche. Escribí rápidamente: _Hola Connie, quería saber si todo está bien._

Esperé sentada en el pasillo que me contestara. Pasaban los minutos y nada. Por un lado me parecía una tontería sentirme tan ansiosa, tal vez se había encontrado con alguien, tal vez estaba ocupada… pero ¿y si le había pasado algo? Me reí de la situación, parecía como si fuera su madre. Cuando me levantaba para irme a dormir, la vi caminando hacia mí. Cuando me vio se quedo parada y me observó con curiosidad.

-Hola Connie.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me sentí rara, ella me había hablado como si deseara que me tragara la tierra.

-Nada, estaba hablando con Tom y no quería molestar a Lila- le mentí.

-Ah, ¿Cómo está?

-Bien, algo cansado con el estudio. Bueno, me voy a dormir.

Me encaminé hacia la puerta.

-Espera, Lara. Quiero contarte algo.

- Claro. ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que estuviste haciendo esta tarde?

-Algo así.

Me senté de nuevo en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y palmeé el suelo a mi lado, invitándola a sentarse. Ella comenzó a retorcerse las manos en su regazo, era evidente que estaba nerviosa. Mi curiosidad aumentó, nunca la había visto así.

-Ayer hablé con Sebastian, me llamó por teléfono.

Me quedé muda, Sebastian era casi un nombre prohibido entre nosotras. Sebastian era el ex novio de Connie.

-¿Qué? ¿Para que te llamó?

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…él me llamo porque…

-¿Por qué?

Mi amiga se quedó callada. Yo simplemente no podía creer que él estuviera llamándola. Ese idiota no merecía ni un "hola" de parte de Connie. No después de lo que había hecho.

-No es la primera vez que me llama- la miré aún mas incrédula- no me mires así. Él está realmente arrepentido, lo sé.

Un resoplido salió de entre mis labios.

-Así que…tú le crees. Estás realmente convencida de que es un pobre santo. No puedo creerlo, Connie.

- Todos cometemos errores, Lara. Nadie es perfecto. Solo ocurrió una vez.

- ¡Una vez es más que suficiente! ¿O ya no recuerdas como estuviste luego de que…?

- ¡Y tú que sabes! No entiendes nada. Tú no puedes opinar, ¿qué experiencia tienes? Nunca has tenido un novio, no sabes lo que se siente. Estuviste enamorada de Tom durante un montón de tiempo y solo has podido declararte por teléfono. Eres patética.

Sentí como si sus palabras fueran puñales. Me quedé mirándola petrificada, como si fuera estúpida. No sabía que contestarle, pero de repente me sentí superada por el enojo.

-Yo seré patética, pero tú tienes el premio a la ex novia más idiota del mundo. Yo creo que tú eres la patética, después de darle una oportunidad al que te dejó media cara morada por llegar tarde a una cita. Y por viajar en el mismo coche con tus amigos varones.

- ¡Ya te lo dije! Está arrepentido, y yo sé que realmente lo siente.

- Haz como quieras. Solamente déjame decirte algo, no me pidas ayuda cuando él vuelva a lastimarte, cuando no sepas como ocultar las marcas y vengas corriendo a mí. No lo hagas, porque no te ayudaré- me arrepentí al instante luego de decir esas palabras, pero no podía creer lo que Connie me decía.

- No te preocupes- me dijo mientras se incorporaba- ni siquiera tendrás que verme, porque a partir de mañana me voy a vivir con él, esta aquí, en Juneau, trabajando. Y acepté irme a vivir con él.

- No, Connie; no lo hagas- tenía la voz ronca de puro asombro, ¿irse a vivir con él?

- Hago lo que quiero, déjame en paz Lara. Suerte con tu súper maduro noviazgo telefónico. Espero que tu Tom no cometa ningún error. Aunque no lo creo, son la pareja perfecta.

Se dio media vuelta y se metió en su habitación.

Un rayo de luz me dio de lleno en un ojo, tomé la almohada y la puse sobre mi cabeza. Tenía una fuerte migraña y había dormido pésimo, pero aún no recordaba porque me sentía tan mal. Cuando la realidad se hizo presente en mi cabeza, desee que hubiera sido solo una pesadilla. Quité la almohada de encima de mí y la sentí mojada. Giré sobre mi costado y vi como Lila dormía plácidamente, el reloj en su mesa de luz indicaba las 9 de la mañana, demasiado temprano para ser sábado. Me levanté lentamente, fui al baño y cuando me miré en el espejo casi no me reconocí, tenía los párpados completamente hinchados, las mejillas rojas y unas bolsas enormes habían aparecido debajo de mis ojos. Estaba completamente demacrada. Había pasado la mayoría de la noche pensando como reconciliarme con mi amiga, pero eso me parecía imposible así como ella siguiera con su postura de irse a vivir con Sebastian.

Salí del baño, crucé la habitación y me asomé por la puerta, no había nadie en el pasillo. Me quedé allí, debatiendo conmigo misma, hasta que me decidí y golpee la puerta de Connie, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¿Quién es?- escuché que decía una voz desde adentro, debía ser su compañera de habitación.

-Lara, la amiga de Connie- la puerta se abrió y una chica morocha despeinada se asomo con cara de malhumor.

- Connie no está, y creo que se ha ido porque sus cosas tampoco están aquí. Adiós.

Me quede pasmada frente a la puerta, ¿ya se había ido? Arrastrando los pies me metí de nuevo en mi habitación, me saqué el pijama y me puse uno de los conjuntos que Alice me había comprado en la primera bolsa que encontré. Salí lo más rápido que pude del edificio y cuando estaba en la vereda caminando como una posesa, marqué un número en mi celular buscando un poco de ayuda y deseando que ella me viera, si yo lo quería Alice podría.

-Quédate donde estás Lara, ya se donde estás y Bella salió con Edward hacia allí hace unos segundos, llegará en un instante.

Cerré mi móvil y agradecí tener alguien a quien le importara y con quien contar tan lejos de casa.

**POV en tercera persona**

-Tranquila, Lara. Estoy seguro de que Connie se reconciliará contigo.

-No, Tom. Le dije cosas hirientes, la trate realmente mal.

- Mi amor, ella también te trató mal, se dejaron llevar por el enojo. Y un poco por la estupidez también, al menos Connie, no puedo creer que ella este viviendo con ese psicópata.

-Tal vez no esté tan equivocada, tiene razón cuando dice que todos cometemos errores-. No se escuchó ningún sonido del otro lado de la línea, señal de que Tom no coincidía con su novia.

-Mira- dijo después de unos segundos- en unas semanas estaré allí, contigo, y te ayudaré a resolver este lío, lo prometo.

Lara respiró hondo, Tom mejoraba bastante su alicaído estado de ánimo.

-Gracias.

-No me agradezcas, estoy para cualquier cosa que necesites, lo que sea.

- ¿Lo que sea?- le preguntó divertida.

-Si, cuando cometas un delito federal, yo seré tu cómplice- contestó riendo.

-¡Qué romántico! Juntos en prisión-. No pudo reprimir un suspiro, él podría distraerla, pero no por mucho tiempo.

- Ya verás como dentro de unas semanas tú y Connie estarán riéndose de lo que sucedió ayer.

-Eso espero.

- Te quiero. ¿Sirve eso de consuelo?

- No te imaginas cuanto- le dijo mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

- Y no eres patética. No quiero que vuelvas a considerar eso como cierto.

- Lo intentaré. Debo colgar, Bella estará aquí en unos momentos.

- Bien, vivir con ella será divertido.

- No lo dudo, me agrada mucho su familia- "mi familia", pensó.

-Adiós, llámame en cuanto estés instalada.

-Lo hare. Te quiero.

- Yo también.

El plan de la mudanza se había concretado la tarde anterior, cuando Lara había llamado desesperada a Alice pidiendo auxilio. No creía poder pasar todo el día, sola en el edificio de la facultad. Tenía ciertas costumbres que eran difíciles de abandonar. Cada vez que un problema aparecía, uno que se escapaba de todas las soluciones que ella podía idear, lloraba todo el día, dormía abrazada con su madre y se sentía contenida. Los brazos protectores de Renée eran, para ella, un refugio que evitaba que su pecho se abriera debido a la angustia. Pero en Juneau su madre no podía consolarla y además ya tenía la edad suficiente para intentar sobrepasar las dificultades por cuenta propia. Había pensado en llamar a sus padres y dejarse consolar un rato, pero no quería preocuparlos. Le había costado trabajo convencerlos de que no viajaran a Juneau para las fiestas, y les prometió que ella iría en el primer fin de semana largo que apareciera en su calendario. Quería estar solo con Tom en esta Navidad.

Un ruido de nudillos sonó en la puerta. Hora de partir hacia un nuevo hogar.

La habitación de Lara en casa de los Cullen era muy bonita. Espaciosa y con una cama de dos plazas, un vestidor de casi el mismo tamaño que todo el cuarto y con muebles de madera en colores cálidos. Las paredes estaban pintadas igual que el resto de la casa, un color manteca casi blanco. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue un hermoso escritorio con un ordenador portátil encima.

Era simplemente perfecto. La decoración, el color… se sentía muy a gusto allí. Bella y Alice le ayudaron a acomodar todas sus cosas, en una hora habían terminado con todo, la velocidad con que ambas vampiresas se movían había facilitado mucho el trámite.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, estaremos en la cocina- le dijo su hermana con una cálida sonrisa. La expresión maternal de su rostro provocó un nudo en la garganta de Lara. Realmente extrañaba a su madre. Y era claro que Bella tenía una actitud algo maternal con ella, después de todo Nessie era un año mayor que ella, por más que fueran hermanas, Bella también la consideraba una especie de hija. Su instinto maternal era más fuerte.

-Gracias. Quiero decir, gracias por todo, desde la ropa hasta invitarme a vivir con ustedes.

Bella y Alice le sonrieron, ellas también estaban agradecidas de que Lara viviera con ellas, era mas seguro. Cuando abandonaron la habitación Bella miró a Alice ansiosa.

-Ella estará a salvo aquí.

- ¿Y Connie?

- Todavía no hay nada de que preocuparse, cuando sea el momento iremos con Lara a sacarla de allí.

Bella se frotó la frente con preocupación, pasó una mano por su cabello castaño rojizo y mantuvo un mechón apretado entre sus dedos.

-Tranquila, Bells. Lara está a salvo aquí.

**Dos semanas después.**

La pizarra que anunciaba los horarios de vuelos estaba justo frente a ella. Phoenix- Juneau contaba con un adelanto de 10 minutos, eso hizo que Lara se sintiera de mejor humor. Edward le había prestado su moderno Volvo para que fuera a buscar a Tom al aeropuerto. Todos habían querido acompañarla, sobre todo Bella, pero ella quería que el momento fuera más íntimo. Intentando que nadie se sintiera ofendido rechazó las ofertas de la manera más diplomática posible.

Se sentó en una silla a esperar. La ansiedad la estaba dominando por completo. La última vez que había visto a Tom, ellos eran solo amigos. ¿Qué haría cuando viniera caminando hacia ella? Abrazarlo y darle un beso, esa idea le gustaba. Pero… ¿Dónde debía ser el beso? En la mejilla, era algo frio. En la boca… ¿su primer beso con Tom sería de esa manera? Prefirió no pensar mas aquello y dejar que las cosas fueran espontáneas. Después de todo, ella se sentía más segura cuando las cosas la sorprendían, planear todo no era su estilo.

Los diez minutos llegaron a su fin y una voz por los parlantes anuncio la llegada del vuelo 534. El corazón de Lara parecía querer saltar fuera de su pecho. Se levantó de un salto y vio como una empleada abría la puerta por donde salían los pasajeros, estaba a diez pasos de distancia. Una sonrisa enorme se extendió por su rostro, reconoció al primero que salió por ella, sin duda ese muchacho de cabellos dorados y ojos azules estaba tan ansioso como Lara. Él paseó su mirada por el lugar y luego de girar la cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda sus ojos enfocaron lo que tanto buscaba. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y el estómago de Lara dio su tan acostumbrado salto. El joven era tan alto que en unos pocos pasos alcanzó la posición de su novia, que caminó unos tres pasitos debido a su impaciencia. Ambos se miraron mientras Tom tomaba las manos de Lara entre las suyas, ella amplió aún más su sonrisa, si es que eso era posible. Extrajo dulcemente sus manos y lo abrazó fuertemente elevándose en los dedos de sus pies. Él la tomó delicadamente de su cintura, sus manos eran tan grandes que podían rodearla por completo. Una risa escapó de sus labios y ella agradeció escuchar ese sonido tan maravilloso en vivo y en directo. Sentía como si ambos se fundieran dentro de ese abrazo, perdiéndose entre ellos, sin diferenciar quien era cada uno. Ambos eran la misma persona, ambos se pertenecían, era como si compartieran el mismo corazón que palpitaba fuertemente expresando las mismas emociones, sintiendo el mismo amor.

Él la apartó solo unos centímetros, recorrió sus manos por la espalda de ella, acarició sus pequeños hombros y rozó su nuca entrelazando algunos cabellos entre sus dedos, finalmente posó ambas manos en su rostro, enmarcándolo tiernamente. Ella mantuvo las manos en sus hombros, moviendo levemente los dedos, sintiendo sus músculos debajo del fino abrigo. Se perdió entre sus ojos, que brillaban, mirando algo que valía más que mil tesoros para él, valía más que su propia vida. Y así se quedaron, quien sabe durante cuanto tiempo, hablando sin decir ni una palabra, expresando un sinfín de emociones, mirándose a los ojos.

-Te amo- le dijo ella.

-Te amo- le contestó él.

Y el momento fue perfecto.


	10. Segunda parte Noche Buena

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 9.

**Segunda parte: Noche Buena**

**Bella POV**

La película era una verdadera pérdida de tiempo, y eso que el tiempo no tenía tanto significado para mí.

-Gracias Emmett, es una buena manera de comenzar el día de Noche Buena.

- Lo se, Bells. Una buena película de acción con pésimos efectos especiales. No hay mas nada que pueda pedir. Me conformo con ver sus caras de frustración. ¡Feliz Navidad!

No pude evitar reírme, me lo tenia merecido y apuestas son apuestas. Después de amargarle cuatro navidades seguidas a Emmett ganando todas nuestras peleas, perder a la quinta vez me había costado pasar quince navidades mirando la más larga, aburrida y mala película de acción que él fuera capaz de comprar. Me consolaba pensando que solo me quedada una navidad y de que Edward las mirara conmigo, eso me distraía un poco y cuando Emmett no me veía hacia trampas.

-¡Hey! Edward deja de distraerla, ella aceptó la apuesta- le reprochó cuando Edward quiso besarme.

Hice un puchero y Edward se rió.

Lara apareció en el living, su estado de ánimo estaba bastante mejor.

-Buen día- nos saludó sonriendo- ¿Qué estamos mirando?

- El bodrio más patético de la historia- le contesté fingiendo estar completamente exasperada.

- Supongo que es una buena manera de empezar la Navidad.

- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si, gracias Edward.

- Tom ha llamado, dice que estará aquí para el almuerzo.

- ¿Se ha ido?

Tom, el novio de Lara, había llegado a Juneau hacia cuatro días. Nosotros le habíamos ofrecido quedarse en casa y él había aceptado. Desde hacia poco menos de un mes, Lara me había dicho que si a mi oferta de que viniera a vivir con nosotros. Tom se iba a quedar en un hotel, pero nos había parecido una tontería, teníamos habitaciones extras en la casa. Solamente Emmett estaba algo frustrado por tener que contenerse y fingir ser humano hasta que Tom se fuera.

-Si, se levantó temprano y salió. Tal vez fue a hacer una compra de último momento.

-Ajam- Lara tenía sus altibajos desde que se había peleado con Connie y exactamente al día siguiente se había mudado con nosotros. Pero yo me había dado cuenta de que cuando estaba en compañía de Tom era más feliz. Me agradaba Tom, era sencillo y de buen corazón. Un poco tímido, pero cuando entraba en confianza era muy agradable conversar con él. Edward decía que Tom sentía algo muy lindo por mi hermana y que sus pensamientos eran agradables. No era envidioso, ni engreído y le preocupaba mucho la felicidad de Lara.

-¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

-Ah no, tienes que terminar de ver la película Bella. Además Lara ha vivido aquí el tiempo suficiente como para saber donde están todas las cosas en la cocina.

-Emmett tiene razón, me malcrías demasiado Bells.

-Solo quiero que te sientas cómoda.

-Lo estoy, gracias. Estar viviendo aquí es algo grandioso para mí.

Le sonreí, Lara me agradecía casi cada mañana. A mi también me parecía grandioso tenerla en casa. Era agradable tener una hermana.

Cuando Lara desapareció hacia la cocina, me giré para mirar a mi marido, que tenía la mirada clavada en mis ojos.

-Ella está bien. Tom es de mucha ayuda y por momentos olvida que esta peleada con su mejor amiga.

- Entonces… ¿te ha dejado saber mas cosas?

- Su mente no está tan cerrada como el primer día, ya sabes. Cuando se siente en confianza baja las defensas, así puedo escuchar de manera más clara lo que piensa. Dudo que lo haga de manera consciente.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras dirigía mi atención hacia la pantalla.

-¿Cuánto falta Emmett?

Mi hermano buscó el control del DVD y apretó el botón de display.

-Solo…ahí está- dijo mientras aparecía la palabra "The End" en la pantalla.

-Al fin, está ha sido la peor de todas, estoy segura.

-Has dicho lo mismo con cada película, cariño- me dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Lo se, es para que Emmett se sienta algo culpable. Igualmente no entiendo porque mira las películas conmigo- dije enarcando una ceja.

- Porque es un empedernido amante de los bodrios.

Y tenía razón, mientras me levantaba del sillón, Emmett estaba poniendo las escenas eliminadas.

Acompañamos a Lara mientras terminaba su desayuno. Nessie que acababa de levantarse nos hizo compañía desayunando con su tía.

-¡Buen día!- dijo Alice mientras entraba en la cocina. Su alegría era contagiosa y todos le sonreímos- Tengo excelentes noticias, Edward.

-Cuéntame- le dijo Edward guiñándole un ojo, por supuesto que ya sabía de que hablaba el pequeño duende.

- ¡Seth vendrá a pasar Año Nuevo con nosotros! Hoy llamará para avisarnos…aunque sabe que es una tontería hacerlo.

Seth pasaba varias veces al año por Juneau, pero no era muy normal que viniera para las vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo. Casi siempre las pasaba con sus amigos licántropos, su madre y Charlie. Seth era el único de la manada que no había imprimado. A todos nos apenaba, pero él estaba convencido de que aún tenía posibilidades. Era quien más se merecía encontrar su alma gemela, la bondad de Seth no conocía límites.

-¿Quién es Seth?- nos preguntó Lara.

- Seth es un muy buen amigo nuestro- le dijo Edward con un tono cariñoso, Seth era como un hermano para él- ¿Recuerdas cuando te hablamos de la manada de los quileutes?

- Claro, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Sue nos habló de él cuando venía a pasar algunas fiestas con Charlie en casa, en Florida. Nos hablaba de Seth y de Leah. Pero sin los detalles mitológicos- nos dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te agradará conocerlo.

-Si, que no te engañe. Parece un chico de cómo mucho, 20 años, pero ya esta pisando los 34- le dijo Nessie.

-¿Continúa transformándose?- Lara tenía una gran memoria. Solo le habíamos hablado de los licántropos una vez y ella recordaba que si no dejaban de transformarse continuarían siendo jóvenes, tal como Jacob hacía.

-Así es, lo hace porque no pierde la esperanza de la imprimación.

- Espero que algún día la encuentre.

* * *

**2x1 por haber tardado tanto. Voy a tardar menos en subir los capítulos que faltan. ****Espero que les haya gustado el POV en tercera persona****, a mi me encantó escribirlo. En fin, gracias por todos los reviews, los que me agregan como historia favorita y los que leen este fanfic pero no dejan review! Nos vemos en unos días!**

**Ale**


	11. Fiestas en familia

**Capítulo 10**

**Fiestas en familia**

**Pov en tercera persona**

La mesa era enorme, y aunque varias personas no probarían bocado, el banquete parecía excesivo. Todos le echaban la culpa a Jacob, él podría comer por todos los que solo fingirían hacerlo.

**Carlisle** miraba satisfecho la cosecha que la vida le había dado, todas sus semillas habían sido productivas. **Esme** se regocijaba con la alegría de sus hijos, observando a todos con la mirada maternal propia de una madre orgullosa. **Alice** se sentía sumamente feliz, teniendo entre sus dedos la mano de** Jasper**, quien palpaba y se contagiaba con la alegría del ambiente, y él también tenía motivos para sentirse tan pleno. **Rosalie** había sido capaz de dejar de pensar un poco en ella, sonreía al mirar a su hermosa sobrina, tan amada como si fuera su propia hija, se sentía feliz apoyada en el hombro de su querido **Emmett**, quien repartía bromas y regalaba sonrisas, su estado de ánimo era como siempre, pleno de confianza y emanando alegría con ciertos aires de buena predisposición. **Edward** tenía todo lo que deseaba en la vida, y más. Manteniendo una mano alrededor de la cintura de **Bella**, quien apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, disfrutaba cada sonrisa que salía de sus labios mientras conversaba con las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida. **Renesmee** y Bella charlaban animadamente, reían y los ojos dorados de Bella admiraban con dulzura como **Jacob** acariciaba con gesto ausente los rizos cobrizos de su hija. Sentados a su lado estaban **Lara** y **Tom**, que no tenían ojos para nadie mas, que siempre tenían un tema agradable sobre el que conversar o simplemente disfrutar del silencio, mientras les llegaban a sus oídos las charlas que se mantenían alrededor de la mesa.

Eran una gran familia, ¡y también eran todos tan diferentes! Pero se querían, todos eran parte de cada uno. Doce personas que se aceptaban tal cual eran. No solo los diferenciaban cuatro tipos diferentes de seres: vampiros, licántropos, humanos mitad vampiros y humanos. Eran doce tipos de caracteres, pero que habían aprendido a encajar.

La nieve caía a través de las ventanas y se acumulaba en los alfeizares. El enorme árbol brillaba detrás de la gran familia, decorado por todos. Cada uno había puesto algo de su personalidad en él.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de abundante comida y animadas charlas, los párpados de los que dormían amenazaban con cerrarse. Bella fingió un enorme bostezo, que Tom no tardó en copiar.

-Esto ha estado maravilloso- dijo sonriendo satisfecho mientras Lara apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, se sentía calentita en los brazos de su novio.

- Ya lo creo que si- contestó Alice del otro lado de la mesa.

-Será mejor que vayan a la cama- todos miraron a Esme de manera divertida- apuesto que mañana querrán madrugar para abrir los regalos.

Edward rió, Esme estaba aprovechando al máximo la presencia de Tom.

-Ya lo creo que si, mamá. Alice nos despertará a primera hora de la mañana.

La pequeña vampiro le sacó la lengua a su hermano.

-¿Están seguros que hay suficiente lugar para todos?- preguntó Tom, preocupado.

- Claro que si Tom, cada habitación tiene lugar suficiente. Estaremos muy cómodos.

-Jacob, ¿te alcanzo a tu casa?- le preguntó Edward amablemente. Bajo su "pila de cenizas" (**N/A: Léase Rosalie en Amanecer**) permitiría que Jacob pasara la noche en la habitación de su hija.

-Gracias Edward, traje mi auto- es decir: cuatro patas, pensó. Edward reprimió una sonrisa. No tenía nada en contra de Jake. Solo era un sobre protector padre chapado a la antigua.

Esme comenzó a juntar los platos, no pasaron más de tres segundos para que Lara se incorporara y ayudara a recoger lo que quedaba en la mesa. Tuvo una idea para hacer las cosas más ligeras. Se acercó a Tom y le susurró al oído:

-¿Qué te parece si dejas preparados los regalos? Así podremos ponerlos bajo el árbol cuando todos estén en sus habitaciones.

-Claro, buena idea- Tom besó levemente a Lara en la mejilla y se marchó a la habitación de ella.

- Listo. Puedes descargar Emmett.

-Eres tan inteligente como tu hermana- le dijo sonriendo.

Ahora que Tom no los veía las cosas desaparecieron de la mesa a la velocidad de la luz. El comedor lucia tan ordenado como si nunca se hubiera producido una cena para "doce" personas allí.

Lara se empeñó en barrer el lugar, aun sabiendo que solo habían caído migas en donde Jacob, Tom y ella misma habían comido, ni siquiera Nessie había ensuciado. Después de insistir varias veces, Alice le trajo el escobillón y cuando Tom volvió ella aún estaba barriendo. Edward le guiño un ojo, de esa manera el chico no sospecharía de que en menos de cinco minutos habían terminado con todo. Aunque estaba tan distraído que sería poco probable que eso sucediera.

Había sido una noche larga, el reloj marcaba casi las once. Después de despedirse de todos, Lara y Tom se metieron en su habitación. Mientras él se lavaba los dientes en el baño que tenían allí, ella aprovechó para ponerse un bonito pijama compuesto por dos piezas de raso verde claro que Alice le había comprado aquel día de "shopping". Miró la cama mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El tema aún no había surgido, y ambos estaban tan cansados cada noche después de pasear todo el día, o hacer actividades con Bella y Edward, que los dos caían como bolsas de papa en la cama a la hora de acostarse. Lara se metió en la cama y suspiró, se acomodó contra el colchón y sintió como se le relajaba la espalda. Tom salió del baño con su pijama azul y se metió al lecho. Ella se arrastró hasta el círculo de sus brazos y se acurrucó contra su pecho. Él le beso tiernamente en la base de su cabeza y Lara se sumió en un tranquilo sueño.

-Feliz navidad- le susurró al oído. El reloj marcaba exactamente las 12.

- Feliz navidad- le respondió Bella mientras tomaba el rostro de Edward entre sus manos.

-Espero que te guste mi regalo- dijo él con su sonrisa torcida.

-Estoy segura de que me encantará, aunque no imagino que puedes regalarme, ya que lo tengo todo.

- Entonces creo que tendré que devolverlo. Aunque no se si aceptarán algo tan viejo de regreso.

-¿Y a donde planeas devolverlo?

-Puedo dejarlo tirado en algún contenedor de Chicago.

-Tonto, Edward.

-¿Sabes de que estamos hablando? Porque creo que yo me he perdido.

-Algo viejo, que debería regresar a Chicago-dijo fingiendo pensar- Pues claro, estamos hablando de ti.

- Me mantengo bastante bien como para ser un viejo de más de 100 años, ¿no crees?

-Más de lo que te imaginas- le contestó mientras posaba sus labios contra los de él. Edward sonrió satisfecho debajo del beso mientras sus manos bajaban por su espalda, presionándola mas cerca, permitiendo que ambos torsos se apretaran el uno contra el otro. Bella enredó sus manos en el cobrizo cabello, sintiendo su suave textura, permitiendo que el regalo fuera descubriéndose poco a poco.

* * *

_-"¡Feliz navidad! ¡Feliz navidad! ¡Feliz navidad, un próspero año y felicidad!"_

Lara asomó la nariz por la puerta y observó divertida como Alice subía el volumen de la (irritante) canción. Alice se giró para observarla caminando por el pasillo con el cabello despeinado y el pijama arrugado.

-¿Cierto que soy original?

-Si, Alice. Lo eres sin necesidad de la canción. Por cierto, ¿Dónde conseguiste ese CD?

-Revolviendo entre CDS viejos de música latina. Era una ganga…

- Y no pudiste contigo misma- le dijo Lara sonriendo.

-Además creí que sería divertido- le contestó con su mejor sonrisa- Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte, si quieres puedo peinarte-. Se lo dijo con una cara tan conmovedora que si decía "no" era como negarle un chupetín a una niña de dos años con colitas.

-Claro.

Mientras Lara volvía a su habitación se cruzó con Rosalie, que tenía su hermoso cabello dorado acomodado en un perfecto peinado. Hacia mal, era tan perfecta que mirarla dolía. Le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a Lara, que tímida susurró un "feliz navidad" a un nivel tan bajo que era prácticamente imposible que algún mortal la escuchara. Sin embargo, Rosalie, le contestó un igualmente. Lara se llevaba bien con todos los Cullen, cuando conoció a Emmett – el encuentro en Phoenix no contaba en absoluto- sintió que se llevarían bien al instante. Pero Rosalie era otro tema, Lara se sentía muy intimidada en su presencia y cuando Tom llegó a Juneau no pudo evitar sentirse insegura. A pesar de que sabia que era una completa tontería. Si bien no había hablado mucho con la rubia, tampoco podía decir nada de ella, su conducta era impecable.

Se metió en la pieza y observó como Tom roncaba suavemente abrazado a la almohada, sin escuchar los villancicos latinos de Alice. No pudo reprimir una risita, ¡se veía tan adorable! Fue hasta el escritorio y tomó un pequeño paquete envuelto de su cartera, sigilosamente lo depositó en la mesita de luz y orientó la tarjeta que decía "Tom" hacia la cama, para que él la viera cuando se despertara.

Eligió un lindo vestidito rojo para vestirse, le parecía adecuado y el color combinaba con el día. Luego de calzarse unos zapatos también rojos que pensó que nunca usaría, salió del baño y comenzó a frotarse el pelo con una toalla. Tom continuaba durmiendo, después de todo eran apenas las diez de la mañana.

Alice la esperaba con el secador en mano, la planchita prendida y la buclera al lado, pero para lo que Lara no estaba preparada era tener a Rosalie como segunda peluquera, ¿O era Alice la asistente de Rosalie? Ambas miraban una revista del tamaño de una enciclopedia pequeña repleta de fotos con mujeres prolijamente peinadas y maquilladas. Momento Barbie para Lara. Le hicieron sentarse en una butaca frente a un enorme espejo, y con movimientos rápidos y sin ningún tironeo, el pelo le quedó completamente lacio con unos bucles en las puntas. Alice y Rosalie bien podrían abrir una peluquería, las novias estarían listas en diez minutos.

-Tienes ojos muy bonitos- le dijo Rosalie mientras aplicaba una leve sombra plateada.

-Son casi iguales que los de Renée, ella los tiene aún más claros.

-Hablando de Renée…- dijo Alice.

El teléfono celular de Lara vibró en su mano.

-¡Hola, mamá! Feliz navidad.

-Hola, cariño. Pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros, ¿Cómo la estás pasando? Es una pena que no estemos juntos, te extrañamos.

-Yo también los extraño. Estoy bien, ¿qué han hecho ayer?

-No mucho, estuvimos en casa, en pijama y comiendo helado. Fue imposible que tu padre me dejara cocinar.

Lara soltó una risotada.

-Estoy segura que aun recuerda la navidad de hace dos años. Con esa comida étnica… pobre papá.

- ¡No fue tan grave!- dijo Renée fingiendo sentirse ofendida- ¿Cómo se encuentra Tom?

-Eh, bien. Debe estar durmiendo… ya sabes, en el hotel- Se suponía que en el campus de la universidad no podía ingresar gente a la noche que no fueran estudiantes. Se suponía que Lara vivía en la universidad.-¿Y Connie? ¿Está pasando la navidad en Juneau?- también se suponía que nunca se había peleado con su mejor amiga.

-Supongo que si, no la he visto.

-Oh, no. Cuéntame todo Lari- dijo su madre, notando la catástrofe.

-Peleamos, hace unas semanas…

-¿Unas semanas? Y recién ahora me lo cuentas- la voz de Renée tenía un leve tono de reproche-. ¡Podría haberte ayudado para que se amiguen de vuelta!

- Yo quería intentar resolverlo sola… no puedo depender toda mi vida de ti, mamá.

-Ya se, cielo. Pero… ¿crees que ayudará si me cuentas?

- Me ayudará a mi, de eso estoy segura- había necesitado los locos consejos de su madre mas de una vez últimamente.

- ¿No te gustaría venir para año nuevo? ¿Ni siquiera nos extrañas un poco?

- ¡Claro que los extraño! Muchísimo. Pero, no lo sé. Es caro mamá, los pasajes en avión no son un regalo.

- Hemos estado ahorrando, podremos pagarlo. Phil está trabajando duro, le han aumentado el sueldo… hasta hemos ido a cenar afuera varias veces desde que te fuiste.

Lara suspiró, tenía muchas ganas de ver a su madre, pero también quería pasar tiempo con Tom.

-¿Y Tom? ¿Lo dejo aquí en Juneau, o le digo que se vuelva a Florida? Dime tu opinión- le dijo Lara a su madre, sarcástica.

- Es cierto… pero prométeme que vendrás pronto.

-Apenas tenga un fin de semana libre.

-Perfecto. Ahora cuéntame que sucedió con Connie.

Renée escuchó atentamente la historia. Dando algunos resoplidos y murmurando las palabras "adolescentes", "hormonas" y "estupidez mental", de vez en cuando.

-Creo que deberías llamarla, no vale la pena pelearte con ella por ese chico, que bien sabemos es un idiota redomado. Además, se dijeron cosas hirientes, que ninguna de las dos siente de verdad. Ya sabes, cuando uno está enojado dice cosas sin pensar. Charla con ella, cielo. Verás como hablando solucionan los problemas.

-Gracias, Mamá.

-De nada, amor. Cuídate… ya sabes.

-Ni hace falta que lo digas… ya sabes- le contestó Lara, imitándola.

- Te quiero.

-Yo también, dile a papá que a él también. Adiós.

Apenas cerró el celular, las manos de Rosalie continuaron con su trabajo. Cuando Lara abrió los ojos y Rosalie se corrió de adelante del espejo, miró a una chica de cabello castaño brillante devolverle una mirada desorbitada. Parecía casi magia, como la habían convertido en esa mujer en solo media hora.

-Creo que le gusta- dijo Rosalie, riendo.

-¡Si está preciosa!- Alice demostró su alegría dando un pequeño saltito.

-Gracias chicas, me encanta. Quisiera que lo hicieran todos los días. Oh, Alice, era solo una broma.

- Ahora vete, se te va a hacer tarde- le dijo Alice sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Tarde para que?

Antes de que pudieran contestarle, un suave golpecito sonó en la puerta.

-Entra- invitó Rosalie, con una gran sonrisa.

-Permiso- sin saber porque Lara se puso colorada, roja como el kétchup, casi bordó.

Supuso que la mayor parte de su sonrojo era debido a Tom, vestido de traje negro y camisa blanca con corbata negra. Tenía el cabello como a Lara le gustaba, desarreglado pero no desprolijo, algo complicado de describir con palabras, una foto sería más apropiada. Aunque pensándolo bien, esa no era la verdadera causa. La verdadera causa era como la miraba, de manera más intensa que de costumbre. Como si ella fuera una alucinación, ¡que tontería! Él era la alucinación. Lo más cercano al príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas, y sobretodo vestido con ese traje, que le daba un aspecto muy elegante. De repente recordó… ¿Tarde para qué?

-Estás preciosa. Eres preciosa-. Ella quiso contestarle muchas cosas, que él también era precioso, que le encantaba como estaba vestido…pero, aparentemente, el rubor le mantenía la lengua trabada. Él se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano.

-Feliz Navidad ¿Lista para tu regalo?

-Casi- le contestó, sintiendo como desaparecía lentamente el calor de su rostro.

¿Cuántas cosas en la vida pueden hacer feliz a una mujer enamorada? Ya el hecho de estar enamorada es razón de felicidad. Si el hombre del que está enamorada le corresponde con el mismo sentimiento; eso ya es dicha plena. No hay unas reglas especificas de lo que debe hacer tu enamorado, ni un libro donde se explique que decir, como actuar… los test de revistas adolescentes - _Como besar a un chico y que se muera derretido por vos, Tips de cosas que no debes hacer en una primera cita, Nunca pidas pizza con cebolla si aun son novios_- puedes leerlos mil veces, pero en el momento donde debes aplicarlos ¿te acordarías de todo eso?

Lo que hacía más feliz a Lara era que Tom estaba en sintonía con ella. No hacían falta las palabras, él sabia lo que ella necesitaba. No hacían falta explicaciones, él sabia lo que ella intentaba decir.

Y era mutuo, ella conocía bien sus gestos. Casi de manera inconsciente sabia que esa arruga por poco imperceptible en el entrecejo quería decir que estaba molesto por algo, cuando encogía los hombros dos veces, tenía frio. Estaban sintonizados y se sentía maravillosamente había reservado mesa en un hermoso restaurante en el centro de Juneau. Ese era su regalo de navidad. Lara había intentado sonsacárselo desde que había llegado, pero Tom era muy discreto. Ni una pista se había asomado por sus labios.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó, ansioso. Ella decidió jugar un poco con él, para cortar la tensión nerviosa en el ambiente.

**-**Mmm- pasó la mirada por el lugar, mirando en los rincones. Luego pinchó una papa noissete, que estaba deliciosa; mojada en salsa de champiñones. La saboreó y sonrió.

-Me encanta. Me gusta mucho mi regalo. El mío parecerá una tontería al lado de esto.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tu regalo es increíble.

- ¿Lo viste?- le preguntó Lara.

-Apenas me desperté, abrazado a la almohada. Me imagino como te habrás reído de eso.

-Solo un poco.

-Volviendo al tema del regalo. Es perfecto, aunque no se…

-Ah no, nada de eso. No es tan caro como este almuerzo, además estoy ahorrando desde que te conozco, creo.

-¿Una amiga hace esa clase de regalos?- le preguntó travieso- A menos que ya supieras que íbamos a ser novios para estas fechas. Todos nuestros amigos apostaban que si, seguro algunos se hicieron bastante dinero a costa nuestra.

-No se si una amiga común hace ese tipo de regalos. Pero tú decías que yo era especial, entonces mi regalo aplicaba completamente en ese momento. Y ahora es mas adecuado aún.

Tom agarró la mano de Lara por sobre la mesa y la miró detenidamente a los ojos.

-Eres tan atenta. Nadie podrá superar tu tabla de surf firmada por Kelly Slater **(N/A: Es un surfista requete famoso, gracias Google)** , aunque la idea del vale fue divertida.

-La compré por internet, tendrás que ir a buscarla cuando vuelvas a Florida. Además comprar papel regalo para envolverla saldría más caro que la tabla en si. Me alegro que te guste- le dijo mientras apretaba levemente su mano.

* * *

**-**Este es para Edward, de Carlisle y Esme-. Dijo Emmett lanzando una gran caja por encima de todos. Edward la atrapó ágilmente.

-Es perfecto- dijo mientras descubría viejos vinilos y partituras antiguas de famosos compositores clásicos.

Todos estaban abriendo sus regalos cuando Edward fue rápidamente hacia la puerta, pulsó el timbre del portero eléctrico y giró la cabeza para mirar a Bella que caminó hasta quedar a su lado.

Podían escuchar el ascensor subiendo cada piso, el aroma familiar, y aunque arrugaron un poco sus narices, ambos sonrieron.

-Se suponía que vendría para Año Nuevo.

-Evidentemente ha preferido adelantar la fecha.

Edward abrió la puerta antes de que nadie llegara a golpear, y con una enorme sonrisa dijo:

-¡Seth!

* * *

**Me mandé una burrada en el capítulo anterior, y ya no tiene arreglo! Alice vio a Seth venir, no? ¿PERO NO SE SUPONE QUE ELLA NO PUEDE VER A LOS LICÁNTROPOS? Si, ya lo dije. Burrada.**

**Creo que me gusta más escribir en tercera persona, puedo abarcar más personajes. Igualmente me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece. Gracias por los reviews, por agregar el fanfic como historia favorita y por leer. **

**Besos**

**Ale_ *¨*  
_**


	12. El principio del triángulo

**Capítulo 11**

**El comienzo del triángulo**

**Pov en tercera persona**

**- **Esto ha estado genial Edward, en serio. Deberías dedicarte a la cocina. Ganarías mucho dinero y admiradores.

- Lo pensaré, Seth- le contestó el vampiro sonriendo.

Todos los Cullen, menos Rosalie y Emmett que habian salido de caza, estaban sentados alrededor del licántropo en la cocina, que iba por el tercer plato de pastel de carne.

- Sue y Charlie les envían saludos, están pensando en tomarse unas vacaciones por algún lugar soleado.

- Es hora, papá no salé demasiado de vacaciones- Bella se sentía satisfecha con las novedades que Seth le habia llevado de su padre, estaba perfectamente bien de salud, a pocos años de su retiro y la relación con Sue no hacia otra cosa mas que progresar.

- ¿Y tu que cuentas?- le animó Alice con una sonrisa.

-No mucho, la veterinaria marcha bien. Me ofrecieron trabajo en Seattle, pero prefiero la vida tranquila de la Push y correr hasta Forks.

- ¿Y quien te reemplaza mientras estás aquí?- preguntó Nessie, que tenía la cabeza entre sus manos, con los codos apoyados en la lustrosa mesa.

- Nadie, he cerrado por vacaciones. El último empleado era un idiota, prefiero manejarla yo solo.

- Es increíble- dijo Jacob riendo- tú veterinario, es un poco irónico, ¿no crees?

- ¿Y tú no crees que llevo demasiado tiempo siendo veterinario como para que te burles de mi?- contestó Seth, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

- Yo creo que es perfecto, nadie puede conocer tanto a los animales como tú- dijo Esme cariñosamente.

- Gracias, Esme.

Seth dio un gran bostezo, el día anterior habia sido largo, la veterinaria habia estado a pleno con unos casos de moquillo en varios perros y un gato que se haba tragado un pequeño ovillo de lana. Apenas tuvo tiempo para preparar sus maletas y tomar un avión hasta donde estaban los Cullen. Los tres platos de comida lo sumieron en un agradable sopor de satisfacción.

- Esme te ha preparado la cama en la habitación de siempre, si quieres ducharte hay una toalla colgada en tu baño.

- Perfecto, Carlisle; estoy hecho puré.

Un sonido en la puerta de entrada los distrajo y una risa alegre llegó hasta sus oidos.

- ¡Llegamos!- dijo una suave voz juvenil mientras dos pares de pies se acercaban hacia la cocina.

- Ven, Lara. Hay alguien aqui que queremos presentarte- dijo Bella mientras Edward ponía a Seth al tanto rápidamente:

- Lara está aqui. La hermana de Bella.

- ¿La hija de Renée y Phil? Mamá me ha hablado de ella, dice que es una chica muy agradable.

- Si, vive con nosotros y Tom, su novio, está de visita.

- Hola, ¿A quien quieres presentarnos, Bells?

Seth giró en su silla y abrió los ojos de puro asombro. Era imposible... una sensación extraña lo recorrió íntegro, sintió como si la silla donde estaba sentado desapareciera debajo de él y la fuerza gravitatoria de Lara lo invitara a rotar sobre ella como si fuera un planeta y él su satélite. El momento que tanto había esperado estaba allí, su razón de ser habia estado tan cerca de su familia sin que nunca sospechara de aquello. Lara.

Edward sintió el sínfin de emociones que atravezaban a su amigo de pies a cabeza, y se quedó mudo de puro impacto.¿Seth acababa de imprimarse de Lara?

- Oh, tú eres Seth, ¿no? Sue me ha hablado muchisimo de ti y tu hermana, Leah- Lara se acercó para estrechar su mano y dio un suave respingo cuando sintió una leve estática al roce.

- Si- la voz de Seth estaba ronca, quería tomar a Lara de la mano y decirle que la necesitaba para el resto de su vida. Estaba pensando justamente en eso y a punto de abrir la boca cuando Edward interrumpió.

- Seth, él es Tom; el novio de Lara.

El licántropo sintió como si un balde lleno de agua fría le cayera sobre su cabeza, no pudo evitar dirigir una seca mirada al rubio, que estrechó su mano firmemente. Seth tuvo que controlarse para no corresponder más de lo necesario al apretón de manos y romper algún hueso.

- Un placer conocerlos- dijo luchando contra sus instintos de imprimación- me iré a bañar.

Seth se levantó de su asiento abandonando la cocina rápidamente, su mente era un remolino de sentimientos encontrados y habia reacciones que debería suprimir. Lara contempló la espalda del licántropo alejándose mientras fruncía el ceño, habia algo en la actitud del muchacho que le llamaba la atención.

- ¿Qué tal ha estado tu sorpresa?- preguntó Alice sin tener la menor idea de nada.

- ¿Qué?- respondió Lara distraida y Alice enarcó una ceja- Ah, bien. Muy bien, me ha encantado.

* * *

-¿Seth?- Edward golpeó la puerta de la habitación suavemente.

-Entra- le contestó con la voz apagada- menuda situación.

-Lo sé- no sabía que decir, era una situacion delicada.

- Tendré que irme, es imposible. _Ella tiene novio Edward, no puedo ver en su novio la misma expresión de mi hermana cuando Sam la dejó por Emily. Es cruel- _pensó Seth amargamente.

-Lo se, pero has esperado tantos años por esto, es injusto para ti también.

_Yo ya me había acostumbrado a la posibilidad de no encontrarla nunca, aunque siempre mantuve la esperanza y la mantedré por si ella se cansa de Tom. Soy un amante de las causas perdidas, ¿no crees?_

Intentó sonreir pero no pudo. Un golpecito leve en la puerta interrumpíó el diálogo.

- ¿Puedo pasar? Me preocupé por ti, Seth. Tenías mala cara, ¿Pasa algo?

- Estoy bien, Bells. Tu hermana me parece bastante encantadora, debe haber algo en tu familia que hace que todos los lobos nos sintamos atraidos por las mujeres que hay en ella.

-¿Lara?- Bella se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida. Si Lara no tuviera novio todo podría haber sido perfecto, pero ella sabía que su hermana estaba muy enamorada y no quería verla metida en un triángulo amoroso, sabía cuando dolía.

-Asi es, si no hubiera sido por Edward ya estaría contándole todo.

- ¿Qué harás?- Edward sabía que si su amigo se quedaba este sentiría mucho dolor.

- No lo sé, creo que permanecer aquí no tendría sentido. Tampoco se si es una cuestión de tiempo, ¿quién sabe?

- Alguien podria saberlo- el vampiro y el licántropo miraron a Bella sorprendidos- Ya se que la mente de Lara es algo reservada, como la mia, pero ultimamente tu y Alice han podido leer y ver con mas claridad. A pesar de que su fisico tambien tiene una especie de "nebulosa" Alice ha podido ver su futuro varias veces.

- ¿A donde quieres llegar, Bells?- dijo Seth curioso, queria saber como era esa "nebulosa" de la que ella hablaba, pero tenia mas prisa por conocer su idea.

- Creo que deberías tomar una decisión, para ver que ocurre con el futuro de mi hermana.

-Es una buena idea- dijo Edward sonriéndole a su esposa- probemos.

Seth los miró confundido, ¿qué se suponía que estaban esperando?

-Anda Seth, tomá una desición, déjate llevar.

Dejarse llevar... no deberian haber dicho eso, porque si Seth se dejaba llevar cruzaría corriendo la habitación, llegaría hasta Lara, la miraría a los ojos y con todo el amor que sentía correr por las venas le diría que queria estar con ella por el resto de sus días. Si, eso haría y en ese preciso momento, ¿por qué esperar?

Pero mientras Seth se apresuraba a la puerta, sintieron un grito ahogado en la cocina. Era leve pero suficiente como para que sus finos oidos lo escuchacen.

-Alice- dijo Bella, sonriendo. Los tres se apresuraron hacia donde se encontraba Alice, pero se encontraron con ella a mitad de camino.

-Edward, ¿que sucede?- dijo con el ceño fruncido. Pero nadie le respondió, la arrastraron hacia la habitación rapidamente.

-¿Que viste? O que no viste- habló Bella ansiosa.

- ¿Cómo sabes? Oh, ¿que estuvieron haciendo? No jueguen conmigo- reprochó la pequeña Alice mientras ponía ambas manos en su cintura.

- Tenías razón, Bella. Seth tomó una decisión y el futuro de Lara se afectó- Edward estaba sorprendido, él ya sabia en que consistía el cambio.

- ¿Alguien podría explicarme que rayos sucede?- Seth estaba impaciente, y además no entendía absolutamente nada.

- ¿Me han usado como conejillo de indias? Podrías haberme explicado Edward, me he pegado un susto de muerte. No me agrada cuando esas cosas me suceden, ya se que debería acostumbrarme pero no puedo. ¡Y tú bien que lo sabes! Es parte de mi, siento que estoy fallando y resulta que esta vez tú y Bella me hacen un truco sucio, ya verán cuando...

-Alice, Alice, Alice- dijo Bella tapandóle la boca para que dejara de hablar- espera un momento, por favor. Dinos que has visto, que sucedió.

- Edward bien podría decírtelo. Ok, no me miren así. No vi nada, de repente Lara desapareció por un momento, como si algo...- Alice se quedo estática, su boca seguia formando la "o" que acababa de pronunciar y observó a Seth con los ojos desorbitados.

El futuro de Lara habia desaparecido, eso podría significar una sola cosa.

-Ella dirá que si- susurró Edward.

-¿Lara me dirá que si?- la sonrisa de Seth bien podría romperle la cara, por lo ancha y enorme.

-Espera, espera. No es tan fácil, su futuro ha vuelto Seth, no creo que debas apresurarte porque **tal vez **podría decirte que si, no es algo seguro. Todos confían demasiado en mi don, se olvidan de que es algo subjetivo. ¿Qué habias decidido hace un momento? Ya sabes que a ti no puedo verte.

- Iba a hablar con ella, a decirle la verdad.

-Ahi tienes, tu le dirías que ibas a hablar con ella, su futuro puede haber desaparecido porque aceptaba hablar contigo, nada mas.

Los hombros de Seth decayeron y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

- Lo siento, Seth- Bella apoyó una de sus pequeñas manos en el hombro de su amigo.

- ¿Qué harás entonces?- preguntó Edward a una idea formulada en la mente del licántropo.

- Me quedaré.

* * *

- Lo suyo es puro masoquismo-

-No seas así. Yo lo llamaría esperanza- dijo Alice mirando a su hermano.

Emmett blanqueó los ojos y respondió cruzándose de brazos:

- Como sea, algo de masoquismo hay en esta cosa de Seth quedándose aquí y viendo como Lara está con otro.

Alice resopló. Ambos levantaron sus rostros cuando escucharon un caminar lastimero por el pasillo.

- Hola chicos- Lara se sentó en uno de los sillones con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Lara que sucede?- preguntó Alice, acercándose a la muchacha y apoyando su esbelta figura en el apoyabrazos del sillón.

- Creo que le desagrado a Seth. Ayer a la noche Tom y yo le invitamos a tomar algo con nosotros pero dijo que estaba demasiado cansado.

- Bueno, ha tenido un viaje largo hace dos días y...

-Emmett, ¿me viste cara de idiota? Los licántropos no se cansan tanto por hacer un viaje. Seth puso excusas, y siempre me evita. Cuando entro a la cocina si él está allí, se va. Asi es todo el tiempo.

Alice miró a su amiga torciendo el gesto, ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto que Seth la ignorara? Apenas lo conocía.

- Y si asi fuera, si él te ignorara, ¿A ti que más te da?

- Si- aportó Emmett con una mirada maliciosa-, ¿ a ti que más te da?

Lara los miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero sus palabras le hicieron pensar...era cierto, ¿que le importaba a ella que Seth fuera cortante?

- No me importa, solo que no me gusta cuando la gente no dice las cosas de frente. Si tiene un problema conmigo, entonces que me lo diga.

- ¿Quién es grosero contigo, Lara?

La chica dio un respingo cuando escuchó la gruesa voz de Seth a sus espaldas, pero más la sorprendió el tono agresivo de su voz, como si fuera capaz de matar a quien fuera desagradable con ella. Menuda ironía.

- Hablando de Roma...- dijo Emmett, sonriendo. Pero aparentemente Seth no le prestaba atención, mirando a Lara fijamente. Ella se encogió en el sillón, intimidada. Nunca había notado que los oscuros ojos del muchacho, ¿o más bien hombre?, tenían una linea marrón claro alrededor que le daban un lindo brillo, acompañados por una serie de largas pestañas. Su corazón martilleo fuertemente y ella se quedó muda, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una manera desconocida y no podía entender la razón de aquello. De pronto recordó qee tenía una pregunta por responder.

- Tú has sido grosero conmigo- dijo las palabras sin pensar, fue consciente de haberlas pronunciado cuando terminó la oración. Seth hizo una mueca de dolor, las cejas bajaron sobre sus ojos junto con las comisuras de sus labios, llenando su cara de tristeza.

- Tienes razón, lo lamento.

- Solo quiero saber porque actúas de esa manera conmigo. Creo que nunca te traté mal.

- No, por supuesto que no- las manos de Seth se juntaron, como si suplicara- perdonamé si te hice sentir mal.

Lara no comprendía porque él se veia tan apenado, como si hubiera cometido un pecado mortal. Pero tampoco entendía porque ella misma le daba tanta trasendencia al asunto.

- Está bien. A decir verdad no es para tanto. Fui un poco exagerada. ¿Amigos entonces?- le dijo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de él. Seth se acercó con paso vacilante pero estrechó la pequeña mano entre la suya.

- Perfecto- dijo Alice emocionada- podríamos ir a festejar esta noche.

- Si, hagamos algo por favor. Me muero de aburrimiento.

-Tu siempre te aburres, Emmett- dijo Seth sonriendo. El vampiro se levantó de hombros y todos se rieron.

- Podríamos ir a ver una película- propuso Lara.

- O ir a bailar- dijo Alice dando un saltito.

- Tu dinos- la retó Seth- ¿Has visto que ibamos a bailar?

- Eso depende, contigo aqui no puedo hacerme la lista- respondió haciendo un mohin.

- ¡Cierto! Entonces podríamos ver una película. Prefiero pasar verguenza otro día con mis pasos de baile.

- Tu solo quieres darle el gusto- le susurró Alice mientras Lara se distraía con una publicidad de la tele.

* * *

**Soy una boba, habia subido el capítulo pero me olvide de ponerlo en el fanfic, no se si se entendio :P.**

**Tremenda boba**

**Espero que lo disfruten! Es cortito pero bueno, es lo que se pudo jaja**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Saludos!**

**Ale**


	13. Estoy aquí, ¿no ves?

**Capítulo 12**

**Estoy aquí, ¿no ves?**

**Pov en tercera persona**

**Nota de la autora: ¿Se acuerdan de Connie y Sebastian? En algún momento tenían que volver.**

La lluvia repiqueteaba contra la ventana y el sonido de la tele retumbaba contra los cristales.

- ¿Podrías bajarle un poco al volumen, por favor?

- Estoy escuchando, Connie.

- Pero necesito concentrarme, amor. Tengo que terminar este trabajo.

-Falta una semana para que comiencen las clases, tienes tiempo de sobra- contestó Sebastian malhumorado.

Connie refunfuñó una frase incomprensible y cerró la computadora portátil de un golpe seco.

- ¿Tienes algo para decir?- le gritó Sebastian en un arranque de furia. Había brincado de la silla como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Ella lo observó sorprendida mientras un _dèjà vu_ nublaba su mente-. ¡Solo estoy escuchando una canción, en dos minutos termina! ¡Eres insoportable!

- ¡Hace una hora que terminaba en dos minutos! Sabes que mañana me voy a ver a mi familia y no puedo irme sin terminar este trabajo- dijo ella entre lágrimas. Casi todos los días peleaban por algo diferente.

- ¡Ese es tu problema! Lo hubieras pensado antes. ¡Y deja de llorar como si fuera el fin del mundo!

Sebastian caminó hacía ella y la tomó del brazo.

- ¡Basta! Me estás lastimando.

Pero él comenzó a zarandearla mientras le apretaba ambos brazos entre sus manos.

- ¡Venir aquí fue la peor idea que tuve jamás! Debería haberme quedado con Lara- le dijo gritando, asustada, mientras los sollozos ahogaban su garganta.

- ¿Qué dijiste? Tú causas esto en mi- dejó de sacudirla y soltó unos de sus brazos para tomarla por el mentón- esto, es culpa tuya.

Y diciendo eso levantó el brazo, dispuesto a darle una lección que solo su mente retorcida consideraba justa.

* * *

- Alice en serio, solo vamos al cine.

- Y por eso mismo, este vestido es perfecto.

Lara se miró al espejo, sintiéndose desubicada con ese atuendo. Era demasiado elegante. Pero confiaba en el buen gusto de Alice, después de todo el vestido era bonito.

- Toc, toc- dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Un momento, Tom! Listo, ya estoy bien, Alice.

- Bueno, está bien. Sal, enamorada.

Lara se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña vampiro.

-Gracias, Alice. Eres la mejor.

- Bla, Bla. Ya lo sabía.

- Hola- Lara tomó la mano de su novio, apretándola suavemente.

- Estás muy linda- le dijo Tom, sonriendo. Su voz sonó ronca.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo Lara mientras tocaba su frente- ¡Estás hirviendo!

- Estoy bien, vamos.

-No, Tom. Tienes fiebre, nos quedamos. Que salgan los demás.

Alice asomó la cabeza por la puerta y frunció los labios.

- Jazz se quedará- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa-. No está de ánimo para salir.

-Ahí tienes Lari, me quedo con Jasper. Tú sal a divertirte.

Lara dudaba, no quería dejar a Tom enfermo.

- Estaré bien. Además voy a dormir y te vas a aburrir conmigo. Ve con ellos.

Alice la tomó por el brazo, sin dejarle demasiadas opciones, y la arrastró hacia la puerta.

- ¡Llámame si necesitas que vuelva!- le gritó Lara a su novio mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Viajaron todos juntos en el Volvo. Menos Alice que se empecinó en manejar su auto.

Lara se sentía incómoda por haber dejado a Tom en la casa, pero más incómoda se sentía con la pierna de Seth pegada a la suya. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, obligándose a pensar en su novio enfermo.

Quiso deslizarse un poco hacia la ventanilla pero el enorme bolso que Alice le había obligado a llevar con ella – "No hay espacio suficiente en mi Porche"- ocupaba todo el lugar.

-¿Estás incómoda?- le preguntó Seth, intentando hacerle lugar mientras se apretujaba contra la puerta que estaba a su lado. Lara sonrió ante su patético intento, Seth era tan enorme que hubiera sido imposible hacer lugar allí.

- Estoy bien, gracias- mintió.

Miró por la ventanilla, intentando distraerse con las luces que desfilaban en el exterior y se sintió tremendamente culpable. No entendía esa extraña atracción que Seth tenía sobre ella. Pero también amaba a Tom, era todo cuanto ella había deseado en su adolescencia. "Tú lo dijiste, _adolescencia_, ahora te estás convirtiendo en mujer". El pensamiento la dejó boquiabierta, no podía pensar de esa manera. Era egoísta y sin sentido. Además no conocía a Seth. Se cruzó de brazos, enojada consigo misma.

- ¿Tienes frío?- preguntó el licántropo.

"Es inútil intentar ignorarlo si él pareciera estar tan pendiente de mi"

- No, estoy bien Seth.

Se quedó observándole un momento y su corazón dio el salto. Atónita reconoció lo que su cuerpo le decía. Era el mismo salto que su corazón daba cuando Tom estaba cerca, cuando le decía cuanto la quería, cuando la besaba, cuando la acariciaba y la tocaba. Su cuerpo le decía lo que ella se negaba a admitir. Seth le gustaba. Mucho, demasiado.

Pero no podía ser. No había dejado de querer a Tom, o eso pensaba. Era como si su corazón fuera lo suficientemente grande para querer a ambos. Aunque de una manera extrañamente diferente.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Seth?- le preguntó de forma irreflexiva.

Él lanzó una carcajada y Edward lo acompañó.

- ¿Cuántos aparento?- dijo divertido.

- No sé. Dime.

Seth la miró sorprendido. Ella había puesto mucho énfasis en la demanda, más de lo que requería la frase. Además no podía negarse, ella quería saber.

- Bueno, en ese caso. Tengo treinta y cinco años.

Lara se sorprendió. Aunque tendría que haberlo imaginado, no era difícil hacer los cálculos.

-No los aparentas-le dijo honestamente. Seth lucía como un hombre de veinticinco años. Se le hizo un revoltijo en la mente al imaginarse atraída por un hombre dieciséis años mayor que ella. Pero, por lo visto, así era.

- Llegamos- anunció Edward.

El cine estaba repleto de gente. Había cola para comprar las entradas, cola para comprar dulces y palomitas de maíz. Lara sintió como se le aturullaban los oídos, se sentía aturdida y desubicada en un lugar así. En ese momento quería estar en su antigua casa, en Florida, recostada en su cama mientras pensaba que extraña jugada le estaba haciendo la vida.

- ¡Alice, Alice!

El grito la sacó de su ensueño. Bella tomaba la mano de su hermana mientras esta tenía la mirada perdida en una de sus visiones. Tardó solo unos segundos en volver a enfocar la vista en Bella y le dijo:

-Es hora. Vamos.

* * *

- ¡No!- gritó ella mientras levantaba la mano, en un acto reflejo por protegerse.

El bramido quedó trabado entre sus dientes cuando la puerta cayó sobre el piso, arrancada del marco. Se le abrieron los ojos como platos mientras mantenía a Connie entre sus manos.

- ¡Suéltala!- gritó una de las voces- ¡Ahora!

Lara traspasó el umbral seguida de Seth, que miraba a Sebastian como si quisiera cenarlo.

- Te dije que la sueltes- repitió Lara, amenazadora.

Sebastian torció los labios en una mueca burlona.

- ¿O qué?

Seth y Edward se sonaron los nudillos. Las manos de Sebastian soltaron a la llorosa Connie y Lara corrió a abrazarla.

- Llévala al auto- le ordenó Edward.

Entre tropezones Lara consiguió sacar a su amiga del lugar y antes de cruzar la puerta le dedicó una siniestra sonrisa a Sebastian.

Mientras bajaban por el ascensor Connie no paraba de murmurar cuanto lo sentía. Todo el tiempo que Lara había estado enojada con su amiga quedó en el pasado y se dedicó a consolarla. Estacionadas en la vereda las esperaban Bella y Alice.

- Entremos al auto. Está helando- sugirió Lara mientras ayudaba a Connie a entrar al Volvo. La calefacción estaba prendida y el calor dentro del auto era reconfortante.

- Tenías tanta razón, Lara. Fui una tonta.

- Ya está, no te preocupes por eso ahora.

- ¿Estás herida?- preguntó Bella.

- No, llegaron justo a tiempo. Pero…- Connie se estremeció-. No se que hubiera sucedido si… si ustedes no…

- Shh, tranquila. Ya pasó- la consoló Lara acariciando su espalda.

- ¿Quieres que te compre algo de tomar?

- Gracias, Bella. No quiero molestarte. Ya es demasiado que hayan venido hasta aquí para buscarme. Gracias, en serio.

- Tranquila, todos cometemos errores. Pero no hay experiencia que no te haga sino más fuerte. Estoy segura que, tarde o temprano, algo bueno saldrá de todo esto.

Todas asintieron ante sus palabras.

Un golpecito en la ventanilla les indicó que los chicos ya habían vuelto. Lara abrió la puerta y se corrió para dejarle lugar a Seth. Una ventisca helada se coló en el auto y Lara se estremeció de frío.

- Lo siento- dijo Seth-. Ese idiota tuvo su merecido. No te molestará más, Connie.

La interpelada lo observó con los ojos como platos.

- Oh, perdón. Connie él es Seth, un amigo de Bella y Edward- los presentó Lara.

- Un gusto. Gracias, Seth. Apenas nos conocemos y ya te debo un favor.

- No, para nada. Lo he disfrutado.

- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a un sitio más cálido- sugirió Edward.

- Buena idea- dijo Alice.

- Voy contigo, Alice.

- ¡No!- protestó Lara. La verdad es que antes de que Seth subiera al auto, estaba helada a pesar de la calefacción y tener su pierna cálida contra la suya le había reconfortado enseguida. O esa fue la excusa con la que ella intentó justificar porque no quería separarse del licántropo.

Todos la observaron con curiosidad.

- Quiero decir, creo… Sería mejor si Seth se quedara con nosotras. El coche está helado y mientras más…- se quedó callada al darse cuenta de que su explicación era pobrísima.

- Ok- dijo Alice sacándola del aprieto- Seth irá más cómodo aquí.

* * *

- ¿Crees que le han hecho daño?

- ¿Me preguntas en serio? ¡Que más da! Si así fue, se lo merecía.

- Si, es cierto. Pero él es capaz de denunciarlos. Ya sabes.

- No se, Connie. Pero estoy segura de que nos contarán.

- El amigo de Bella se ha pasado de amable. ¿No crees, Lari?

- Si, es un gran chico- contestó evasiva.

Bella apareció con una bandeja con grandes tazas de capuchino y masitas dulces.

- Esto las calentará enseguida.

Mientras ella se sentaba, Seth, Alice y Edward aparecieron en el comedor.

- Cuéntennos, ¿qué le dijeron cuando Connie y yo salimos?

- No hizo falta hacer demasiado. Sebastian estaba bastante asustado- dijo Edward con su sonrisa torcida.

- Pero juró que nunca te molestará. Le pedí una llave para que mañana busquemos tus cosas.

- No, Seth. Yo lo haré.

- ¿De verás quieres volver a ese lugar? ¿Aunque sea por unos minutos?- preguntó Edward, amablemente.

Connie bajó la mirada y susurró "No".

- Eso determina todo. Mañana iremos a buscar tus cosas. Luego podemos ir de compras.

- Gracias, Alice.

- Te ves cansada. Te preparé una de las habitaciones. Si quieres te acompaño.

Bella y Connie abandonaron la mesa, no sin que antes la joven les agradeciera nuevamente.

* * *

**Ya quisiera que Edward me rescatara! Estuve totalmente bloqueada pero espero q mis personajes me dejen inspiración para rato. Ups, perdón Stephenie! **_**Nuestros**_** personajes jaja. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras! Voy a intentar subir mas seguido, si yo fuera ustedes me enojaria. Acepto quejas, porq se que tienen razon :)**

**Saludos! Voten para los Mtv movie awards :P**

**Ale**


	14. Feliz Vida Nueva

**Capítulo 13**

**Feliz Vida Nueva**

**Lara POV**

Abrí los ojos, me había cansado de esperar dormirme otra vez. Repasé mentalmente el día que me esperaba hoy: Víspera de Año Nuevo. Alice se había empecinado en llevarnos a todos a una fiesta, festejarlo a lo grande. Me levanté intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Tom, que dormía profundamente. O eso pensaba yo.

― ¿Qué hora es? ― murmuró con la voz áspera.

― Muy temprano. Vuelve a dormir.

― No ― me dijo sonriendo ―. Tengo que aprovechar cada minuto de este día.

Lo miré sorprendida.

― ¿Y eso por qué?

Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y acercó su rostro al mío. Tenía el pelo rubio más despeinado de lo normal y los ojos le brillaban pícaros.

― ¿Hay algún problema? Si quieres puedo irme por ahí y dejarte el día libre.

― No ― le dije mientras lo abrazaba, sintiendo una leve punzada de remordimiento ―. Quiero que pasemos todo el día los dos juntos.

― Mañana me voy ― dijo sobre mi oído ―. Por eso quiero aprovechar este día. Te extrañaré.

Me sentí tremendamente culpable. Había olvidado por completo que este era nuestro último día juntos.

― Yo también ― le contesté.

Sentí sus manos acariciando mi espalda, de arriba hacia abajo y me mordí el labio inferior. Me sentía fatal. Una semana había cambiado todo. Cada sensación que Tom me había hecho sentir, se desvanecía lentamente. Por supuesto que lo quería, había sentido cosas por él demasiado tiempo como para dejar de quererlo, pero poco a poco mi cuerpo y mi mente pensaban en otra persona. Sentía un vacío en mi interior que Tom nunca podría llenar. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla mientras me daba cuenta de que alguien terminaría con el corazón roto.

La lágrima se deslizó por mi mentón y mojó el hombro de Tom, donde descansaba mi rostro. Me apartó suavemente, enmarcando mi cara entre sus manos.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

"_Porque tengo que tomar una decisión que podría lastimarte. Porque estoy confundida. Porque te quiero pero no de la misma manera que antes. Porque no entiendo como todo pudo cambiar tan rápido". _Pero fui una cobarde y no le dije lo que pasaba por mi mente.

― No se. Ya se me pasará ― lo abracé mas fuerte. Aún lo quería, si, y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que eso fuera suficiente.

Tomé su cabello entre mis manos, casi con rudeza. Quería que mi corazón se desbocara ante su contacto. Quería que fuéramos Lara y Tom. Lo que tanto tiempo había soñado, deseado, anhelado, imaginado. Y sentido.

Busqué sus labios desesperadamente y Tom me besó con pasión. Amoldé mi boca a la suya, acaricié su espalda, sus cabellos, su rostro, esperando que mi corazón saltara, que las cosquillas se instalaran en mi estómago.

Tom era tan dulce, tan atento, sensible, cariñoso, comprensivo, amable…

Me depositó suavemente sobre el colchón, con mi cabeza descansando sobre una almohada. Tenía la mente hecha un lío, no sabía hasta donde llegar. No conocía los límites de mi desesperación. Desesperación por volver a ser la misma de antes.

Sus manos eran gentiles, mientras acariciaba mi estómago, cubierto por la remera del pijama. Suspiró mientras besaba mi cuello, depositando pequeños besos, cubriéndolo por completo. Más lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, la desesperación aumentaba, quería que mi cuerpo reaccionara pero este reclamaba unas manos diferentes, que los besos fueran dados por otros labios y mi impotencia aumentó.

Enrosqué mis piernas a su alrededor y Tom reaccionó. Estábamos demasiado cerca y mi actitud era la adecuada para lo que hizo a continuación. Lo entendí casi al instante, yo misma le había dado a entender que eso era lo que deseaba. Estar con él, ahora.

Tomó la blusa y de un tirón desabrochó los botones, dejándome completamente descubierta. Se me escapó un jadeo de sorpresa y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al darme cuenta que no llevaba sostén. Tom agachó la cabeza lentamente y adivinando sus intenciones puse mis brazos sobre mi pecho desnudo.

― Tom ― lo llamé suavemente, con un nudo en la garganta.

― Te amo, Lara ― me dijo con los ojos cerrados, besando mis párpados ―. No tengas vergüenza, eres perfecta.

Las lágrimas que salieron esta vez fueron amargas, y se me escapó un jadeo ahogado. Tom se separó al instante y me vio, llorosa y cubriéndome. Esperando las antiguas sensaciones que nunca llegaron.

― Lara. No, amor. Lo siento. Yo pensé, entendí…Soy un idiota, perdóname.

Intenté decirle que la idiota era yo, que él se merecía algo mejor, pero no encontraba mi voz. Con las manos temblorosas comenzó a prenderme los botones, apartando mis manos dulcemente.

― Lara, mírame por favor. ¿Estás bien? No llores.

Me incorporó y me estrechó contra su pecho, acariciándome el pelo.

― Estoy bien. Soy una tonta. Quisiera poder ― "_sentir lo que sientes tú ahora_" ―. Pero no puedo.

― Está bien. Te amo y lo demás puede esperar.

Eso me hizo sentir peor, Tom no podía ser tan bueno. Era demasiado. No lo merecía.

― ¿Qué tal si tomas un baño para tranquilizarte? Yo te preparo algo de desayuno. Aunque ― dijo mirando el reloj ―. Después podemos dormir un rato mas, son las 3 de la mañana.

― Lo se ― contesté, hipando ―. Es una buena idea lo de la ducha.

Me incliné para rozar mis labios sobre los suyos y él los mantuvo quietos. Y estuvo bien.

Salí de la cama y me metí en la ducha, relajando mis músculos mientras intentaba mantener la mente en blanco. No quería pensar más.

**Mini Seth POV**

Rodé por décima vez en la cama, era imposible. Nunca podría dormir en este estado. Mi cuerpo me obligaba a pensar en ella, mi mente cavilaba en decirle lo que sentía, nada cooperaba y ni siquiera podía aliviarme con la inconsciencia. Cuando no soñaba con ella, no podía dormir. Era insoportable. Pero ella era feliz con Tom y yo no quería arruinar su felicidad.

Me levanté de la cama y me rugieron las tripas. Pensé que tomar algo podría ser una buena idea. Abrí la puerta y pasé por la habitación de Lara y su novio. Me detuve inconscientemente, atento a los sonidos. "_Qué estoy haciendo_"; pensé con desaprobación. Estaba a punto de seguir caminando cuando un sollozo llamó mi atención. Apoyé el oído contra la puerta de madera, aunque mi odio era bastante agudo como para escuchar sin necesidad de hacer eso.

Me envaré con el sonido: dos pares de labios rozándose. Nunca supe que los celos tuvieran tal potencia, quise destrozar la puerta y apartarlo de ella. Intenté dominarme cuando me di cuenta como temblaba mi columna vertebral. Podía sentir el calor subiendo por ella.

De manera masoquista me quedé a la escucha. Y me sorprendí.

― Estoy bien. Soy una tonta. Quisiera poder, pero no puedo ― escuché que le decía Lara.

No entendí. No esperaba que ella dijera eso, yo pensé que se sentía muy segura al lado de Tom.

Escuché que ambos decían algo de una ducha y el desayuno, pero estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no presté atención. Si Lara no se sentía tan confiada con su novio, entonces tal vez yo tenía alguna oportunidad.

Escuché a Tom suspirando en la habitación, supuse que Lara se estaba bañando. Quise saber lo que él pensaba y por un momento pensé en llamar a Edward pero unos pasos aproximándose me advirtieron que Tom estaba por salir de la habitación. Me escabullí a mi cuarto, con la esperanza creciendo en mi interior.

**Lara POV**

El agua caliente relajó mis músculos y el olor del jabón me despejó la mente. Me prometí a mi misma no pensar, por el día de hoy, que es lo que iba a hacer. Aunque lo que no me sobraba, precisamente, era tiempo; pero en ese estado no podía tomar decisiones de ningún tipo.

Me sequé con la toalla y me puse un pijama limpio, aspirando el olor del suavizante. Pensé que también sería buena idea cambiar las sábanas, y así lo hice. Era una forma de empezar de nuevo, borrar los vestigios de mi error y tratar de relajarme. La solución llegaría de alguna manera.

Abrí la puerta, sentí el aroma a café y tostadas y sonreí.

― Huele delicioso ― dije mientras me sentaba en una silla.

― Gracias ― contestó Tom, bostezando.

― Hoy será un día largo ― comenté para intentar iniciar una conversación.

― Si, será mejor que durmamos un rato más.

Intente ver algún vestigio de enojo en su rostro, pero solo lo note cansado. No era para menos.

Me sirvió el café y lo tomé de a pequeños sorbos, estaba delicioso.

― Lara…

Esperé que continuara pero cerró la boca, largando el aire por la nariz. Apoyé la taza sobre la mesa y lo miré, intentando que mi expresión fuera amable y lo instara a seguir hablando.

― Dime ― le animé.

― Yo solo quiero asegurarme de algo ― dijo mientras acercaba su silla hacía la mía ―. Quiero asegurarme de que lo que pasó hace un rato…de que me perdonas. Yo….reaccioné mal, me deje llevar. ¿Estamos bien, no?

Era la oportunidad perfecta, él me había dado pie para que le dijera que me sentía confundida, podía explicarle que no sabia lo que estaba mal conmigo. Sería tan sencillo…

― Si, Tom. Estamos bien. No hay nada por lo que preocuparse.

Tomé la taza y dí un gran sorbo, quemándome la lengua, era lo menos que merecía después de semejante mentira.

Antes de terminar mi desayuno, Tom ya se había acostado. Tuve que insistirle varias veces de que lo hiciera, pues se estaba durmiendo sentado y no quería dejarme sola.

Observé los azulejos de la cocina, distraída. No sabía que hora era, pero pude ver la luminosidad del amanecer asomando por la ventana. Debo haberme quedado horas allí sentada, con las manos alrededor de la taza que contenía restos fríos del café. Mi mente estaba en blanco, como si hubiera entrado en estado catatónico.

― ¿Lara?

Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz. Y cuando levanté la mirada sentí las lágrimas frías en mis ojos.

― Buen día ― contesté mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

― ¿Estás bien?

― Si, Alice. Estoy bien.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro.

― Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

― Esta vez tengo que arreglármelas sin ayuda. Gracias, Alice.

― Cuando quieras.

Me levanté y lavé mi taza. Quería escabullirme. Fui a la cama con la esperanza de poder dormir un poco, pero ver allí a Tom me hizo recordar que no podía seguir evadiendo mis problemas. Así y todo me acurruqué a su lado y, en contra de lo que había pensado, me dormí casi al instante.

― Lara ― susurró alguien a mi lado ―. Vamos, se te hará tarde.

¿Tarde? ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

― ¿Qué hora es? ― pregunté con los ojos cerrados.

― Las tres de la tarde ― contestó Bella.

― ¿¡Qué?! Es imposible.

Abrí los ojos, aturdida. Bella estaba sentada sobre el lío de mantas que era la cama.

― ¿Y Tom?

― Está viendo una película con Edward y Seth.

Me incorporé y me refregué los ojos. Honestamente, quería seguir durmiendo.

― No te despertamos porque Tom dijo que habías pasado una mala noche.

Me avergoncé, de seguro Edward sabía el trasfondo de "mi" mala noche.

― ¿Qué te ha dicho Edward?

Bella me observó confundida.

― Nada. ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Yo…ambos tuvimos una mala noche. Pero fue todo por mi culpa. Tom se merece algo mejor que yo, él es demasiado bueno como para… no se que hacer. Estoy tan confundida, y pensar me confunde aún más…

― Para, para. Sabes que no tengo idea de lo que me estás diciendo, ¿no? Tranquilízate. ¿Se han peleado?

― ¿Quiénes? ― pregunté confundida.

― Bueno, Tom y tú. ¿De quien estábamos hablando? ― me dijo con una mueca.

― Si, eso. No hemos peleamos. Bells, yo…

Ella me observaba curiosa, esperando pacientemente, con una mirada dulce y amable. Tragué saliva y continué con mi confesión. Necesitaba sacar todo de adentro.

― Creo que estoy enamorándome de Seth.

Silencio.

Fruncí el ceño y me acaricié las sienes, me acababa de dar cuenta el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía.

― ¿Estás segura?

― Bastante, si. El problema es que no se que haré. ¿Crees que Seth sienta algo por mí?

Gruñí y me agarré la cabeza con las manos. Seth tenía dieciséis años más que yo, ¿en que extraña dimensión se sentiría atraído por alguien tan joven?

― No me respondas. Es obvio que malinterpreté su…él es atento, eso es todo.

Mantuve la cabeza agachada, sin ver la expresión de mi hermana. No quería verla, porque seguro era de pena. Pena a causa de mis falsas expectativas.

― No te apresures sacando conclusiones.

Y diciendo eso, abandonó mi habitación.

* * *

― Listo. El pelo recogido así te queda fantástico. Estás perfecta.

― Gracias, Alice ― contesté distraída ―. Se ve bien.

Estábamos a punto de irnos a la fiesta donde festejaríamos Año Nuevo. No presté demasiada atención al conjunto que Alice había escogido para mí. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que preocuparme.

Antes de lo esperado nos encontrábamos todos sentados alrededor de una gran mesa redonda. Nadie había faltado, allí estaban todos los Cullen, Jake, Tom, Seth y yo.

El lugar era enorme y todos los que estaban allí vestían elegantes. La decoración era de época y de buen gusto.

― Has estado muy callada. ¿Te sientes bien?

― Si, estaba mirando el lugar. Es muy bonito ― dije mientras ponía las manos sobre la mesa. A pesar de eso Tom tomó una de ellas entre las suyas.

― Si, estoy seguro de que la pasaremos bien. Será divertido.

No podía concentrarme en el festejo, mis ojos iban de Seth a Tom, no sabía lo que buscaba en sus rostros, quizás la solución a mis problemas, quizás la manera amable de abandonar a Tom o asegurarme de que Seth era un puerto seguro. Me sentí egoísta, si encontrara la manera de saber que Seth no sentía nada por mi, ¿era capaz de seguir con Tom? ¿A pesar de no amarlo como antes? Si los sentimientos de Seth no correspondían a los míos, entonces mala suerte. No podía seguir con Tom de esta manera, no si iba a hacerlo para no sentirme sola.

Fingí sonrisas para todos, comí un poco para disimular y hasta bailé unas piezas con Tom. Pero siempre evité las canciones lentas diciéndole que estaba cansada.

Una vez que la cena terminó todo el mundo se levantó para bailar y prepararse para las doce.

― Iré a buscar una bebida, ¿quieres? ― me ofreció Tom, atento.

― Claro, un agua. Gracias.

Me quedé parada en medio del salón, sola. No quería que nadie me invitara a bailar y decidí ir al tocador, solo para tener algo que hacer y un lugar para escabullirme un rato. El baño era enorme y sumamente fastuoso. Me miré en el espejo, el maquillaje de Alice había cubierto mis ojeras y mi semblante cansado. Hasta último momento había pensado en quedarme en la casa, pero no estaría bien por mi parte arruinarle la diversión al resto.

Apoyé la frente acalorada sobre la pared, helada. Y me sentí un poco mejor, más despejada. Manteniendo esta posición, pensé cuan duro era dejar a alguien, sobretodo a una persona como Tom, que había sido mi amigo por tantos años. Le pediría que siguiéramos siendo amigos, y desee con todo el fervor de mi alma que él aceptara.

Salí del tocador sintiéndome segura, tenía que solucionar esto cuando antes.

Los gritos de la multitud me sorprendieron y miré mi reloj aturdida.

― ¡Tres, dos, uno! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Todos se besaban a modo tradicional. Busqué a Tom con la mirada, pero había tanta gente que resultaría imposible encontrarlo. A mi alrededor Bella besaba a Edward, Jasper a Alice y, mientras giraba buscando a mi, aún, novio…

― Feliz Año Nuevo ― me dijo su voz ronca. El cuerpo de Seth me interrumpió la visión de… ¿A quién estaba buscando?

― Feliz Año Nuevo ― contesté en un susurro. Los ojos de él brillaban, dulcemente y en ese momento supe que él sabía todo, que mi actitud era evidente y cada día me sentía mas atrapada en mi destino de estar con él.

No sé cómo pasó, ni quién inclinó la cabeza primero pero fui conciente, y de manera excesiva, de cómo sus cálidos labios rozaron los míos.

Y todo cambió.

No escuchaba el ruido, solo escuchaba los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón. Allí no había nadie, solo él y yo.

Todas las sensaciones que esa mañana había esperado que aparecieran ante Tom, está vez aparecieron. Pero con una potencia que me dejó desconcertada. Sus manos calientes sobre mi espalda se sentían bien, todo en él era calor y no quise que me soltara. Nunca.

Sentí sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa y me alzó en vilo, sintiéndose jubiloso. Al igual que yo.

― He esperado esto desde que te conocí.

Lo observé atentamente. Y sus ojos me dijeron lo mas hermoso que podría saber en ese momento.

― Soy tu imprimación ― le dije, segura de mis palabras. Y él asintió, sonriendo.

― ¿Lara?

Giré mi cabeza para ver su rostro, contraído por la pena. Todavía me encontraba entre los brazos de mi licántropo.

― Tom. Yo…déjame explicarte.

Pero él abandonó la pista apresuradamente.

― Tengo que ir, debo decirle algo ― le dije a Seth, compungida.

― Lo se.

No tenía idea de donde se podría haber metido, pero instintivamente salí a un balcón que había al otro lado de la pista. Estaba nevando pero cuando reconocí su espalda a través de la ventana, salí a la intemperie.

― No lo entiendo.

Me quede allí parada, esperando que continuara.

― ¿Hace cuanto me engañas con él? ¿Hace cuanto soy el idiota que está demás? Y yo que pensaba que…ya ni valen la pena mis pensamientos.

― Tom, por favor…

― ¡No!

Me quedé callada. Él tenía derecho a enojarse. Mi plan había resultado desastroso y dudaba que pudiéramos ser amigos después de esto. La expresión de Tom era extraña, nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

― No quiero hablar, no ahora. Déjame solo.

No quería dejarlo allí. Dí dos pasos para acercarme a él, que tiró su vaso y el agua, aún en sus manos, al piso.

― Déjame, Lara. Por favor.

― Al menos quiero contestarte. Nunca fuiste el segundo en nada, Tom. Te quise, en serio. Todavía te quiero, pero no de la misma manera.

― Eres pésima haciendo esto.

― Lo sé ― admití.

Ahora estaba frente a él, observando sus ojos, dolidos.

― Lara. ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Sabes cuanto te amo?

No pude evitar las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos, su pena me dolía, yo no quería que sufriera.

― Lo sé.

Lo abracé por la cintura, apoyando el mentón sobre su pecho, mirándole a la cara. Él mantenía los labios apretados en una dura línea, los brazos a los costados y la mirada hacia delante. Ignorándome.

― Y tú sabes que te quiero. Eres una de las cosas mas lindas que me pasaron en la vida ―le dije.

Bajó la mirada, posando sus ojos verdes en los míos y leí sus intenciones. Era lo último que podía hacer por él. No me resistí cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, dejando en ellos el recuerdo de su sabor.

― Feliz Vida Nueva ― susurró contra ellos.

* * *

**Bien. Creo que fue una actualización record! Y, modestia aparte, me encanta este capítulo!**

**Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado :)**

**Buen fin de semana!**

**Ale**

**Pd: la frase de Tom quedaría más linda en inglés. Happy New **_**Life.**_


	15. Final y principio

**Imperdonable lo mio. Hoy me di cuenta que hace un año que no subia capítulo a este pobre fanfic. Encima tengo 3 capítulos escritos hace mil años y no hay forma de inspirarme para cerrar esta historia. Yo quería terminarla y subir todo junto pero me llegaron varios mails esta semana de personas que me agregaron como historia favorita o como alerta para cuando subo un capítulo y hasta un review! Y fue ahi cuando me di cuenta que deje la historia en suspenso, horrible! También me acordé de como me enojaba cuando alguien dejaba inconcluso un fanfic que me gustaba mucho. Asi que, por eso y porque me encantó escribir esta historia y porq nunca fue mi intención abandonarla...tres capítulos para hoy. Prometo terminarla, les doy mi palabra de honor jaja. Disfruten! Inspirenme dejando reviews!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Final y principio**

_Bajó la mirada, posando sus ojos verdes en los míos y leí sus intenciones. Era lo último que podía hacer por él. No me resistí cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, dejando en ellos el recuerdo de su sabor._

― _Feliz Vida Nueva ― susurró contra ellos_.

Me quede estática, esperando que terminara. Sus labios eran dulces, cálidos, tal como yo los recordaba. Tomó un mechón del cabello de mi nuca entre sus manos, retorciéndolo hasta ocasionarme dolor. No me quejé, yo sabía que no lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Podía sentir su corazón roto como si fuera el mío. Podía sentir la tensión aumentando en su mente, podía sentir que él sabía que ese era nuestro último beso. Hoy comenzaba un año y terminaba una etapa. No me moví. Mantuve la boca entreabierta, dejando que él liberara todo lo que tenía guardado. Este era el fin. No habría mas besos, caricias, nada. Él se estaba despidiendo de mi cuerpo y yo me despedía de un alma gemela desplazada. Simplemente dándole lo que quisiera.

Su rostro estaba tan pegado al mío, aplastándome la nariz, que sentí la lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos. Un nudo me apretó la garganta.

Finalmente se separó, manteniendo mi cara entre sus manos. Suspiró lentamente, llenándome de su aliento. No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que él me seco una lágrima con su pulgar.

― Te quiero, Lara. Lo suficiente para que desee tu felicidad. Aunque sea sin mí.

Lo miré a los ojos, sintiéndome conmovida.

― Yo también te quiero, Tom.

― No digas eso, por favor.

― ¿Por qué? ― pregunté sin comprender.

― No puedo soportar creer que me dejas queriéndome. Me da demasiada esperanza. Y cuando dices eso, se me hace más difícil pensar que realmente quieres dejarme.

No supe que decir, todavía estaba entre sus brazos, mirándole aturdida. Una parte egoísta en mi se sentía feliz de saber el futuro que me esperaba con Seth y al pensar en él una llama se encendió en mi corazón.

― Dime que seremos amigos. Por favor ― supliqué.

Tom torció los labios, disgustado.

― No sé, Lara. Dame un respiro.

― Claro ― le dije, sintiéndome culpable.

― Debo irme.

― ¿A dónde? Quédate, mañana te llevo al aeropuerto.

― ¡Basta, Lara! ¿No tienes suficiente con verme así, destrozado por dentro? ¿También quieres ver mi rostro mañana cuando me suba a ese maldito avión y me despida de ti? Ya tienes lo que querías. Seth es todo tuyo, puedo verlo en como te mira. Déjame en paz, déjame solo.

Me soltó bruscamente y me quedé parada como una idiota, mirándolo apenada, viendo todo el daño que le había causado.

Se dio media vuelta sin decir nada y solo pude contemplar su espalda mientras se alejaba abriéndose paso con los codos entre el gentío. No entendía porque estaba temblando tanto hasta que escuché los sollozos saliendo de mi garganta. ¡Qué egoísta había sido! Me arrodillé en el piso y terminé sentada sobre las frías baldosas, tiritando mientras la nieve me cubría lentamente.

― Lara ― susurró su voz.

Sentí un abrigo sobre la piel, estaba caliente. Alcé la vista y no vi nada, las lágrimas no me dejaban ver. Las manos protectoras de Seth me incorporaron, estrechándome sobre su pecho. Y allí comenzó todo. Sentí como si una herida se abriera en mi interior. Dolía, demasiado. Me abrasé a su físico con toda la fuerza que tenía y lloré como nunca en mi vida había llorado.

No sé en qué momento salimos del salón. Tampoco recuerdo si la gente me miraba mientras iba en brazos de Seth, desmadejada, llorando.

* * *

― ¿Quieres mas agua, amor? ¿Estás bien? Oh, claro que no, lo siento. ¿Tienes frío? ¡Cuanto lo lamento!

No pude contestarle, me abrace a él con mas fuerza, enroscando mis piernas a su alrededor, envolviendo su torso entre mis brazos. No tenía frío, era imposible tenerlo con él a mi lado. Ya no lloraba, pero me sentía muy triste. Siempre nos había visto a mí y a Tom como un todo. Estaba convencida de que estaríamos juntos por mucho tiempo. A pesar de que estas últimas semanas habían sido un desastre en mi mente…creo que de alguna forma yo esperaba que sucediera un milagro. Que todo lo que sentía por Seth desapareciera y las cosas volvieran a su cauce natural. Pero eso no sucedería. Me consolé pensando que Tom encontraría a alguien especial, tan especial como Seth lo era para mí.

― Estoy mejor ― le dije, finalmente.

Escuché como suspiraba, aliviado. No había hablado en toda la noche, ni dormido. A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos habíamos dormido nada.

― Me alegro, Lara. Pero estoy preocupado. Esto que te ha pasado…quiero decir.

Rocé mi mejilla contra la suya, dándole a entender que podía decirme lo que estaba pensando.

― ¿Estás segura de que has hecho lo correcto?

― Estoy segura de que quiero estar contigo. No se si lo hice correctamente, pero… ¿Acaso hay alguna manera de romper con alguien de forma correcta?

― No lo creo ― me contestó mientras besaba mi frente ―. ¿Está mal que me sienta feliz en este momento? Creo que mi corazón aumentó de tamaño.

Solté una débil risita.

― No, está perfecto.

Me acomodé para poder ver su rostro, pobremente iluminado con la luz que entraba por la ventana. Sus ojos brillaban, contemplándome. Ahora más que nunca entendí lo que Edward y Bella me habían explicado hacía algún tiempo. La imprimación ofrecía un nivel de adoración imposible de resistir. Pero había algo que ellos no sabían, yo también adoraba a mi imprimado licántropo.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ― me preguntó mientras su estómago rugía.

― Honestamente, me muero de hambre.

Era cierto, la noche anterior no había comido nada. Me incorporé de la cama y Seth se levantó. Me alcanzó uno de sus pulóver y comprendí que habíamos pasado la noche en su cuarto.

― Deja, iré a buscar algo a mi habitación ― dije cuando él me puso la prenda sobre mi regazo.

― Úsalo, no quiero que tomes frío.

Lo miré atentamente.

― De acuerdo ― le dije. Me puse el pulóver enorme y arremangué las mangas.

Salimos de la habitación con Seth guiándome con una mano en mi cintura. Su roce ocasionaba mariposas en mi estómago. Miré la puerta de mi habitación cuando pasamos delante de ella y me resultó extraño que estuviera cerrada; me separé de Seth para abrirla pero su mano se apretó en torno a mi cadera. Levanté la vista y lo observé a los ojos, pidiéndole una explicación pero él permaneció callado, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Me separé de Seth automáticamente y abrí la puerta de sopetón. Un jadeo ahogado salió de adentro de mi habitación. Me quedé paralizada en la puerta.

― Tom ― susurré.

― Bonita ropa ― me dijo antes de recomponer su expresión, darse vuelta y seguir metiendo sus cosas en una maleta.

― Vamos ― me susurró Seth al oído y Tom lanzó un bufido.

― ¿Ya te está manipulando?

Me quedé muda. Tom no actuaba así, él era amable y comprensivo. Pero cuando dio vuelta el rostro no lo reconocí. Su expresión era dura y amarga. Sentí un peso enorme en mi pecho, había transformado a Tom en alguien diferente. Estaba tan concentrada en Tom que no me di cuenta como Seth rechinaba los dientes.

― No ― susurré ―. Quiero hablar con él.

Empujé levemente a Seth para que saliera y nos diera un poco de intimidad.

― De acuerdo ― aceptó y abandonó la habitación.

Nunca hubiera esperado la reacción de Tom. Separó el espacio que había entre los dos en apenas media zancada, se plantó frente a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, rudamente. Quise desprenderme y alejarme, pero su fuerza superaba las mías. En un acceso de rabia me besó, agresiva, posesiva y amargamente. Duró menos de tres segundos y al separarse, manteniendo su frente apoyada en la mía, murmuró:

― No me pidas que viva sin eso. ¿Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo esperé para estar contigo? ¿Crees que todo lo que dije era mentira? ¿Acaso no eras feliz conmigo? ¿Qué tiene Seth que yo no tenga?

Todas esas preguntas salían de su alma y yo no podía decirle la verdad. Nunca podría ser honesta con él, siempre tendríamos secretos. Y esos secretos eran sobre lo más importante en mi vida, eran sobre mi familia. Sobre lo que más valoraba en el mundo.

― Tom ― mi voz sonaba ronca ―. Sé cuanto esperaste, yo también esperé para estar contigo. Tal vez demasiado y todavía me siento mal por no haberte dicho lo que sentía antes. Y se que nada de lo que dijiste era mentira. Nunca fingí nada contigo. Y fui demasiado feliz, me hiciste muy feliz.

― Pero ya no.

― Lo siento ― fue todo lo que pude decirle.

― Nunca podremos ser amigos, no puedo verte de ese modo. Nunca lo hice.

Agaché la mirada para que no viera la lágrima que se había escapado de mis ojos. Pero él me conocía demasiado y, mientras me levantaba el mentón, limpio mi lágrima con un beso.

― Que injusto ― le contesté en un volumen casi inaudible.

― No tienes idea.

La despedida fue algo incómoda, me quedé en la habitación ayudando a buscar sus cosas en una armonía extraña. No era tranquilidad, simplemente ninguno tenia mas fuerzas para nada. Una vez que todo estaba en sus maletas le di un corto abrazo que él no respondió. Y así terminó todo.

Un taxi lo llevaría hasta el aeropuerto y nunca más sabría de él. Yo sabía que sería así.

Fue un día extraño, me sentía agotada y ausente. Dormí la mayor parte del día con Seth tomándome la mano, si me soltaba me despertaba de repente. Estaba sumamente feliz de tenerlo para mí, pero la culpabilidad era tan grande que inconscientemente reprimí cualquier sentimiento de felicidad.

Al día siguiente comenzaban las clases otra vez y no me sentía con ánimos para nada. A la noche Seth insistió en que debía comer y me levanté de la cama para darme una ducha mientras él preparaba algo. Estaba a punto de meterme bajo el agua cuando el celular, apoyado sobre la tabla del inodoro, comenzó a sonar.

― ¿Hola?

― Lara, ¡mi vida!

― ¡Mamá! No sabes cuanto me alegro de escucharte ― sentir su voz me hizo reprimir un sollozo.

― Feliz Año Nuevo. ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien ― mentí ―. Con ganas de volver a casa.

― Nosotros también queremos que vengas. Te extrañamos.

― Me hubiera gustado ir para Año Nuevo ― le dije, algo ahogada.

― ¿En serio? Pero, ¿Y Tom?

― Con Tom. Me hubiera gustado ir con él también.

Dije las palabras sin pensarlas, salieron de mi boca de repente y me di cuenta que realmente deseaba eso. No podía entenderme ni a mi misma. Estaba hecha un desastre.

― ¿Quieres que vayamos?

Nuevamente, no pensé y respondí:

― Si.

* * *

El primer día de clases luego de las fiestas, fue un asco. Estaba muy atrasada y los profesores me preguntaron algo en cada clase que tuve. Y no pude contestar. Me sentía culpable por haber preocupado a mamá, que vendría a visitarme con papá la semana próxima. Tenía muchas ganas de verlos pero no tenía ganas de ocultarles que mi relación con Tom estaba terminada. Lo único que me consolaba era que en unas horas vería a Seth.

Cuando salí de la última clase de la mañana fuimos al comedor con Connie y Lila. Estaba feliz que verla de nuevo y se dedicó a contarnos cada cosa graciosa que había sucedido en su casa para las fiestas. Pero una vez terminado el almuerzo volví a sentirme abatida, no había ninguna distracción. Pensé en saltearme la siguiente hora y llamar a Seth para encontrarnos, pero Connie me arrastró con ella.

― No puedes seguir atrasándote ― me dijo, y tenía razón.

Por suerte la clase no fue tediosa y nadie me preguntó nada. Salí contenta de la última hora, me había olvidado que antes de las vacaciones de navidad habíamos entregado un trabajo y ese día nos lo habían dado, mi nota era bastante buena. Y las cosas mejoraron poco a poco. Seth me esperaba, impaciente, al lado de la puerta de salida de la universidad. Me puse de puntillas para besarlo y me sentí excelente. Ya casi no podía recordar porque me había sentido deprimida en la mañana.

Pero no todo eran buenas noticias.

― Debo volver a Forks ― me dijo mientras mirábamos una película en su habitación.

Levanté mi cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo a la cara. A él tampoco le hacía feliz tener que irse.

― Lo sé ― dije, suspirando. Me acurruqué más a su lado, como si eso permitiera tenerlo conmigo por tiempo indefinido.

― La veterinaria no puede seguir cerrada. Tengo que trabajar.

― ¿No crees que sería genial que hubiera una Universidad en Forks? ¿O que tu veterinaria estuviera en Juneau?

― Lara… .

― Ya, no digas nada. ¿Cuándo te irías?

― Mañana ― contestó en voz baja, como si de esa manera doliera menos.

― OK ― dije intentando sonar madura y despreocupada. Pero mis manos aferrándose a su camiseta como tenazas no engañaban a nadie.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, simulando mirar la película. Hubiéramos querido pasear un rato luego de mis clases, pero el día estaba helado y la nieve cubría las calles casi por completo. Seth no tendría frío, pero yo sí.

― ¿A qué hora? ― pregunté pasados unos cuantos minutos.

― ¿Qué? ― exclamó, distraído ―. Ah, mi vuelo sale a las ocho de la noche.

No quería que se fuera, no quería desprenderme de él y que los futuros meses habláramos tan solo por teléfono. No me gustaba hablar por teléfono. Ya no.

― Te extrañaré ― dije mientras me levantaba sobre los codos. Seth pasó una de sus manazas por mi cabello, que ya había llegado hasta la mitad de mi espalda. Su leve caricia despertó las mariposas en mi estómago.

― Yo también ― su aliento era ardiente, desprendía calor por doquier.

Estaba confundida, no sabría decir si su mirada quemaba o si era mi cuerpo el que ardía por dentro. Estaba mirándole, aturdida, sintiéndome demasiado consciente de mi cuerpo y de esa necesidad desesperada por tenerlo conmigo, que me sobresalté al escuchar sonar mi celular. Lo ignoré mientras sentía una cálida mano acariciando mi espalda. Sus manos eran tan grandes que casi abarcaban mi columna por completo, no podía despegar mis ojos de los suyos, castaños brillante. Si los mirabas de cerca no eran tan oscuros, y yo los tenía muy cerca.

Tan cerca que los veía algo desenfocados. Apoyé una de mis manos sobre su mejilla, mi mano era tan pequeña en comparación que solo cubría una pequeña porción, pero fue suficiente para que se le blanquearan los ojos. Ignoré el irritante sonido de la llamada.

No había nada más importante en ese momento, nada más importante que este intercambio silencioso. Lenta y suavemente, nos acomodamos hasta que mi espalda estuvo sobre la cama. Las manos de mi licántropo continuaban bajo mi torso y eran más cómodas que la suave superficie del colchón. Por un segundo pensé si eso le molestaría, pero al instante recordé que sus fuerzas eran superiores a las de cualquier humano. Su rostro se inclinó lentamente, salvando el espacio que aún quedaba disponible entre nosotros. No había nada ni nadie en mi mente, todo tenía el aroma, el color y el calor de Seth.

Cuando sus labios rozaron los míos hubo una explosión en mi interior. Mi instinto superó mis recaudos, mi cuerpo era más fuerte que mi mente en ese momento y yo no podía hacer nada para refrenarlo. De manera apresurada pero precisa deslicé su camiseta fuera de su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda, sintiendo cada músculo bajo mis dedos. Su piel era suave y tersa. Mi movimiento agilizó el ritmo de sus labios y sin entender como, los míos se amoldaron a su extraña danza. Parecía una coreografía, perfectamente coordinada.

― Lara ― susurró y nunca un sonido me había parecido mas hermoso que ese ―. Deberíamos parar.

_¡No!_ Gritó una voz en mi interior. ¿Parar? Yo no quería parar, no entendía bien lo que eso significaba, solo quería continuar, que nunca se terminara. Todo menos parar. Para que quedara bien claro, enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y tomé unos mechones de su cabello entre mis manos, empujando sus labios contra mi boca. En ese momento no sabía lo que estaba ocasionando en mi novio, que no se encontraba en una situación mejor que la mía. Que me deseaba tanto o incluso más que yo a él en ese momento. Con su dedo índice expuso mi cuello y lo besó delicadamente, sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, detrás de mis párpados la oscuridad se veía roja, el vello de mi nuca estaba completamente erizado y no era para nada una sensación incómoda, tampoco se sentía igual que el frío. Era otro tipo de escalofrío.

Sé que algo balbucee, no recuerdo bien que fue, pero apenas terminé de decirlo, la boca de Seth se apresuró a besarme nuevamente, con nuevo brío, algo había cambiado pero mi mente aturdida no entendía bien qué. Arquee la espalda cuando sus manos acariciaron el contorno de mi cuerpo, de arriba hacia abajo. Era casi desesperante, estaba al tope del dolor, sentirlo tan cerca generaba tanto placer que casi dolía. Y aun así, no era suficiente. No había ninguna otra anatomía de mi cuerpo que no estuviera enroscada a la suya, no había casi espacio entre nosotros. Pero tampoco era suficiente.

No recordaba como habíamos llegado a esto, ni tampoco me interesaba. Solo sabía que había un solo camino para terminar con esa tortura de quererlo mas cerca teniéndolo pegado a cada parte. Mi cuerpo bien lo entendía. Me pareció estupendo cuando mi remera desapareció entre las sábanas, rasgada por la mitad. Algunos pedazos volaron sobre nuestras cabezas por un momento. No creí que hubiera nada malo cuando un gruñido gutural surgió de entre los labios de Seth, porque ese sonido me hizo sentir poderosa, grandiosa, maravillosa.

Casi no podía respirar, necesitaba algo de aire y separé mis labios por un instante. Abrí los ojos y los fije en los suyos, que me miraban desesperados, anhelantes, necesitados de algo que yo creía saber que era. Pero me asusté. Algo no iba bien, algo de todo eso no debería estar pasando. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta, la cama temblaba bajo mi cuerpo como si estuviéramos en un terremoto, mis manos que descansaban sobre su espalda se agitaban frenéticamente y ahí fue cuando supe que él también lo había entendido.

― ¡Lara! ― gritó, mientras le castañeaban los dientes ―. ¡Lara!.

Intenté escabullirme de debajo de su cuerpo, estaba aterrorizada. Seth había perdido el control. Seth estaba encima de mí. Seth se convertiría en lobo, con garras, pesando casi una tonelada y, sobretodo, con afiladísimos dientes. Todo eso a menos de cinco centímetros de mi cuerpo. No pudo soportar más y grité cuando sentí una pelambrera rasparme la cara. Grité y todo se volvió negro.


	16. Desilusión

**Capítulo 16**

**Desilusión.**

**Seth POV**

Sentí un estallido en mi columna. El calor se extendió por ella como un cometa, veloz y abrasador. Casi al mismo tiempo sentí una extraña brisa a mí alrededor y lo primero que pensé fue "Lara". Aterricé sobre mis cuatro patas, alerta. Y aterrorizado al mismo tiempo. Me dolía un costado.

― ¿Lara? ― susurraba alguien y me acerqué sigilosamente ―. Responde.

Edward se inclinada sobre la cama, observando a mi novia desmayada, vestida con su sujetador. Me sentía fatal. No entendía porqué había perdido el control de esa manera.

― ¡Alice! ― gritó.

_Edward, dime que estará bien._ Imploré.

Alice entró a la habitación con un vaso de agua y una toalla limpia. Mojó la toalla y la puso sobre la cabeza de mi Lara.

― Vamos, arriba ― susurró dulcemente ―. Vaya susto le has hecho pegar, Seth. Maldito sea tu futuro incierto. Al menos gritaron.

Me miró con mala cara y dijo:

― ¿Podrías considerar la idea de volverte humano? Estará bien ― dijo tirándome un pantalón a mis pies.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Que ella estaría bien. Me relajé y me sentí sobre mis dos piernas. Me puse los pantalones apresuradamente. Edward y Alice estaban sentados en la cama, intentando que Lara saliera de su conmoción.

― Llegué justo a tiempo. Lamento si te lastimé un poco.

― No lamentes nada, Edward ― contesté ―. Le salvaste la vida.

Alice me miró y extendió una mano en mi dirección.

― No paso nada, Seth. Ella está bien. Fue solo un susto.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Había estado a una milésima de segundo de matar aplastada, rasgada y hasta incluso a mordiscones, al amor de mi vida. Me senté a su lado y le acaricié el rostro.

― Lara, amor. ¿Me escuchas? Vamos, despierta. No pasó nada.

En su rostro había una leve raspadura. Solo ese daño físico había quedado. Pero no había merito por mi parte, Edward la había salvado empujándome fuera de la cama cuando mi cuerpo estalló en uno de licántropo. Nunca me había sucedido algo así, nunca me había enojado siquiera, como le sucedía a Jared, para explotar de esa manera.

― Tal vez enojarse no sea la razón para que todos se conviertan repentinamente ― intentó adivinar Edward.

― No le des más vueltas, Seth. Ella está bien, fue solo un susto ― dijo Alice.

― Que casi termina en tragedia ― contesté.

― ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan extremista? Me recuerdas a Edward cuando Bella aún era humana. No, espera. Sigue siendo así de pesado con lo que a ella se refiera.

― No es extremismo, Alice. No quiero hacerle daño. No quiero hacer nada que pueda lastimarla.

En ese momento Lara parpadeó. Tardó unos segundos en enfocar la vista. Le tomé la mano y ella me dio un suave apretón.

― ¿Seth?

― Aquí estoy. No pasó nada, estás bien.

― Digamos que la situación se salió de control ― dijo Edward y Alice soltó una risita. A mi no me parecía gracioso.

Lara se puso colorada y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en sujetador delante de todos, cerró fuertemente los ojos.

― Eh, creo que Lara necesita descansar.

― Gracias, Alice.

Ambos se fueron para dejarme explicarle a mi sonrosada novia lo que había sucedido. Yo era consciente que se avecinaba una conversación incómoda.

― Lo siento tanto.

Me quedé helado cuando ella me pidió disculpas. Yo me había salido de control y ella se disculpaba. La miré pero ella se tapaba la cara con las manos. Intenté separárselas del rostro pero no me dejó.

― ¿Por qué me pides perdón? No hiciste nada malo ― pregunté.

Lara se sentó en la cama y me miró como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

― Tú me pediste parar y no te hice caso. Además…me deje llevar.

― Lara ― le dije suavemente, notando su bochorno ―. Yo también me deje llevar, debería haber sido menos impulsivo. Pero no entiendo que pasó. Nunca me sucedió algo así. Debe ser que tú me sacas de control ― dije intentando hacer una broma, pero fracasé estrepitosamente.

― ¿Yo te saco de control? ¿Quieres decir que…― su pregunta quedó en el aire.

― ¿Qué? ― demandé, curioso.

― ¿Antes no te pasó?

Y fue allí cuando dí una respuesta sin pensar, yo no había entendido que esa simple pregunta era con segundas intenciones.

― No, nunca. En ese tipo de situaciones no me sentí superado por…

Me quedé mudo al ver su expresión. Lara era muy inocente, y yo lo había olvidado por completo.

― Claro. Después de todo, tienes más de treinta años. Es coherente. "Este tipo de situaciones" ― citó.

Nos quedamos callados por un largo rato. Yo no sabía como remediar la situación. Ella se sentía incómoda, evidentemente. Nuestras manos seguían enlazadas, pero ella comenzó a retirarlas suavemente.

**Lara POV**

Me sentía la más estúpida del universo. Era obvio que Seth había tenido sexo alguna vez en su vida. Después de todo la carne es débil y las necesidades también. Nunca lo había pensado detenidamente, pero era muy probable que Seth hubiera salido con mujeres. No podía esperar la imprimación por tiempo indefinido. Pero así y todo, aunque en alguna parte de mi mente supiera que él no era virgen, me sentí desilusionada por no tener esa exclusividad sobre él. Y me sentí insegura. El podría compararme y yo era una novata. ¿Y qué si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si no le gustaba? Separé mis manos de las suyas mientras la duda se instalaba en mis pensamientos. ¿Y que si no soy lo suficientemente buena para él?

― Lara ― susurró ―. Dime que estás pensando, por favor.

Claro, como si fuera tan fácil.

― Por favor ― repitió.

― Yo…yo ― tartamudeé ―. Me siento muy estúpida en este momento.

Lo más sensato era ser honesta.

― No, no te sientas así.

― No puedo evitarlo. Tampoco puedo creer que fui tan ingenua. Ahora que lo pienso… es evidente que…eso.

Seth se rió entre dientes y me sentí peor. Levanté la vista y clavé mi mirada en sus ojos.

― ¿Qué? ― Le pregunté, en un tono agresivo.

― Lara, no creo que puedas entender. Lo que me pasa contigo, no tiene punto de comparación. No se parece en nada que me haya sucedido antes, no se parece a ningún sentimiento que pueda haber sentido por nadie. Lo que pasó hoy es la prueba más auténtica de lo que te digo.

― ¿Por qué? ― tuve que preguntar.

― Nunca amé a nadie de esta manera. Con mis dos naturalezas, soy un hombre, si, pero dentro mío vive un licántropo. Y ambos te amamos, eso es algo que nadie mas que tú podría hacerme sentir jamás. Y hoy esa parte de mí se dejo ver más que nunca. Y esto nos trae de vuelta a mí. Lamento mucho lo que hice, mi falta de dominación.

Me sentía algo mejor. Me incliné y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

― No lo lamentes. Aunque me asustaste bastante.

― Lo sé.

Lo miré y sonreí.

― Tendremos que tener cuidado ― me arrodillé para alcanzar sus labios, pero él me detuvo dándome un beso en la frente.

― Si quieres adrenalina, busquemos algo menos peligroso para hacer.

Los días de la semana pasaron vertiginosamente y cuando me quise acordar ya era viernes. Estaba algo deprimida, esperando con el teléfono en la mano la llamada más importante del día. Mamá y papá llegarían al día siguiente y tuve una apresurada mudanza a la universidad. Me sentía ansiosa de verlos.

Miré el reloj por centésima vez en el último minuto, yo sabía que él llamaría puntual, pero igualmente no podía evitar mirar la hora. Faltaban cinco minutos para las once y media, comencé a contarlos para mi misma y me reí por mi impaciencia.

Dejé mi mente divagar por los días pasados. Seth se había marchado al día siguiente de nuestro "incidente". Falté a la universidad para estar todo el día con él y pasar las últimas horas pegada a mi lobo como una garrapata. Pero todos mis intentos por besarlo fueron inútiles. El encontraba algo con lo que distraerme. No rozó mis labios en todo el día, ni siquiera cuando nos despedimos en el aeropuerto. Aunque yo sabía que no podíamos despedirnos así y mientras Seth caminaba directo a la puerta de donde salía su avión, corrí hacia él. Lo llamé y lo abracé, lo besé y solo cuando él también me besó, lo dejé ir.

El sonido del celular me sobresaltó y atendí apresuradamente.

― Hola ― dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― Hola, ¿qué tal tu día? ― preguntó la voz que mas esperaba escuchar.

― Podríamos decir que bien, pero ahora que estoy hablando contigo es aún mejor.

― ¿Entonces vamos a hablar más de dos minutos? Estos días me dejabas prácticamente hablando solo.

― ¡Es que me llamas muy tarde!

Me había quedado al menos dos días dormida al teléfono. Habían sido días realmente duros en la universidad y a las diez ya tenía sueño.

― Lo sé. Pero la veterinaria está hecha un desastre. Tengo clientes a toda hora.

― Eso es bueno. Hoy no me quedaré dormida, lo prometo.

― Te tomo la palabra.

Me desplomé sobre la cama y cerré los ojos. Intentando imaginar que Seth estaba a mi lado.

― Te extraño ― susurré.

― Yo también. Desearía tenerte aquí conmigo.

Suspiré de pura frustración, no había nada que yo quisiera más en este mundo que estar junto a él.

― ¿Y me besarías o seguirías en tu postura de nulo contacto? ― pregunté entre enojada y divertida.

― Estoy mas enojado conmigo mismo de lo que tu puedes estarlo. Te besaría, durante mucho tiempo.

― Cállate. Eso me hace sentir peor ― le dije entre risas ―. Cuéntame como estuvo tu día.

― Rayando lo insoportable. No debería quejarme de tener tanto trabajo pero hoy no pude descansar ni un minuto.

― ¿Los licántropos se cansan? ― Lo pinché.

― Claro. Después de todo somos humanos también.

Nos quedamos callados por unos segundos. Pero oír su respiración del otro lado era fantástico.

― ¿Estás nerviosa porque tus padres están a punto de llegar?

― Un poco. Todavía siento mareos después de que Alice y Bella ordenaran mi habitación. Deberías haber visto la cara de Alice cuando le dije que no podía dejar la ropa que me compró aquí. ¿Cómo les explicaría a mis padres que sin dinero tenga tanta ropa nueva?

― Hubiera querido ver su mohín de frustración ― me dijo, riéndose.

― Y yo hubiera deseado que estuvieras ahí en ese momento ― suspiré ―. ¿Te diste cuenta la persona cursi en la que me he convertido?

Seth lanzó una carcajada del otro lado. Pero después de hacer mi broma me sentí preocupada. A lo mejor tanta cursilería lo terminaba ahuyentando, después de todo yo no era más que una inmadura e inexperta adolescente tratando de ser mujer.

― Y me encanta eso ― contestó, juguetón. Mi corazón dio un brinco, incluso a través del teléfono, su voz me electrificaba. Si ponías un globo contra mi cabeza quedaría pegado por la estática que sentía corriendo por mi cuerpo.

― ¿De veras? ― Le dije, intentando sonar seductora.

― Y no sabes cuanto.

Sentía la boca reseca y en Juneau no había nada que pudiera aliviar esa sensación.

― Creo saber un poquito. Al menos sé cuanto me gustan a mí tus actitudes cursis.

― Voy a ser cursi mas seguido.

― Cuando quieras ― murmuré, sinceramente.

En ese momento Lila entró en la habitación. Tenía cara de cansada y una pila enorme de libros entre los brazos. La saludé con la mano y ella me dedicó una sonrisa.

― ¿Estás sola? ― me preguntó Seth.

― Lila acaba de llegar.

― OK, entonces hablamos mañana. Tienes que estar descansada para cuando lleguen tus padres.

― Claro ― le dije, sintiéndome desdichada.

― Pasará más rápido de lo que te imaginas.

― Eso espero.

― Te amo ― me dijo, con su voz suave, tranquila. En una palabra: pacífica.

― Yo también.


	17. La visita

**Último capítulo por hoy. Espero que los hayan disfrutado. Y como decía antes: para cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o tomatazo denle al go!**

**Ale**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 17**

**La visita**

**Lara POV**

Cerré fuertemente los ojos cuando el sonido del despertador rompió mi plácido sueño. Estaba calentita debajo de las mantas y no quería pensar en apoyar los pies sobre el piso frío. Lila gruño algo incomprensible y tomé coraje para sacar el brazo al exterior y apagar el irritante reloj.

Ya me había acomodado para dormir un rato más cuando recordé la razón de estar despierta a las seis de la mañana. Debía ir a buscar a Renée y a Phil al aeropuerto. Salté de la cama y busqué mi ropa tiritando, apurada por darme una ducha bien caliente que me despejara un poco.

Llegué al aeropuerto con tiempo de sobra, el vuelo llegaría en media hora. Deambulé por el lugar buscando un lugar barato donde pudiera desayunar. Sentía el pulso en mi cuello y no entendía la razón de mi nerviosismo. Mientras pasaba los bares, pensando en cual podría tomar algo, sonó mi celular.

― ¿Hola? ― contesté mientras miraba una torta de aspecto tentador.

― ¿Llegaron? ¿Ya estás allí, no? ¿Cómo está mamá?

― ¡Hola Bells! Aún no han llegado. Si, estoy en el aeropuerto y supongo que mamá estará lacrimógena.

― Lo siento. Estoy nerviosa.

― Yo también. Aunque no entiendo tus motivos ― le dije, confundida. Yo estaba nerviosa por todas las historias que tendría que inventar de ahora en adelante. Pero de repente un recuerdo asaltó mi mente.

― Deben ser los mismos que los tuyos ― me dijo Bella, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos.

― Supongo ― acoté, dudosa. Hacía unos meses, que parecían años, cuando por fin había descubierto la misteriosa historia de mi hermana, su familia de vampiros y ese extraño mundo mitológico que la rodeaba; me había prometido a mi misma que su historia no sería un secreto entre nuestra madre. Podía recordar mis palabras y las de Bella como si las hubiera pronunciado el día anterior.

"―_Supongo que ahora solo me resta contárselo a Renée. ¿O prefieres hacerlo tú? Ya no es algo que decidirás tú sola, Bella. Es algo que me incumbe a mí también._

― _Y realmente piensas que mamá podría asimilar una noticia así, ¿cierto?_

― _Ella es más fuerte de lo que recuerdas. Si es que la recuerdas_."

Había sido cruel hasta cierto punto ese día, pero yo estaba convencida de que era lo correcto. Sin embargo, hoy dudaba de esa convicción.

― Avísame cuando llegue el avión ― me dijo Bella, sacándome de mis recuerdos.

― Claro ― contesté, distraída y corté.

Había perdido el apetito por completo, había cosas más importantes por las que debía preocuparme a partir de ahora. Sentí un nudo en el estómago al darme cuenta que no sabía que hacer. Intenté relajarme pensando que lo sabría cuando llegara el momento.

Miré la hora y me di cuenta que el avión arribaría en unos minutos. Apresurada me dirigí hacía la puerta por donde saldrían mis padres. El corazón me palpitaba fuertemente y sentía el pulso en mi cuello, atronador.

Mi mente era un desastre, me debatía entre lo que me había prometido a mi misma tiempo atrás y como reaccionaría mi madre.

Ninguna opción me atraía demasiado, yo sabía que ella merecía saber la verdad, por todos los años de sufrimiento, por todos los trece de septiembre llorados, por todas las fotos escondidas de mi hermana, por no tener una tumba donde llorarla. Pero también me atemorizaba la idea de abrir una herida, de meter un cuchillo en una zona que comenzaba a cicatrizar. Intenté ponerme en su lugar, ¿cómo me sentiría si después de casi veinte años de llorar a mi hija, alguien me dijera que estaba viva? Era espantoso el simple hecho de pensar en ello.

Tan concentrada como me encontraba di un salto cuando mamá gritó mi nombre. Comenzó a correr hacía mi y la valija se ladeó peligrosamente, pero en vez de detenerse a acomodarla, la tiró al piso y extendió ambos brazos lista para abrazarme. No pude evitar reírme ante la escena y papá, que caminaba resignado tras ella, tomó la valija que ella había tirado.

― ¡Lara! Mi vida.

― Mamá ― susurré mientras enterraba mi cabeza en su hombro. Me separé de ella levemente para tomar la mano de papá y estrujarla con fuerza. Los había extrañado demasiado.

― Mírate, eres toda una mujer ― me dijo Phil, con un nudo en la garganta.

― Papá, solo pasaron algunos meses.

― Tu padre tiene razón, estás hecha toda una mujer. Vamos, quiero darme una ducha y conocer a tus amigos.

Asentí y me mordí el labio inferior...mis amigos.

El día fue mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Recorrimos la ciudad hasta que se nos congelaron los pies y decidimos ir al hotel donde mis padres se hospedaban. Pasé un gran día conversando con ellos y dándome cuenta cuanto los había extrañado. No habíamos pasado por la universidad pero ellos ya sabían casi todo de Lila, mi compañera de habitación, y que las cosas con Connie estaban bien. Mientras hablábamos de mi mejor amiga me sentí un poco mal, nuestra relación no era como antes, yo le ocultaba demasiadas cosas y pasaba más tiempo con Bella y mi nueva familia. Supe que Renée había percibido algo pero no insistió con el tema.

Aprovechamos que no nevaba para salir a cenar los tres juntos en un restaurante que había al lado del hotel, de ahí me volvería para la Universidad.

― ¿Por qué no nos hablas de Tom? ― me pidió mamá, haciéndome encoger en mi asiento ―. ¿Cómo pasaron las fiestas?

― Si, Tom ― murmuré ―. Bien, las fiestas estuvieron bien.

Mamá me miraba con curiosidad al contrario de papá que devoraba su comida como si se acercara el fin del mundo. Mamá le codeó suavemente y Phil levantó su vista sin entender.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó desconcertado.

― ¿Hace falta que comas así? Lara está intentando decirnos algo.

― Yo no estoy intentando nada ― le contesté a la defensiva.

― Yo creo que sí.

Odiaba ese instinto maternal. Y yo sabía muy bien que mi madre tenía un plus con esa maldita intuición suya.

― No es el momento ― comenté, intentado salirme por la tangente.

Nadie me presionó pero nos quedamos en silencio mientras yo revolvía mis ravioles ya fríos y papá intentaba comer sin hacer ruido observando a mamá por el rabillo del ojo.

― Bien ― dije, enojada ―. Tom y yo terminamos. El día de Año Nuevo.

Levanté la mirada cuando no escuché ningún sonido proveniente de mis padres.

― ¿Quién es?

― ¿Quién es quien, mamá?

― El chico que hizo que abandonaras a Tom.

Me quedé boquiabierta, por un momento aluciné con la posibilidad de que Tom hubiera llamado a Renée para contarle todo lo que había pasado.

― Yo…no fue por eso.

― Tan mala mentirosa como tu hermana.

Mama siempre solía decir eso cuando le mentía y ella me descubría, era como un dicho entre nosotros, pero al saber la verdad de mi hermana todo me sonaba diferente.

― Como la _muerta_ de mi hermana ― susurré, sintiéndome horrorizada de mi misma al sonar tan hiriente.

― No digas eso, Lara ― me reprendió papá, tomando la mano de mamá por sobre la mesa.

― Es que estoy harta. Dije que no quería hablar del tema, no quiero hablar de Tom. Todos me presionan y yo… ¡Yo no tengo la respuesta para todo!

Estaba fuera de mis casillas por una completa estupidez. Una simple oración había prendido la chispa en mi interior y sentía que no podría contenerme más. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano me mordí la lengua, recordando que si mi intención, al final, sería contarle la verdad a mis padres, esta no era la forma y este, definitivamente, no era el lugar.

― Perdonen. Fue una semana difícil. No quiero arruinar el día.

― Esta bien, querida. Cuando te sientas lista recuerda que papá y yo estamos para lo que necesites.

― Lo sé.

― Basta, Lara.

― Déjame ― rezongué, irritada.

― Bien, quédate sin uñas, ni dedos, ni nada.

Connie giró el rostro y lanzó un bufido. Últimamente nos peleábamos casi todos los días. Y hoy estaba cometiendo "el peor asesinato" (como me había dicho hacia cinco minutos) contra mis pobres uñas, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ellas.

Pero no podía evitarlo, vivía nerviosa. Estaba teniendo exámenes y eso siempre afectaba mi pobre sistema nervioso. Mis padres seguían de visita y aún no había resuelto que haría con Renée. Y para empeorar las cosas, extrañaba a mi novio. Mucho, demasiado. Cuando uno de mis dedos comenzó a sangrar, me desquité mordiendo el lápiz, mientras pensaba la última respuesta de mi examen.

Agradecí cuando el profesor dijo que no teníamos más tiempo, quería salir de esa aula y llamar a Seth. Básicamente huí del salón, balbuceando un saludo para mis compañeras y amigas: Connie, Lila y Nessie.

Mientras corría a mi habitación iba sacando el celular de la mochila, sin mirar por donde caminaba. Hasta que sentí algo que me tomaba por la cintura, aunque parecía que me había chocado contra una columna. Eso dolió.

― ¿Apurada?

― ¡Edward! ― dije mientras él me arrastraba a un aula vacía.

― Hola, Lara. Vine a buscarte. Bella quiere hablar contigo.

Lo miré desconcertada, no entendía tanto misterio. Edward permanecía contra la puerta del lugar, impidiéndome el paso.

― Claro ― le contesté con cautela ―. Dejo mis cosas y nos vamos.

― No, tráelas contigo.

Sabía que no iba a conseguir que me explicara nada en ese momento y además no tenía sentido oponer resistencia. Después de todo, estaba deseosa de encontrarme con mi hermana.

― ¿Te importaría bajar por aquí? ― preguntó mientras señalaba la ventana. Estábamos en el cuarto piso.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, aferró mi cintura con sus brazos y me acomodó sobre su espalda. No tuve tiempo de quejarme cuando ya habíamos saltado por la ventana. Mas sorprendida que horrorizada, miré hacia todos lados para asegurarme que no había gente por ahí. Aunque nadie saldría con semejante ventisca.

― Lo siento, pero era necesario.

― ¿Qué…?

― Mas tarde ― fue todo lo que me dijo.

Mientras volábamos por las calles de Juneau, porque a la velocidad que mi cuñado manejaba sentía como si las ruedas abandonaran el pavimento, me agarré a los costados del asiento. Inconscientemente apretaba los pies contra el vibrante suelo del auto cuando pasábamos muy cerca de algún otro. Edward tenía la mirada tranquila pero su mandíbula tensa no engañaba a nadie. Cada vez que me decidía a hacerle una pregunta, me distraía con el sonido que hacían los espejos retrovisores de los autos estacionados cuando mi acompañante pasaba justo a su lado. No me hubiera sorprendido ver alguno arrancado, pero nunca sucedió.

Llegamos en tiempo record y cuando extendí el brazo para abrir la puerta, Edward ya lo había hecho por mí.

Entramos en el edificio y no pude evitar sentirme feliz de respirar el aroma de aquellas paredes. Edward caminaba tan rápido que yo iba básicamente corriendo tras él. Por fin llegamos al piso de los Cullen y entramos en la casa.

― No hacía falta que la trajeras en, déjame ver, exactamente tres minutos.

― Ya sabes, me gusta cumplir mis misiones perfectamente bien.

Bella sonrió con ganas y se acercó a mí. Miré a Edward con mala cara mientras intentaba recomponer el aliento.

― ¿Se considera "perfectamente bien" cuando no puedo ni respirar?

― Claro, estás sana y salva. Eso debería ser suficiente.

― ¡Casi me matas del susto! No entendía que pasaba ― estaba enojadísima, totalmente sacada y Bella me miraba sorprendida. Ellos nunca habían estado expuestos a mi mal humor.

― Tráele un vaso con agua, ¿quieres, James Bond? ― reclamó mi hermana mientras me tomaba la mano para sentarme en el sillón ―. No quise asustarte, pero Edward es un _poquito_ exagerado cuando le pido algo. Solo quería verte y charlar contigo.

― Lo se, debería haberlo imaginado. Es que, últimamente, tengo los nervios destrozados.

― Es totalmente comprensible.

Nos quedamos calladas durante unos minutos, yo sabía que ella quería preguntarme sobre Renée, pero yo no me sentía con ganas de hablar sobre ello. Tomé el agua deliberadamente lento, sorbo a sorbo. Intenté pensar en que Bella estaba siendo muy paciente conmigo y tendríamos que idear un plan juntas.

― ¿Has pensado en algo? ― le pregunté, de mala gana.

― Si, pero nada mas que pavadas y fantasías ― me dijo, haciendo una mueca.

La observé curiosa y ella lanzó una risita antes de explicarme.

― Me imaginé a mi misma corriendo a su hotel y apareciendo en la puerta. Lo pensé durante un rato pero Edward me hizo entrar en razón.

Le apreté la mano mientras susurraba "No era una buena idea".

― ¡Claro que no! Pero cada día me duele mas ser un ausente en su vida. Desearía que las cosas fueran más fáciles, o que el tiempo pasara más deprisa…

Se quedó callada al instante. Al principio no comprendí la razón pero luego fui capaz de entender. Si el tiempo pasara mas rápido, los mortales abandonaríamos la tierra antes. Bella me observaba con sus ojos pidiendo disculpas, pero yo no me sentía ofendida. Era…_comprensible_ que ella pensara así.

― Yo no se que hacer, esa es la verdad ― le contesté, continuando con el tema.

― Menudo problema.

― Tengo miedo de lastimarla aún mas. Se lo que es encontrarse con alguien que crees muerto por años. Pero no puedo sumarle el dolor de una madre. Imagina que tú creyeras eso de Nessie y casi veinte años después ella simplemente aparece.

Mi hermana hizo una mueca de dolor, dolor al imaginarse muerta a su hija y dolor al descubrir que sería un engaño.

― Tal vez deberíamos dejar las cosas como están. Que siga fluyendo ― expresó, Bella.

― Hasta que la muerte nos separe ― acoté, lúgubre.

Me fui de su casa sin ninguna solución y más problemas en la cabeza. Tenía trabajo atrasado de la universidad, a pesar de haber comenzado hacia pocos días, y ahora me parecía que pensar en eso era frívolo. Tenía que resolver el tema de mi familia vampiro y mi familia humana mientras escribía composiciones…absurdo.

Habíamos quedado para cenar en un restaurante pequeño cerca del campus y supuse que ya estarían esperándome.


End file.
